Dangerous
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: AU. Konoha is a fallen metropolis full of thieves and corruption. The rich are sectioned to themselves, the gangs of the lower city rule supreme. And romance blooms under dangerous conditions.
1. Seven

**_Hey there, peeps. It's me again, bringing you another mediocre attempt at masterful writing. Oh well. Hehehe. Anyway, this is a Naruto FANFIC, therefore, I do not own anything. Please, don't doubt it. It's all true. Aside from that, yes...I warn you...there will be minor, mentioned amounts of slash until you meet the two main male characters. Then it will be very OBVIOUS slash and bisexuality. Don't like, don't read. My poor Dusk, he's suffering. He really won't wanna read this. Hehehe. Sorry, love._**

**_Anyway, this is a Itachi x Sakura x Deidara fic. Hehehe, I love them. See AN at the bottom for more._**

**_Until then. Enjoy. (hopefully)_**

* * *

"**Dangerous"**

Chapter One: …Seven…

Growing up in the underbelly of a crowded city wasn't, perhaps, the ideal lifestyle most parents would want for their children, but that was the life Haruno Sakura had been born into. _Sera Sera_. There wasn't much for it.

Konoha, a busy city even in the supposedly slow month of April, sat right in the middle of Fire Province; that was the truth of it…though Konoha was not the capital it might as well have been for the ever increasing population it harbored. Sakura, as a child, had learned in school that Konoha had been a small village which suddenly blossomed into life with the world wide Industrial Revolution. The city had grown by leaps and bounds then, evolving into a stirring metropolis of industrial progress. Only in later years of that "wonderful era" did Konoha begin to develop its sordid collection of criminals and cutthroats.

Of course, the text books in elementary schools were only limitedly forthcoming with information about her home, but Sakura's parents, ever firm believers that knowledge was power, armed her to the teeth. Their city, from the beginning of the 1920's, had become the breeding ground of crime, thievery and murder for all the neighboring provinces. The government officials were corrupt, the police were corrupt…hell, even some of the physicians and teachers had taken to doing odd, back-alley jobs to pay off debts and the like. Honor had become a four-letter word in those days. Of course, it was all "discreet"; no one mentioned a word of it in public…it was dangerous to even breath a sentence of complaint in the supposed safety of one's own home. The walls have ears, her parents used to say. Sakura hadn't believed them back in those days. Back when she thought the world was all blue skies and smiling faces.

How wrong she was. Sakura's parents were murdered in a back-alley hold-up when she was twelve years old, leaving her alone…cold…an orphan among the filth, muck and sin of the city. She learned quick enough what it took to survive.

Gangs were family in Konoha; just like any other family, people came into her life and passed from it in intervals. She lost friends in the gang wars, the battles for territory. Territory was important to the underworld urchins; territory meant respect and opportunity. Opportunity meant wider-range of pockets to pick, fruit stands to pick from and garbage-cans to loot. It wasn't an ideal living condition, but all in all, what choice did Sakura really have?

Jumped in as a knuckler by her thirteenth birthday, Sakura learned the trade secrets with poise and dignity; her mentor, the seemingly all knowing twenty-four year old Kakashi, was the leader of the small but well organized gang she called family. A gentleman of good breeding who willingly went bad, Kakashi boasted that he'd picked a thousand pockets and mastered a million ways to break into an abode. Sakura didn't believe that at the time.

Not until Kakashi began passing on his wealth of information to her. He seemed to take a fancy to her, even taught her the art of forgery, his secret but lucrative hobby. He taught her how to conceal herself, make herself blend it…a decidedly difficult task considering she had rosette hair of a very unusual shade of pink. Kakashi gave her tips in breaking and entering, pick-pocketing and even some memory games, to help her with detail recognition. "Don't want you forgetting the proper order of things after you've looted someone's belongings, no?" He gave her odd little hints and always in that same lazy tone, like he wasn't teaching the very nature of corruption to a child. Oh well.

Sakura grew in age and beauty; Kakashi's gang grew in infamy. The other petty units that had once stood on equal footing were falling behind them; more often then not, decimated in numbers by starvation, lack of work and territorial battles, they would come to Kakashi, begging to be merged in. More often then not, provided they passed her leader's test, those former enemies would be inducted into the growing order of Sakura's family.

At fifteen, with the help of some fellow family-girls and friends of the trade, Sakura dabbled in prostitution; it seemed easy enough. She handled small things usually and only with experienced and well-trusted customers. Kakashi-sensei, as she called him, would stand for nothing less. He insisted, through Sakura's protests, that he didn't think her incapable of handling herself, only that he didn't want her wasted on such a self-destructive path in their world. "You have talent girl; it doesn't necessarily have to begin and end with you on your knees for a few coins." Again, a wry little smile and a flash of onyx eyes; that lazy tone was back, but the underlying meaning was clear. Sakura didn't dabble much more into that field of expertise but kept the lessons well in mind. All tools were good tools.

Her sixteenth birthday came and went; Kakashi threw her a small party at the gang's main dig-in. Only well-trusted friends were invited; Sakura enjoyed herself immensely, because, contrary to what it might have seemed like, living as she did was actually quite…enjoyable. That wasn't to say she didn't occasionally have a flash of nostalgic regret…regret for her parent's death, but she was happy. She wasn't depressed, not by far…and she had friends. What she did from day to day wasn't a routine, more like a reaction. She did what she needed to do to accomplish whatever goal needed accomplishing. She had food, shelter, company…and her health. That was all she needed. She was a thief, true…and that went against everything her young, idealistic, peace-loving parents had stood for. However, nearly everyone in this city was a crook of some kind…crooks stealing from crooks to save their own hides…nothing shameful there. Sakura knew her parents loved her. They would want her to survive, even if it meant pursuing this type of existence.

And now it was April and Konoha was flooding…again. It flooded nearly two or three feet in their part of town every time it rained, but thankfully, Kakashi's gang, Seven, had moved their dig-in up onto a slightly slopped hill. The old abandoned warehouse was a cavern of wide open spaces and hidden trapdoors that led to twisted escape hatches. They were well secured into their nifty little abode. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura thought proudly, had always seen to it.

The rain pattered down onto the warehouse's tin roof, but the speakers that blasted music from the corner of the spacious "living room" managed to drown it out mostly. Sakura would have preferred the sound of the rain today…sometimes, when she thought too much, it made her just happier to listen to the sounds nature intended her to hear. There was never enough _real_ nature in Konoha. Sakura noticed that a long time ago.

She was reclining on her bed, a cozy, well broken in cot pushed into the farthest inside corner of the warehouse. Separating her space from that of her nearest neighbor was a low, horizontal book shelf, recovered from a burned out library; Sakura used it to store her precious, eight-volume collection of books and a few other knick-knacks she considered special to her. Her shoes, all three pairs of battered boots, were pushed under her bed and all her clothing and gear was stored in a trunk at the foot of her bed, locked with a pad lock. She trusted her mates…just not that much.

Her jade eyes stared up at the roof…or rather, the underside of the railed catwalk that bordered the entire interior of the warehouse. She was aimless, listless…restless, really. The rain meant there would be very few pedestrians on their end of town which meant slim pickins' in the way of business to be had. That was alright though; Kakashi sensei had it broken down to a science and insisted if everyone did what they could during all the good, opportune days they had every month, there was no need to be out scavenging and looting in the rain. Good ol' sensei, Sakura thought in amusement, Kakashi knows best.

Ah, but what to do for the rest of the day? Sakura was pondering that in intense concentration. She'd risen early that morning, as she always did, and rose with Kakashi to do a little round of the old hand-to-hand warm ups. Had to keep in shape. Sakura took pride in being able to handle her own in a fight. She liked the ability to defend herself. She honed it.

But the rest of the day, she and the other gang-mates hadn't done much at all…a welcome change for most, of course. The day-to-day life of a thief, if he had no security at all, was always hectic. Rest was always welcome. Normally, Sakura would have been her perpetually cheerful, if strong-spirited self, sitting on the couches, munching on dime-store bag-foods and rocking out to the anthems of the thrice-damned. But today…

…today something just wasn't right. Something's off, Sakura thought slowly, something's coming this way.

"Hey Sakura!"

Jumping slightly, Sakura rose on instinct, her hand sliding smoothly under her pillow, her lean fingers wrapping around the hilt of a dagger she kept there; what the hell? But then sense kicked in and she retracted her hand, attempting to pass the previous movements off as a stretch while she regained the façade of composure. How the hell did he sneak up on me like that, she grumbled inwardly.

The too-pointy teeth of a leering blonde were the first thing Sakura saw, then came the slanted, but clear blue eyes of her gang mate. He wore low-slung jeans that had never really fit right and a faded t-shirt that used to be some obnoxious shade of orange. A blue bandanna, tied across his forehead in a ridiculous manner, proclaimed his allegiance; blue was recognized city-wide as Seven's representative color. Gang colors. Declarations of Allegiance. Oh the subtle poetry of the underworld, Sakura thought.

Plopping himself down onto the end of her bed, Uzumaki Naruto, fellow orphan and gang mate shot her a toothy grin. "Sakura-chan, you'll never guess what happened." He gave a sort of smothered, male-giggle and winked at her.

Sakura promptly cocked a pink eyebrow at him, "Oh? And what happened Naruto?" She said this with the tone of someone who has been dealing with it for sometime; long-suffering Sakura, that was her. Naruto was her own age, but acted, more often then not, half it.

Naruto giggled again, "I got kissed! Hehehe. By a guy!" More giggling as he observed Sakura's reaction.

The pink-haired girl's eyes narrowed, "Oi? And which guy was this?" She was already getting a sort of idea…and she was fairly sure if anyone else found out, she'd have an angry girl-mate on her tail in no time.

But Naruto was glowing, and as he leaned forward in a conspiracy-like way, he whispered, "Sasuke-kun."

Sakura gasped abruptly and blinked in muted shock; Naruto continued to giggle, rocking back and forth on her bed like a small child. It was apparent he was on cloud nine.

Sakura, on the other hand, was looking around the room, calculating. Where is she? Where's Ino? Sakura's occasional friend but perpetual rival Ino adored Sasuke…if she'd found out about Naruto kissing him…

And then Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, letting the tension in her shoulders ease away. Fuck it, Sasuke and Naruto could deal with Ino on their own. It wasn't going to bother the rosette-haired girl a bit. Instead, she allowed herself to smile for Naruto and whispered some quick words of congratulations. Sasuke, once her crush, was Naruto's best friend…best mate in the entirety of Seven. It was obvious to Sakura that they were an awesome team…but as lovers? Who knows? Love comes in all shapes and forms. It wasn't like they'd be shunned though; Kakashi's second in command, Iruka, was in the habit of sharing a bed with their leader. Sexuality was different in Seven; the family ties ran deep. Seven was a unit. A world unto themselves.

Sakura smiled and shrugged her shoulders, attempting to feel happy. Oh hell, it was all bust. Seven was a family, true, but there was a lot of love here. Camaraderie. Romance. Quite of few of her mates had lovers with Seven to whom they were wholly devoted. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka, of course; now Naruto and Sasuke. There was Ino who cared for but didn't want to acknowledge her lover Chouji; and the cousins, Hinata and Neji, who were closer than the outside world would have labeled appropriate. There was the slightly older couple of Lee and Tenten, the two of them being a year of two older than Sakura herself and then there was the two single but flirtatious gentlemen…Shino and Kiba. Other than that…well...Kurenai, Asuma and the strange, ex-gym teacher Gai were all single, but they were Kakashi's friends first and foremost…not really part of Seven but they were occasionally in and out of the warehouse. Good souls, Kakashi had called them. Trustworthy individuals who could be trusted to keep their secrets. Sakura withheld judgment on those three outsiders until further notice.

Naruto and Sakura continued to talk but the girl was on automatic; her thoughts had taken a stray turn again. She was slowly being left behind. Her mates and her…they were growing up, true…but she wasn't maturing. Even Naruto, childish spirit that he was, was moving on to sexual experiences and love. Where am I in all that? Sakura's thought blurred a little bit. She didn't remember the rest of her conversation with the blonde, but suddenly Naruto was smiling and waving bye as he walked across the room. Sakura faraway gaze watched him absently as he sauntered over to the couch and collapsed onto a bouncy cushion with Sasuke, his arm thrown haphazardly over the back of the sofa. Cute, but cutting. It actually hurt somewhere in the region of her heart.

The rest of Seven's active members were all piled around the couches, sipping soda or something stronger to keep the rain's chill off their bones. Hinata and Neji had somehow managed to procure a large pepperoni pizza and the pieces were being auctioned off at the price of a shouldered chore per slice. Not a bad deal really.

But suddenly Sakura was just too antsy…too restless. She actually found herself looking upward at the roof---at the skylight. She wanted to go outside. Just for a bit. Some fresh air, rainy and chilly or not, would clear her head.

Slipping off her cot, Sakura melted into the shadows that grew under the catwalk. No one would see her, of that she was sure. But just in case….Sakura slipped into her most trustworthy pair of boots and grabbed her black jacket. It would shield her from the rain…and from sight, hopefully. Throwing it around her shoulders with as much care as she could, the pink-haired girl tip toed her way toward the opposite wall, moving behind her mates with stealth. It's not that she was _sneaking_ per say, she just didn't want to answer a dozen stupid questions about her outing. Screw it, she wanted to go for a walk! Gliding through the darkness, Sakura finally reached the doorway and slid the locking-bolt out of place, slipping out into the night like a shadow.

And with no one the wiser.

Brilliant.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Okay then, mates. Listen up. This WILL be continued. I'm determined to turn this into a multichatper story. So yeah...Grrr. Anyway, I realize that some people may or may not like these pairings. Tough. I like the pairings dammit. _**

**_If you don't like it, please don't flame me. All that good stuff about if you can't say anything nice and whanot. So...anyways, I'd like to give credit where credit is due. Akkiru of Deviantart, I applaud you. Her piece inspired this fic...though I'm sure this isn't what she had in mind. Hehehe. Oh, and shoutouts to LoneGothic, because me and her had the same idea in the works...surprise, surprise, she got hers out there first. Congrats. Sspt, I'm running with the assumption that both Akkiru and LoneGothic are female. Forgive me If I'm wrong. Hehehe. blush_**

****

**_Anyway, that's about it. See you in Chapter Two, where we meet the boys. heheheeh._**

****

**_-erena g.t. rose._**


	2. Gods of the Upper City

**_Okay guys, listen up. This chapter is my first update and mainly a transition chapter. It features SOME minor Itachi x Deidara-ness. Nothing major, I promise. It's just some. However, I DO WARN...there will be some more intricate stuff happening in coming chapters. Beware. Don't say I didn't warn you._**

**_Aside from that, small note: Everytime Deidara says "un"...he's saying "yea" or "hmm". That's the translation folks. Don't murder me, please._**

**_Anyway, I know this was a little boring and whatnot, but I promise it will be getting into soon. The interaction with Sakura and the guys will start in the third chapter (hopefully) and continue onward. _**

**_So be kind to me. I'm not very good at this._**

**_Okay then...onward to the story!_**

* * *

Chapter Two:…Gods of the Upper City…

_Tap…Tap…Tap…Drip…Tap…_

The slanted wind brought the sharp tapping of rain drops against his window, and in the plush interior of a darkened bedroom, twin eyes of endless obsidian snapped open.

Sweeping the bedroom quickly, alert at once, the eyes came to rest on the window, watching for a moment as the outside world was illuminated by a flash of lightning. Outside that window, far below and quarantined beyond a high stone wall was the Inner City; the Konoha Uchiha Itachi viewed with distanced disdain. Filth, poverty…disorder and chaos.

His quarters were spacious and sprawled into three separate rooms and a bathroom. The floors were all-natural hardwood; the walls were painted a deep, sensual red that seemed to catch the light and hold it in. No reflections there. The decorations were calculated, sparse and not overly rich. Choice pieces of unique artwork on the walls; scrolls, tatami paintings and water-colored sketches of faceless individuals. His room was comfortably chilled, a cool breeze whirling within to gently stir the white, formless curtain that edged all the windows in his bedroom.

Blinking once, Itachi averted his attention from the window; nothing to see, nothing new. He sighed with an air of absolute melancholy and turned his head to look at the attractive but obnoxious creature who shared his bed at the moment. Red curls lay piled behind her head prettily, premeditated no doubt. Her eyes, a natural if ordinary shade of blue were closed at the moment; her skin was tanned and glowed with that fake luminescence one only gained in an expensive salon. Ah, pleasure girls. These vapid, insipid creatures who so often threw themselves at him. He was tired of them. They held no amusement anymore.

In truth, Itachi wasn't sure why he brought this into his bed. He hadn't really wanted her. He'd done his fill, of course…completed the acts and given her a measure of her own pleasure, but he hadn't enjoyed a moment of it. He wasn't enjoying any woman these days. His heart wasn't in it.

Women, it seemed, were doomed to forever disappoint him. Itachi had found, rather early on, that women of his class only came in two types: the type who were good only on the outside…and then the kind who were bad inside and out. Wretched.

Disconnected as he was from his family, Itachi didn't know whether or not there was already a living next-generation child. Quite honestly, after leaving that prideful, controlling brood that called itself 'family', Itachi hadn't looked back. He knew his brother and sister were probably quite old enough to be dating…perhaps old enough to procreate…but he wasn't sure. He felt, unexplainably, that he would be the one…_should_ be the one to carry on the Uchiha bloodlines. Hell, he was perfect for it.

Stronger than most in his family, he had survived not only his birth but also the number of obstacles set before him as a child struggling to make it through its first year. The Uchiha family, great and expansive as it was, had a high mortality rate among its young…a blood disorder. Disorders, of course, were common among the families who called themselves "clans", but Uchiha most of all was decimated by theirs.

Not only did Itachi survive, but he surpassed all expectations and goals placed before him. He passed primary school with high marks, skipped finishing school and went straight to a University…to the graduate at fifteen with the highest marks possible. His parents, he thought, would have been proud. The thought made his lips twist in short amusement; _would have been_…if they had lived to see it.

Itachi killed those fools…arrogant, cold people. Sparing only his siblings, Itachi slowly and methodically killed each and every one of his relatives he could get his hands on. His parents, aunts and uncles…even his grandparents. The cousins, numerous and uncountable, scattered over the wall…to the four corners of the Inner City…but one by one, Itachi knew they fell off into the after life; blood disorders were a tricky curse.

From then on, Itachi found that there wasn't much amusement in being the "heir" to the bloodlines. He left his family's resident abode…his didn't know where his siblings disappeared off to. He couldn't have cared less. It was then, wandering aimlessly in his Upper City neighborhood that Itachi met a man who called himself "Leader". Nothing more.

In the end and over time, Itachi and a few choice others ended up under Leader's guidance…tutelage really. They broke into the world of glittering parties and expensive homes; of shady deals made over two-hundred dollar plates of food…of hire-out killers and prostitutes that dressed like queens. Leader's summer home became headquarters for the small but elite gang Leader had decided to call the "Red Clouds". It was a bit…fluffy…but the name soon became synonymous with crime, danger and high-ties to a corrupt governmental system. Hiding behind Leader's Akatsuki Corporation, the Red Clouds and Leader soon became the untouchables of Konoha. The Upper City was in the pocket…their kingdom. The Inner City was their play thing…a very large diorama to shift and manipulate as they saw fit.

They were the Gods of Konoha.

Breaking the chain of Itachi's thoughts, the red-head shifted in her sleep, rolled over and tried to press herself against him once more. Eyes narrowing in contempt, he slid from the bed in one elegant motion and crossed the room on silent feet. He donned a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and pulled his long, silky hair back into a loose ponytail with a hair-tie. His bangs fell loose and free, waving shadows across his fine, aristocratic features, but he paid them no heed. Instead, he turned on his heel and padded through an open doorway to his study.

Pouring himself a sifter of well-aged brandy, Itachi settled into an armchair before the roaring fireplace, gazing pensively into the flames. So long ago were those days when he'd been so young…so ambitious. And look at him now. Untouchable, wealthy…infamous. Day to day life progressed in rounds of business meetings, scheduled conferences and wealthy clients. Dinner parties with glittering wannabe-starlets and private discussions with shadowy, back-alley dealers. No one had the intestinal fortitude to call him out. His bed was a revolving sheet of women…in and out. He observed them, tested them…had them. He didn't approve of a single one.

No where among those cheap, but ornately decorated whores did he find the one he could tolerate; one he could procreate with and hopefully continue on his be-damned bloodline. And even if he could stand any other those frilly, diamond-coated gold diggers, he couldn't imagine a single one who was ready for motherhood…one who would give up her trim waist and flat stomach to the miracle of child birth. No, those women who had frequented his bed thus far were worthless in that aspect.

Taking a sip of his brandy, Itachi leaned his head back against the high collar of his leather armchair, absorbing the stillness and silence for a solid moment. The firelight caressed his skin with warmth and his lips tilted upward slightly at the feel of it. Ah, warmth.

Warmth…no, he didn't need those whores for that. Warmth he had…love, he had. He had a partner, an equal. No one could match his lover; no one else could ever entertain him and keep him happy.

But his lover was a male and that was not going to help in the effort of procreation. Sighing deeply, Itachi pressed a finger tip to his temple and pushed in gently; he was feeling the beginnings of a headache. Taking another sip of his brandy, he valiantly tried to blink his eyes open and focus.

Then two lean, long hands descended on his shoulders and talented fingers began to knead the tensed muscles; Itachi hissed gratefully and let his head lay back down against the leather chair.

The fire crackled in the background as those hands worked their way across Itachi's shoulder and up his neck; two fingers massaged the pressure points just behind his ears and then moved upward to rub gently at his temples. Itachi's lips quirked; so kind, his lover.

And then the hands traveled back the way they came, from his temples to that place behind his ears…then down his neck and back to those loosened shoulder muscles. Itachi smiled then and opened his eyes, looking upward to meet the heart-stopping sapphire-aqua eyes of his love.

Deidara smiled down at him, "Had a tough evening, un?" He gestured absently with a hand at the general direction of Itachi's bed chamber, "The trumped up red-head still asleep in there?" There was a note of jealousy in there.

Itachi nodded, "Yes." He glanced at the doorway, "I'll send her away very soon; I've no wish to hear her bitch. I'm not keeping her, koi." He smiled at Deidara, "I've officially given up hunting for a mother for my child."

Deidara gave a small smile, his teeth flashing white, "That's what you say, un." Moving around the chair, Deidara took a seat in an adjacent armchair, watching Itachi from just across the way. The firelight played across the sunshine blonde locks of hair; Deidara's bangs hid one eye from view and the rest of it hung down his back in an artless waterfall of silk. Itachi's eyes, grazing over the other's body, took in the creamy, flawless skin and wicked grin. "What's so interesting, koi? Found something new to laugh at?" Deidara was ever a constant source of amusement for the normally stoic Itachi.

The blonde, however, just shook his head. "No, Itachi-kun. I just like looking at you…you always look so thoughtful…un." Deidara smiled slightly, "Beautiful, un."

It was Itachi's turn to shake his head, "You always add that bedamned 'un'. You really should break the habit." But he didn't really mean it; that quirky speech pattern was part of Deidara…and Itachi loved him just as he was.

For a moment they sat in companionable silence; Itachi sipped his brandy and passed an eye of his lover's casual clothing. Jeans, low-slung and a loose t-shirt; designer, yes…but not what you'd call expensive. Deidara was the prince of understatements, and yet he still managed to look like a god to Itachi. The thought brought a smile to his face. Casting a quick glance at the open door to his bedroom, Itachi placed his brandy sifter down on the table and rose gracefully, "Come, love…let's go to the club tonight…to celebrate." He reached out a hand to his blonde partner.

Deidara stared at him, momentarily bemused, "Celebrate the end of your quest, un?" He shrugged and then rose as well, smiling. "Sounds like a plan, darlin'." He cocked an eyebrow, "And at least tonight I don't have to watch you shuffle some bimbo into your bed." He made a disgusted face and Itachi gave a quiet chuckle. Only with Deidara did he relax this much; only with Deidara was he _this_ open.

"Yes, love. To celebrate." Smirking, Itachi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Now go, get ready. I'm gonna send the whore out and get ready myself."

Deidara tossed him a saucy smile and flicked him off, padding out of the study and out into the hallway with minimal sound. Closing the door behind his lover's exit, Itachi turned to behold the room around him. It was still raining…he could see it through the study window…but it was lightening up. Would the rain go away for sunset? Would it remain away for dusk?

It would be a good night to get out with Deidara and just enjoy the club; they hadn't been to _the Blossom_ in a bit. It would be a nice change.

He allowed himself a moment to image Deidara humming and sorting through clothes to wear before he wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with a smirk of pure deviance. Squaring his shoulders with in-born arrogance, Itachi sauntered back into his bedroom, observed the sleeping red-head and then picked up his cell phone to call security in.

Five minutes later they were dragging the screaming banshee out of the room, wrapped in her lacy tube-gown once more and swinging her stilettos around for all she was worth, but to no avail. She was out…Itachi would never see her again. Thank the Gods.

He sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the dwindling rain hit the window…so calming…

_Tap… … Tap… … Tap… …Tap…_

Yes, it was a good day to celebrate change.

* * *

**_Yea, yea. I know...you're all going, "What the hell was she thinking? This is crap!" ...However, I'm begging. Hang in there and keep reviewing. It's getting good here in a bit. Sigh. Oh, and my most heartfelt, deepest love to Monday's Dusk-Noon...my friend and my only real fan. Hehehe. I'm nothing without you. ((You're nothing without your hair!!))...Hehehe. Thanks love._**

**_See you guys in Chapter 3!_**

**_-erena g.t. rose_**


	3. the Blossom

**_Okay, listen up. I'm well aware that this story is listed as Itachi/Sakura, but I listed it here because it's the most popular out of the possible couples. Unfortunately, none of us fiction writers have been smart enough to come up with a system for uploading multi-partner relationships. _**

**_They truth is, this is a Deidara x Sakura x Itachi...not a triangle...a triad...or if you want it ludely, a threesome. For the love of god, please stop sending me hate mail...I'm attempting to get to the Itachi/Sakura, but I don't like those immediate, jump-in romances for couples so off the wall as the ones I'm working with...so please, let me work in my set up...and you'll get your intricate romance in a bit. Next chapter actually. Here's the end of the major setting up dish...now, Chapter 4 will be mostly...and I do mean MOSTLY Itachi x Sakura. Stop hating me. _**

**_Read the damn chapter. Lol. And give a poor fanfic girl her time to breath. School starts again tomorrow. This is what I'm giving you for now._**

* * *

Chapter Three: ...the Blossom...

Sakura wandered through the dark streets of the Inner City with shadow-like stealth, her head only barely bowed. She didn't want to appear helpless, because she was far from it, but to look arrogant was the equivalent of begging for trouble. She wasn't in the mood to fight tonight.

No, no fighting. She just wanted a little fresh air...and maybe find herself a nice tree to sit in. It was a favorite, if rare, treat to herself. Nature was short lived in the Inner City. Only in the Upper City were there any remaining parks or public gardens. Only in the aristocratic world, walled off from her own, was there any glimpse of the greenery that used to be so much a part of Konoha.

The rain was slowing down...down to a light drizzle. Sakura had raised her sweater head in an effort to keep the water off, but there was no need for it now. A little rain never hurt anyone. Lowering the hood and tucking her hands into the sweater pockets, Sakura stopped on an unoccupied street corner and sunk back into the shadows of a dilapidated building, eyes wary as she scanned the street before her.

She was near the Curtain now...that was the wall that separated the Inner and Upper parts of the city; proceeding the actual fortification itself, however, were four blocks worth of armed Upper City patrols. She knew this from experience; Seven lost a few good mates when a heist too close to a patrol unit went bad. She saw how they brought back those boys...in pieces, whole chucks missing...sections cut razor-fine...like a cleaving blade. Sakura shivered at the memory.

She could just see the very top of the Curtain from where she was; she knew more or less there would be at least twenty four soldiers in front between her and the fortification...and each patrol squad reported to a Red Cloud...their direct superior. Sakura's lips twisted upward in a cocky smirk...she had seen the Red Clouds...or at least one of them, traveling with the patrols one night. A short, skinny creature with red-hair and a smooth, mellow voice that spoke of unhurried attitude. She had evaded his search team that evening...luckily. She thought the Red Cloud had seen her...but then he looked away and moved on. Sakura was ever so proud of her escape.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear such thoughts from her mind; to get cocky now was to be slow, unaware and potentially vulnerable. She couldn't allow that. Taking a deep breath and pushing her hands deeper into her sweater pockets, Sakura used the cover of the shadows and slipped along the side of the building and into an alley that ran in a straight line down the four blocks closest to the wall. If she made it through Straight Lane, she would be home free.

Of course, under normal circumstance, not even Kakashi-sensei would voluntarily attempted to cross the wall into the Upper City; too dangerous...too much risk...and too many chances of being found out. To survive in the Upper City you had to have a sort of polish...an internal shine and arrogance, Kakashi called it. Of course, if her sensei, who had once lived there, would venture back...anybody would have thought Sakura was insane.

On the other hand, if she stayed in the Inner City there were very few places she would be able to hide from Kakashi-sensei…and he _would_ come looking for her eventually. He knew all her favorite hideaways though, and would find easily if she didn't find somewhere else to go. It was dangerous…

…but the risk was well worth the reward tonight; she needed a place to think. Naruto and Sasuke...and all the others pairing off. She was alone now...mostly. She didn't know how to really take that. She wanted the comfort of the trees...the plants... and flowers. She wanted comfort, damnit...was that too much to ask?

She would gladly risk getting caught.

Walking cat-quiet down Straight Lane, Sakura was ever conscious of debris and trash lying about; one empty soda can rolling noisily down an alley-way would most certainly bring down the patrols on her. She was good...she but she couldn't fight off a whole mess of armed soldiers herself. No way, no how.

Tiptoeing down the lane, she keep to the shadow and looked around discreetly as she passed around the first block...and then the second, undetected. So far, so good. Keep it quiet...slowly, slowly, she whispered inwardly, trying to calm her nerves. Oh kami, this was nerve-wracking.

Just as she was making her way through the third stretch of alley-way, a sound, soft and almost inaudible reached her ears...from just ahead. Shit. Sliding back a foot with slow precision, she went down on one knee behind a rather large and overflowing garbage receptacle, her ears perked and eyes searching from her limited vantage. Nothing. Nothing at all.

And then, it came again...soft laughter in the distance and something like a hiss. Hissing? Snakes? No, no way. Snakes liked gardens and greenery...snakes wouldn't be down here in the Inner City.

Again the sound came, closer...panic rose up in her chest as she realized that she might be caught. _No, no, no._ She'd seen what the Red Clouds and their patrols did to people. She couldn't be another victim. Instead of running, which seemed sensible, she did what came more naturally. Adjusting herself minutely, she sank deeper into a crouch and pressed herself flat against the brick wall behind her; the overflowing garbage was a good shield…she only prayed no one came around this way to look at it.

The hissing came closer and then became audibly louder…whoever it was had just moved into the alley…not ten feet from her, if her ears weren't deceiving her. _Please, kami, please._ She prayed in silence.

Again there was silence…and then footsteps, drawing near. The hissing was closer and Sakura's heartbeat was dancing a jig in her ears. _Oh no, no, no._ But just as a long shadow slid across the pavement in just beyond her hiding place, a voice in the distance called out and the hissing stopped abruptly.

"Orochimaru-sama! We've spotted a crosser!" A young man's voice called out in the night and the hissing resumed, quicker this time. Perhaps in anticipation, for the footsteps scraped across the pavement and then moved away from her and then disappeared completely. _Crosser? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to get over there tonight._ But unlike the others, she wasn't going to be caught.

Standing slowly and looking around, Sakura made sure no one else could see her and then sprinted the rest of the way down the alley, hoping she wasn't making too much noise. _Almost there, almost there._ The end of the alley was drawing near…_Ah, there._

Just before her, stretching for hundreds of feet in every direction and for nearly a mile upward, was the great wall of Konoha, the Curtain. And tucked away in a little dusty corner behind yet another overflowing garbage can, was a rope which seemingly disappeared into a very large paver stone. Smiling grimly, Sakura tugged on the rope forcefully until the loose paver pulled away and revealed an opening in the wall…a hold built into the wall. Brilliant really. She didn't build it…she found it…but she was sure she alone knew of it. A handy getaway. Some constructor's mistake was her glorious utility.

Quickly, she took a deep breath of fresh air, listening to the still night and then shimmied through the hole…a hole much too small for anyone much bigger than her. Smiling grimly, Sakura kept a firm hold on the rope as she crawled, pulling the stone back into place as she moved forward. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. _Carefully, carefully._

Her head popped out from under the other side of the wall and Sakura glanced around idly, spying no one. _Perfect._ She crawled the rest of the way out and stood up quickly, staying in the shadow of the wall; the full moon's light didn't shine there and wouldn't give her away…hopefully.

The paver slipped back into place, its rope on the Upper side of the wall…just waiting for Sakura's exit. A rather large but currently unoccupied food stand blocked her from view and provided a certain amount of cover; sliding carefully along the wall, Sakura peeked out from behind the stand and saw that the street was well and truly deserted; it appeared the Upper City officials saw no need to have patrols on this side of the wall at night…fools. Grinning with a sort of superior air, the pink-haired youth tip toed around the corner, pulled her hood off her head and unzipped her jacket; she removed a small bottle of body splash, spritzed herself quickly and flipped her hair experimentally. The key, she knew, to not getting caught, was to act like you belonged. Kakashi-sensei had taught her…she knew what rich, Upper City girls were like. Snobs, really. Sometimes they came in their fancy cars to ogle the urchins of Seven's territory…but they never stepped out of the car…they probably didn't want to get their expensive shoes muddy. Snobbery, really.

She took a deep, fortifying breath and took her first steps down the street, her boots making nearly no sound. They were probably the only giveaway of her station, but hopefully, with any luck, no one would be looking at her feet.

She was going to dance, damnit…and to get back in touch with nature…and to blend in somewhere where no one would notice her. She would be just a shadow in the night…another faceless, nameless individual in a crowd of club-goers. She wanted anonymity and a night of forbidden fun…and there was only one place to get all that…Nature, music, dancing…

…_the Blossom._

((O0oo0O))

Eyes sweeping the dance floor and bar with distant attention, Itachi crossed his legs under the table and raised his cocktail to his lips, taking a small sip. The brandy was warm, rich…not as fine as that which came from his own personal collection, but passable. Of course, one didn't come to _the Blossom_ for fine liquor…you came for the dancing, the social recognition…and of course, the décor.

_Blossom_ was infamous in the Upper City as a club with a revolutionary design; originally funded by Leader, the club owner had sparred no expense in designing, building and furnishing his club. There were VIP rooms, private club rooms…and even upstairs bed rooms that could be rented for an exuberant price. The bar was fully stocked with alcohol and liquor from every corner of the planet…rum from the Caribbean…vodka from the far North…and of course, wines of every degree from France, England and the Americas. However, Itachi much preferred his brandy and on rare occasions, suichi and sake. Only the finest, of course.

The dance floor was large and expansive, made of rare teak wood and set in absolutely straight lines; a classic move in a _very_ modern interior. The walls were painted vibrant but sensual colors; deep reds, greens and blues of nearly every tone imaginable. Decals and intricate crown moldings suggested hints of flowery details, but it was the center piece, the club's main center that gave the place its name.

The club, beautiful though it was, was nothing at all compared to the large, ages-old tree that had been already in place there for several centuries. The stories said that the owner could not bare to uproot it and had instead built the club around it. The tree was now in the very center of the club, out in the open courtyard. It blossomed for months at a time and gave off a heavenly, soft scent that permeate the club's every corner.

A pretty thing, truly…but truly Itachi hated clubs.

Now, he owned several, of course, but he hated crowds. He didn't like them…security risks and too much contact. He usually kept to himself, sitting at his table, while Deidara danced or flirted…or both.

He chanced the clubs because Deidara loved them so…and _the Blossom_ was his favorite…the blonde had once said it appealed to him in the most basic, artistic sense. Itachi had merely smiled and taken another sip of his drink.

But now, he was watching the dance floor, keeping a distant if unnecessary watch over his lover; Deidara was _more_ than capable of handling himself…but it never hurt to be cautious…Itachi knew they had a lot of enemies. Usurpers, minor bosses…and of course, urchins who thought they'd be better people if they were dead.

Nuisances.

The DJ was playing some kind of trans-music and Itachi could see Deidara out on the corner of the dance floor, dancing with two scantily clad women of unknown allegiance but robust proportions. Just the blonde's type. Shaking his head, Itachi turned his attention to the bar…discreetly.

A bouncer, standing in the corner, gave him a nod and began to wade through the crowd toward Deidara and the two girls. He didn't approach the dancing trio but instead stationed himself in the corner just under a dozen feet away from Deidara, crossing his arms. The dancing girls appeared a little miffed, but as they took a collective spin to the music's tune, Deidara shot his lover a saucy smirk and tossed his hair playfully.

Itachi smothered the urge to chuckle. He didn't do that in public. No…only with Deidara. He was the boss now, Deidara was his vice administrator…everything they did, they did together. But while Deidara was wild, open and mostly appeared as a flaky, air-head to the rest of the world, Itachi could not. The Uchiha was boss and being boss meant you had to attain respect…whether through fear, coercion or outright bribery. Leader had taught him that…his very first lesson. Nothing was so important as the face you presented and the respect it earned.

Assuring himself that all was well, Itachi looked down and whirled the liquor in the glass absently, observing the way the amber liquid caught the flashing club lights and cast them up into his gaze…images there…he could almost see them. But then someone very close by cleared their throat and Itachi glanced up, instantly on guard…

…but found himself looking into the blank, black eyes of Kisame, another Red Cloud. Itachi's jaw clenched once and then unclenched; Kisame was always trying on his nerves…but tonight was a good night; Deidara was dancing in his favorite club, Itachi was quietly rejoicing…and the night was good for change. Maybe it wouldn't be _another_ annoying conversation with Kisame…things could change.

And then Kisame smiled, showing a mouthful of pointy teeth and Itachi's hopes fluttered down uselessly inside him…little butterflies with hole-filled wings. _One should know better._ Taking a small, unnoticed breath, Itachi blinked once, "Can I help you, Kisame?" His tone was short.

The very tall Red Cloud shrugged his wide shoulder and gave something of a grunt that might have passed for a chuckle; leaning against the wall in the private alcove reserved for Uchiha-sama by the club's owner, Kisame cocked his head. "That depends, Itachi-_sama_," he dragged the honorary out mockingly; Itachi wanted to reach across the table and...

…_deep breath, deep breath_. Deidara had him working, in secret, of course, on breathing exercises to calm his rage; his features always remained so impassive, true, but his rage was easily provoked…and Kisame was damned good at it. _Deep breath…_

"Continue, Kisame."

The unwanted visitor gave another laughing-grunt, "I was out on patrols tonight, Orochimaru too. Him and the medic-brat found a crosser in the western sector. Apparently, he was wearing a red bandanna…the medic-kid says that signifies some kinda allegiance in the Inner City. He couldn't say to what exactly but…" Kisame rolled his all-black eyes, "He _does_ say it means he belongs to a gang…of some kind…of unknown name." He grunted, more annoyed then worried. "That damned uppity kid thinks he knows it all."

Itachi flicked a glance over Kisame, gauging the man's annoyance; it seemed that the effect Kisame had on Itachi was karmic…Kisame did not like Kabuto. Fitting, Itachi supposed. Orochimaru didn't much like Kisame, either.

But Itachi took another sip of his brandy, mulling this over for just a moment. It wasn't all that important, really. The gangs of the Inner City were nothing to really worry the Itachi or the Corporation, but the others found it galling that those impudent urchins thought they were a match for Akatsuki. It seemed to affront them on a personal level…the Red Clouds, excluding Itachi and Deidara, had begun going on patrols regularly with their squads, though it was unnecessary. They took particular pleasure in catching crossers…people trying to get across the wall. Torture often followed, in the guise of interrogation. Itachi didn't halt it, only ordered that they weren't allowed to _kill_ anyone in custody. Too many loose ends and what not. Too troublesome.

The Red Clouds were currently exploring the full range of options, all of them short of just killing the captive outright. It was brutal, violent…disturbing…and the Red Cloud Officers were gunning for it nearly every night. It was becoming something of a ritual to the lot of them.

Itachi could have cared less. Less pests to deal with.

But now Kisame was looking at him, clearly expecting a reaction. Itachi took another sip of his brandy and put his glass down, empty…he held the warm liquor on his tongue for a moment, savoring and then swallowed, letting it course down his throat. "Kisame, I am sure that the patrols are making good progress in keeping the crossers on their side of the wall…now leave me; you're ruining my night."

The big man laughed aloud and slapped his hand down on the table; several dancers on the floor jumped, startled but then went back to dancing when they saw who was sitting there in the corner. No one dared look at Uchiha-sama for very long.

Itachi glared at Kisame, wanting him to go away without comment, but as the big fellow rose, he tossed a sharky, point-toothed smile over his shoulder, "You mean I'm ruining your view…you like watching the dancers."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "Only one." And then Kisame was walking away. "Kisame…"

"Hmmph?"

"Do not injure, insult or threaten Kabuto; I don't want to hear of an incident."

Kisame gave a cocky smirk, "You won't."

Itachi glared forcefully, his jaw setting, "Kisame."

Sighing with long-suffering agony, the big Red Cloud bowed shortly, "Very well, Uchiha-sama. Good evening." He drifted away from Itachi's alcove and was gone from the boss's sight.

Itachi sat still for a moment, feeling a soft pounding in his right temple…was it the music or the conversation with Kisame? The Uchiha didn't know but flagged down a waiter with a single snap of his fingers; he ordered another glass of brandy and a change of music. The server scuttled off to do as he was asked…in a moment he returned with a glass of brandy…just as the DJ spun out of the trans-music and into a softer, more mellow rock song.

_Kami bless._

Taking a slow sip of his newly refilled glass, Itachi gave a momentary smirk at the jumpy waiter, moving off into the crowd. Poor soul, not used to the authority Itachi wielded in this place…in any place. Then again, everyone was respectful or fearful of Uchiha-sama…in turns. It was the way of it.

_Sera, sera._

Just as he put his glass down on the table, Deidara slid into curved, comfortable boot beside him, breathing deeply…a smile stretching his face as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. His vibrant yellow, button-up shirt was open, revealing a plan white undershirt and the low waist band of his jeans…and a slash of flat, toned abdomen. Itachi's eyes darkened slightly and he cast a look over Deidara, taking in the disheveled appearance and the heavy breathing. _At least he is enjoying himself. _Just seeing that gave Itachi a small morsel of pleasure.

Deidara laughed suddenly and leaned his head back against a cushion, "Hehe, Itachi-kun, was that Kisame I just saw?" He waved a wobbly hand in the direction Kisame had gone off in, "He scared the girls away; first you and the bouncer and then Kisame looking all-sharky and whatnot…un." He laughed softly.

Itachi nodded, overcoming the urge to smile, "Indeed. Kisame was just reporting on the patrols." He reached out for his drink but Deidara was there first, snatching up the glass and bringing it to his lips all in one motion. Itachi's eyebrow cocked but just that fast, Deidara tilted his head back and tipped the entire glass of brandy down his throat, all in one very large shot. Keeping his head tilted back, he swallowed slowly and brought the glass away from his lips in a dramatic motion, drawing Itachi's gaze to the curve of his neck and then to the contrast of his painted fingernails against the clear, reflection of the glass.

Breathlessly and totally involuntarily, Itachi whispered, "Art."

Deidara laughed, his one visible eyes alight and leaned over to kiss Itachi on the cheek with happy mirth. "Itachi-kun…un…you are slowly developing an eye for heart. Hehe…un…we may have hope for you yet!" He placed the glass down onto the table and smiled at his lover, "If only we could get you to dance…you do it so nicely. Why don't you dance, un?"

Itachi sighed deeply, "We've had this conversation, koi…because I cannot seem so frivolous…so open and easy going. I am boss…I took Leader's place. I must have the respect of all." He gestured out toward the crowd, "If I dance, I am one of them…I loose my superiority…my position. They think I'm approachable…that, Deidara-kun, will not be allowed." He said the last word with great finality, the slow rock song in the background turning to one of sultry, sensual instrumentals.

Deidara smiled at him, his sapphire-aqua eyes flashing at him, "Ah, but I have made it through! I am respected…feared…_and_ I am frivolous and very, very…_very_ open." He gestured to the crowd, mimicking, "If it works for me…"

"It will not work for me."

"Why not?"

"Because," Itachi stated with a mocking tone, "you are expected to be wild, koi…you came from Stone." He spoke the name of the infamous party and club-riddled circuit of the Upper City; fifteen square blocks of residential homes and night clubs. It wasn't a hard thing to guess that Deidara was bound to grow up wild.

The blonde shrugged, nonchalant but smiling, "I suppose so…un…" And then his smile spread wider. "But do you know _why_ I like dancing?...un…"

Itachi shrugged, bemused, "Do tell." His face remained impassive and his eyes were occasionally sweeping over the crowd, but he was listening intently.

Deidara flipped his hair, though his bangs fell forward once more to cover one eye, "Because…un…dancing is an art." He chuckled, "Music is spontaneous…the feelings it inspires in people. Art isn't meant to last forever…" his eyes narrowed and his lips twitched petulantly, "no matter what _anyone_ says."

Itachi did not comment, only nodded.

The blonde continued, "So if music inspires spontaneous feelings then the reaction, each and every time, is different…dance til you drop…un…until you feel free…un…until you feel everything!" He smiled widely, seemingly comprehending while Itachi just stared, further bemused. "Un…art is life in motion…not frozen in time…un…motion, Itachi-kun. Motion and emotion." He grinned, "That is art…so I dance!"

Itachi shook his head slowly, "If I said you amaze me, would you believe me?"

Deidara only laughed and pointed out to the dance floor, "See there…out there? Those people dancing…that's art, Itachi-kun." He leaned over and kissed Itachi on the cheek, before settling back into his appropriate position.

They sat together, listening to the soft music and observing the crowd. Deidara ordered Itachi another brandy and a vodka for himself; they waiter brought it back on a tray, shaking and nearly fumbled both glasses in a hurried attempt to put them down and leave. Itachi, for his part, pretended not to notice, while Deidara laughed and made some small, coy joke about it that sent the waiter off with a crimson blush of embarrassment. Just rewards, Itachi thought.

The DJ spun into another sensual song and Deidara was eyeing the dance floor once more with antsy anticipation. Itachi could feel the rising urge in his lover…the blonde wanted to dance. Itachi hid his smile in his glass as he took a drink.

Deidara smiled, his painted fingernails tapping on the lacquered table-top…already his shoulders were swaying…he was already craving the dance. Itachi wished he could understand such an urge…he cared for Deidara, truly, but dancing…that was an "art" Itachi was afraid he'd never see through Deidara's eyes.

The blonde tossed him a look, "I'll be back Itachi-kun…this song…it's…un…I'll be back…un." He drifted out of the booth like someone entranced and out onto the dance floor, his body already swaying and moving…lovely, handsome. His open shirt shifted and Itachi caught glimpse of that bare slice of skin once more. Passion…that was Deidara. Abandoned, wild and utterly uncaring for the world.

And then, as if in reaction to his rapidly rising temperature, a cool breeze blew through the interior and wafted into the alcove…Itachi's eyes swept from Deidara to the doorway…

…for standing there, was an angel with pink hair.

* * *

**_Okay, there it was. Remember, no pestering me. I'll get to the Itachi/Sakura bit in the next chapter. School starts tomorrow, so I'll probably be too swamped and too tired to keep this constant update thing up. Lol. So ...please...hang in there. I'm working on it._**

**_This isn't as easy as it looks._**

**_And too all my faithful reviewers, Midnight-Miko and Monday's Dusk-Noon...thank you. Especially to Dusk...my one constant support._**

**_-erena g.t rose_**


	4. the Dance of Introduction

**_Okay, now see how much I love you guys...I did this chapter, when I SHOULD have been doing my homework. I have a quiz tomorrow...second day after break and already they wanna give us quizzes on a chapter we have to read TONIGHT. Sigh...And I'm only half done with my math homework. Grr._**

**_Forgive any errors or typos. I was kinda in a hurry. Lol. The thoughts were coming faster than my hands could move. Sigh. _**

**_Hmm, and yes...to Midnight-Miko and all the others...it's Itachi/Sakura-ness this time. Try to get a feel for my style. I like to switch things up. I like a well-rounded story. I'm not as good at writing as I am at criticizing, but I'm going to try and develope all the relationships. All of them._**

**_So enjoy it for now...I've kept you waiting for it. This is just the beginning. THere will be more._**

* * *

Chapter Four: ...The Dance of Introduction…

The door shut behind, sliding smoothly into place as the bouncer nodded and resumed his position; she didn't bother to nod in return…she was supposed to be a snob. Instead, her eyes scanned the crowd, taking in everything. The atmosphere…the people…the freedom of it all…

…but most importantly, the great tree in the center which gave the club its name. The large trunk protruded upward from beneath the club's floor, rising high into open courtyard and skylight; small benches were tucked neatly around its base to provide a little romantic seating and the tree's branches currently dropped under the delicate weight of white-petaled flowers that smelled vaguely like jasmine. The scent was everywhere, invading and overriding the senses, covering even the smell of sweat and music and expensive perfumes. Wondrous…wondrous plant life._ Mother Earth…Great Kami bless the goddess of flowers and Spring._ It was an thought…one that she'd whispered nearly every night since she was a child…she had once been sure her mother taught it to her…now it seemed more like a half-remembered poem.

A cool breeze swept in from the courtyard, weaving its way around the dance floor toward Sakura; it passed her with a breezy sort of laugh and for a moment she thought she heard rich laughter on the wind…surely she was imagining…or someone close by was laughing. Shaking her head slowly from side to side, she cocked her hip and crossed her arms, at home in a club. There weren't many in the Inner City, but she knew how to dance…that was all that was important, no?

The music was slow…sexy…the type of song you danced to with a partner…preferably a very hot male of very sensual nature and indiscriminate social standards. Smiling shortly to herself, Sakura let herself sway just the barest bare to the song, weaving her way through the throng of dancers to the very center of the floor; anonymity…that's what she was looking for. On the edges someone might get a good look at you…she wouldn't be having that, this evening. She wanted to dance.

_Bimmm, Bimmm, Bimmm…windchimes…Bimmm, Bimm, Bimmm… "Twisted this feeling…"…_ the beat of the song was slow but pulsing and the singer's voice was a haunting, mellowed-soprano that left Sakura's nerves tingling. _Oooh…_a pleasant rush of energy shot from the very core of her and she felt herself loosen, her arms falling to her side, her fists uncurling from their protective fists. Her legs were not so stiff and her hips swayed slowly…her eyes drifted closed and for a moment there was no one else in the room…just her…just the music.

She danced.

The smell of jasmine permeated the air around her, lending a dream-like quality to her perceptions of the club…was that mist…or the product of a fog machine? Were the women dancing not too far from her unearthly beings…snobby angels who deigned to grace a mortal club? Were those men not heroes and legendary knights? Why did everything have to glitter so painfully…shine was brightly in the semi-darkness of the club's interior. She was bemused, she knew…enchanted by the freedom of such a pastime…but, oh, how she loved to dance. Nothing more…not for the attention…or for her skill…but because she could lose herself to the movements, the joy…the connection to all and nothing…and for a short time, she was free of Konoha and the wars and all thoughts of gangs and deception. She was simply a girl…a woman…simply a dancer.

"_And I know, yes I know…but is this real?"_ The singer's voice, low and melodious, continued on…a song of seduction and wanting…and disbelief. Sakura rolled her head slowly across her shoulders, felt the delicious crack and smiled softly; her arms rose gracefully above her head, twining and twisting as she moved to the song…_ "But is this real..?"_ The pink-haired girl found herself smiling, _Who gives a damn if it's real…enjoy it._

She abandoned herself to the oblivion of dance, never aware that a pair of endless obsidian eyes had settled on her…burned into her…watched her with barely veiled attraction.

She danced…and he watched.

((O0oo0O))

_A pink-haired angel_…that was it, it had to be. Because Itachi had never found himself so captured…so immediately enraptured by a single slip of a woman.

A woman, yes…because she had to be…he could feel a disastrous quickening in his blood…desire pooled low in his body. Oh, she was young, yes…but surely…not _too_ young. _Hmmm…_His thoughts whirled…

"_I've officially given up hunting for a mother for my child"..._hadn't he said that to Deidara not a few scarce hours ago? He had seduced, bedded and rejected more women than he could easily recall…their names where never important…only that they were enticing…socially elite. In the end, of course, each was worse then her predecessor and Itachi had seceretly loathed his quest. He felt no desire for those women…curiosity, to see if they were worthy to bear his children…but never true, wanton desire. He bedded them…a quick fuck.

But this…_Kami, what a creature!_ She was out there, dancing…dancing like there was no one else in the room. His eyes traced her lithe figure, taking in every detail. She wore precious little…a pair of low slung, baggy jeans and a mesh top over a tank-top. Her toned abdomen flexed femininely with each movement and her hips, narrow but delectably curved, seemed to beckon him. He knew he was staring…he wanted to stare…_needed_ to stare…just not so openly. Retrieving his brandy, he took a long, slow sip…he didn't taste the liquor, only swallowed it in a large gulp.

_Parched._ He was parched, hungering. _Thirsty_. For what?

_For her._

What utter foolishness…and yet…

Cursing softly, Itachi put his glass down on the table roughly and a little too hard.

Women, since he was but a teenager, had been throwing themselves at him…into his bed. He was a sexually educated individual…his prowess and skill unquestionable. Never had a woman left his bed unsatisfied…even if he was disgusted by them. Call it an unnecessary quirk…it was his way.

But women flocked to him…in droves…and he was used to it.

"_I've officially given up hunting for a mother for my child"… "That's what you say, un." _Deidara most definitely hadn't meant his words to be pondered in such a way, but Itachi found them eerily prophetic. But no…no, no, no…he could do this. Just because he was attracted to some…some chit, didn't mean he was considering her. No, of course not. Deidara and Itachi had always had an open policy on relationships…Deidara had taken lovers before; Itachi did not interfere. Never had Deidara brought these lovers into any type of long-term consideration though…Itachi, he claimed, was his one and only. But…

…No, I'm not considering, he repeated to himself firmly, angry that his inner calm could be so disturb…over…over nothing at all. A dancing girl…not such an outrageous thing…there were dozens of attractive women in the club…

_None of them wafted in on a breeze and dance like goddesses of abandonment_…the part of his that was a poet at heart whispered treacherously, tempting him with images. He could dance, true enough…he was good at it. He and Deidara had danced before…at home…in privacy, where there was no respect to be lost. But here…_what madness has overtaken me?_

The song's beat picked up a little and the girl on the dance floor whirled, throwing her hands higher, her long bangs falling forward to obscure her face. But her expression…_that_ he could see clearly. Her lips parted slightly and her chest rose in rapid breaths…she panted, exhilarated…_beautiful_…sexual in a way that was utterly innocent.

_He wanted her._ He could take her…it was possible. No women had ever turned down his advances, when they were offered. He could bed her, take his fill of her…use her and worship her in complete devotion for an evening…and in the morning's light, when clarity returned, he would send her away…breaking whatever befuddling spell she had cast on him.

Maybe it was the flickering club lights, or the jasmine-aroma in the air…or the cool breeze that cast cold chills down his spine, but Itachi found himself sliding out of his seat and walking through the throng of dancers like a man lost in his dreams. _Enchanted…bewitched._ The music began to fade into another song and the pink-haired woman in front of him opened her eyes and turned to face him…_Can you sense me, goddess?_

Her eyes were jade and sultry, ringed by long lashes and creamy flesh. She wore no makeup, save for some lipgloss and she smelled slightly of gardenias…_such inattentive seduction…_almost as if she didn't mean for every man's eyes to fall upon her…and they were. She was in the very center of the dance floor, and every male's gaze was passing over her with barely tamped desire. _Cads…don't you know she's mine?_

_Mine?_ The part of him that sounded much more like Leader gave a twisted, cruel laugh…_Since when do you keep any woman, Itachi?_ _Only Deidara will stay with you…only he can accept such a monster as you are._

But those eyes were wide and deep, bespeaking of intelligence and wit…and passion. Her full lips and pert nose suggested low-aristocratic heritage…maybe a watered-down line. Common aristocrats. Normally he would name her beneath his station…tonight he was obliged to conveniently ignore it for the sake of curiosity…and desire.

The DJ spun into another soft song…haunting, yet again. The girl just looked upon him, neither speaking nor moving. She didn't step closer or move away. It seemed as if the two of them were frozen in time…unable to breeze until this unbearable tension broke.

And then someone jostled her and she blinked rapidly, her eyes clearing as she focused in on him; he gave her a semblance of his wry smile and proffered a hand politely, "Might I have this dance?" It was an elegant approach to such a modern thing as this form of dancing, but it seemed to be the right idea. Her eyes, alight with some inner joy, widened and she smiled widely, flashing him a dazzling expression that left him momentarily stunned. _Such artless guile…no coyness…no baiting_. Such a rarity; women of his class were never so innocent as this.

The new song began to pick up motion and the girl came closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck as his hands fell to her hips; their noses were inches apart, though she had to look up into his eyes, for he was a good two-heads taller than her. Her hips began to sway softly side to side and he gave her a hips a small squeeze to signal his approval. _Delicious creature._

He held her close and moved against her, swaying as she swayed, bending as she bent. He was engulfed in her…her eyes, her skin…her scent and very manner. She was innocent…so innocent…but surely not _that_ innocent. She would come to him, he sure of it. Desire hit him hard...and he was hard pressed to hide the signs of it from her.

Over the low beat of the music he whispered in her ear, "Are you an angel? Some kind of fae perhaps?" The words came out, half jest, half true question. She entranced him. Nothing of earthly origin could be so utterly …seductive.

She laughed softly and Itachi felt a jolt run through him as that sound, like the tinkling of a crystal windchime, richened by the sweet, heavy nectar of honey filled his ears. _Artless…utterly artless._ How many women did he know who practiced their laughter in front of a mirror…how many more did he know who didn't laugh for fear of wrinkles? Such carefree laughter…_Ah, Dei-kun, this …this_ _should be your definition of art…emotion and motion…this is art._

She titled her head back and he inclined his to hear her answer, "No, just a natural born girl. All flesh…all bone and blood." She smiled at him, "And you? Perhaps a wicked prince? Shadow-mancer at the very least?"

_Shadow-mancer? _So the chit had studied a little mythology…legends and lore. Intriguing. At least she was learned.

"No, I cannot say I claim those powers…"

She laughed again and another jolt traveled down the length of his spine, "Cannot or will not?" She watched his eyes and then smiled, "Very well then, wicked prince, keep your secrets!" She laughed merrily as they swayed and then shifted, closer.

They moved together in silence for a while, bodies brushing close and then he inclined his head, "I am called Uchiha Itachi." He spoke his name with the quiet confidence of one who knew he had power.

Something flickered there in her eyes…recognition? But then she was smiling again and Itachi found it intriguing the way she ducked her head to avoid his gaze. Perhaps she had heard of his reputation…seducing various hordes of women over the yeas had given him something of a following.

When she did not raise her head or answer back, he chuckled and nudged her gently, "Come, it is customary to respond with your name in return." Still she did not look at him… "It is not a very hard thing to do, little one."

And then she did raise her head and for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of defiance in those jade eyes…and then she smiling again and he could focus on nothing else. "And why would you want my name, wicked prince?" She cocked her head, casting her bangs across her forehead in a curious way, "To seek me out perhaps, or merely to mark me down in a long list of conquests?" She shook her head slowly, her hips swaying a little less fluidly, "I'm afraid my lord, that I have no name to supply you with."

Itachi was taken a little aback at this and could only look down into her deep, clear eyes as the music began to wane. The song was coming to an end; "Give me a name, goddess, any name."

She gave him something of an insolent smirk, "And if I do not desire to."

Itachi returned her smirk with one of his own, "Indulge me."

At this her eyes fairly flashed jade-fire and she tossed her hair a little bit, flicking it over her shoulder temperamentally. "It might please you to know _my lord,_ that not all the world dances to your tune."

"You may dance to any tune you like, little goddess," he whispered this, his eyes flickering with obsidian desire, "So long as you dance for me alone."

She glared at him, suddenly fierce as she took a step back and crossed her arms…right there in the middle of the dance floor, "I dance for myself, my lord…and for myself, alone." She whirled on her heel then and began to strut off toward the door, moving through the dispersing couples as the song came to an end. Itachi followed her, bemused, at a walking pace…he noted absently how people moved out of his way fearfully, even as they turned curious eyes on his discussion with the pink-haired young lady.

"Do not be so cruel to me, little one. I find you…delectable." His voice nearly purred the word, softly sounding the syllables out. It was sinful really, the way he wanted to sweep her up, drag her to his quarters at the manor and have his way with her. _Absolutely sinful…_

She turned to glare at him, only a few paces from the exit. Her cheeks were flushed, the pinkish tint staining those cheekbones adorably."What is it that you desire of me…aside from the obvious and the lude?"

He could only rake his gaze over her, taking in each passionate detail. "Your name, goddess," he said absently, "Give me your name."

She glared at him in abject anger and then sighed deeply, her eyes narrowing. "Persistent, aren't you, Red Cloud?"

Itachi wasn't really listening closely to her words…more to the cadence of her tone and the ringing sound of defiance he heard there. "Persistent…yes." He failed to note the way several individuals in the crowd exchanged fearful and disbelieving glances.

She was silent, glaring…and he looked up to meet her gaze full force. Jade clashed dangerously with obsidian and then finally she blinked, sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"You may call me Harusame… Harusame Kiyoraka." She gave him a curt nod, "Goodbye, Uchiha-sama." And with that she turned on her heel, ducked through the door and was gone out into the night. Abrupt, cutting.

Entrancing.

Itachi stood there for a moment…_Pure Spring Rain? ..._An inward, bemused chuckle..._Foolish little goddess._ She enticed him…the first woman to ever reject his advances…

…and it was only then that Itachi abruptly remembered that they were in the club…and that now every single eye was focused on him. Turning on his heel, Itachi glared at the lot of them, suddenly grim. Damn it, he broke his own rule…Leader's rule…the _first rule_.

"_Nothing is so important as the face you present and the respect it earns."_

What had that pink-haired chit done to him? He acted so out of character. He danced, he flirted. He step himself up for a very public rejection. He lost face.

And now they were staring at him like a damned zoo exhibit.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi laced his fingers together and held them to his lips, seemingly contemplating the crowd at large. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stood absolutely still. The people milled about seemed to hold their breath collectively…

…and then jumped as one as Itachi's eyes snapped open to reveal a crimson gaze, accented by whirling black…and then the crowd was fervent, as one body, to push itself away from him, suddenly intimidated to the point of fright. They wanted out…fast…quickly.

They would not be mentioning this incident again…

Uchiha-sama had ears everywhere…eyes and spies in all places…

_Uchiha-sama…_Did she call me Uchiha-sama?

A hand descended on his shoulder and Itachi spun to glare, ready to attack, only to find himself facing a wry smile and one single, sapphire eye gazing at him in serious curiosity. Sighing, Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself and then blinked a few times, trying to clear the murderous intent from his eyes. It took some effort…he was very abruptly in the mood to hit something.

Deidara saw this…knowing him so well…and laughed, slinging an arm around his partner's shoulders in a carefree manner. Itachi flinched slightly and glanced over his shoulder but they were alone…even the bouncers had fled.

Good, he thought. _Fear me._

And then he was walking toward the back door of the club, Deidara beside him…and he whispered softly, "What the hell happened in there?"

The blonde chuckled, "That Ita-kun, was a very, very, _very_ public rejection." When his lover glared at him, Deidara patted his shoulder in a dog-friendly kinda way, "Don't worry though…you had the crowd way under control…un…Yeppy, absolutely quaking in their boots…un." He chuckled again.

"Did she call me…"

"Uchiha-sama? Yes…un…in front of everyone. No one ever calls you that…not unless, you know…they're brave…un…or foolish." Deidara's gaze turned solemn then and the smile started to slip from his lips. "But she said something else."

"Oh? And what else did I miss while I befuddled?" Itachi fairly growled the words, uneasy.

"She called you 'Red Cloud'."

There was a moment of silence and then Itachi cursed under his breath… "Damn chit…where did she pull that from?" No one was supposed to know that Itachi, Deidara and the other "CEO's" of Akatsuki Corp were Red Cloud Captains. It was a fairly well-guarded secret.

"Maybe she saw you speaking with Kisame…un."

"No…she did not arrive until Kisame was long gone…indeed, you were already on the floor again."

Deidara turned to glance at him as they approached the sleek Porsche parked in the velvet-roped VIP lane. Painted elegant silver, it was Itachi's...they slid in and as they shut the doors, Itachi turned the key in the ignition.

"So…un…you saw her arrive?"

Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and went down the fine-paved street, absently enjoying the fluid smoothness of the vehicle's maneuvering. Fluid, graceful. _Like her._

Damn it.

After a moment, he answered, "Yes. I noted her the moment she walked in."

Deidara tossed him another glanced, the shadows of the passing streetlights making it hard for Itachi to read his expression. "Oh? And …do you find her attractive?" His tone was of an undiscernable empathy.

More silence and then Itachi sighed. "She's gorgeous. A goddess. I told her as much."

Deidara nodded absently and then reached across the center console to capture on of Itachi's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. Itachi allowed this, comforted a little, by the familiarity of Deidara's touch. The blonde squeezed his fingers gently, a silent message.

Itachi squeezed back.

They drove in silence…but when they hit the inter-city highway that would take them to their part of town, Itachi lowered the hood…because Deidara liked it down…and pushed the car's speed higher.

Doing one-twenty on an abandoned highway at two in the morning, with their hair whipping freely in the wind, Deidara pulled their interlaced hands upward and kissed the back of Itachi's…

…because change was coming. They could feel it.

* * *

**_No, this isn't the end of the story...just the end of this chapter. Sigh. I'm notorious for not finishing anything I start...hehehehe, ask my boyfriend. Lol. He hates me for it. Lol._**

**_JK._**

**_Anyway, much love to those of you who are ACTUALLY enjoying this...most are not. Hehehe, you wouldn't believe some of the emails I got...they actually said they might flame me every chapter til I wrote Itachi/Sakura. Grr. Such idiocy._**

**_Anyway, love you guys. Much love to Dusk, once more. I love you._**

**_-erena g.t rose_**


	5. Turbulence

**_Okay, guys. I've been suffering from some serious writer's block. And I've suffered some set backs with school and stuff so it's been a bit difficult to get started on this chapter. Please don't rip my head off...I have school, in full swing, trying to behead me already. No more is necessary._**

**_Aside from that, this one is really short. Just wanted to get this out there. Don't complain about the lack of action. It's building._**

**_Anyway...Muah...Dedicated, once again, to my Dusk._**

* * *

Chapter Five:…Turbulence…

The night's air was moist…rain clouds still hovered high above, but the light drizzling had nearly stopped. Sakura kept her head down as she streaked through the Upper City streets, keeping to the shadows. _Damn it._ A Red Cloud! Uchiha-sama…the same Uchiha who might as well have been bloody-fucking emperor of Konoha. Inner City gossip said he was ruthless, blood-thirsty and ambitious; Kakashi-sensei had warned her about Red Clouds, true…but that one most especially.

_Ugh, what was I thinking?_ She jumped a small puddle that hadn't yet drained in an attempt to avoid noisy splashing sounds. She was sure of her ability to outpace a night guard, but to escape one…in the Upper City? Where she had no real, intimate knowledge of the layout? Sakura scouted and occasionally took small mission up this way…but she wasn't brave enough…or reckless enough to risk running into a night patrol. Too many questions and an inevitable fight.

She reached the Curtain in record time, sliding to her knees behind the vending stand and hauling fiercely on the rope attached the stone. It slid out of place with only the barest scraping of stone against stone and then Sakura was popping through the little hole, her gaze swiveling from right to left and back as she crawled out the other end, rope still in hand. The cobblestone moved back into place, the rope lying inconspicuously in the shadowy filth behind the overflowing waist receptacles.

The air smelled different in the Inner City; Sakura welcomed the mixed scent of mold, mildew and wet mortar with a sort of smile. She crept away from the Curtain and, covered by shadows, slipped back down Straight Lane, wary of any small noise that might betray a guard, patrol…or some figure of higher power.

_Uchiha-sama._

Even _thinking_ his title sent pure, unadulterated chills down her spine.

She stalked through the shadows with cat-quiet steps and heightened senses…she was on the alert, though whether it was a conscious decision or the taint of Uchiha Itachi in her thoughts, she did not know.

Thankfully she made it out of the highly patrolled four-block zone and back into familiar territory where she held her head up higher and could finally relax. She was safe. For the most part, as long as she stayed on the right side of Kage Street, she was on Seven's territory. Untouchable.

Take that _Uchiha._

The alleyways on either side of the street were dark, unlit passageways, filled with garbage and listless homeless-men and women. The children were few and far between; most were dead and gone or in a gang of their own. Seven was such a gang.

Sakura traversed the streets and then rounded a corner near the old abandoned kimono workshop; another block and another corner…Sakura was on her own block.

Seven's "abandoned" headquarters stood before her, the building bearing a heavy metal sign and insignia that read in scrawling red lettering, "Konoha Kunai & Shuriken, Co." Kakashi had picked the place; abandoned for a long while, he'd said…perfect hideout what with its loads and carts of unshipped weaponry. Knives, daggers, kunai and shuriken; Seven was always outfitted with as much as they could carry.

The alley running along the back of the building was where Sakura had made her exit from…it was where she intended to enter. She was slipping through the shadows along that path when the barest rustle of sound alerted her to a presence. She turned a little to meet the pearlescent-lavender gaze of the sentry.

"Hinata-chan." She spoke the name by way of greeting, casting the slightly younger girl a vestige of a smile.

The girl blew her bangs out of her face and then straightened her sweater a little, "I didn't see you go out, Sakura-chan." She shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm not a very good sentry."

Before Sakura could rebuke the self-degradation, a pale, lean hand descended on Hinata's shoulder and both girls look to Neji, who stood behind his lover. "Enough, _sayuriko…_I want to hear no more of that. You nearly had Sakura." He nodded his head at the pink-haired girl; she nodded back as she turned away.

She was two feet from the door when Neji's cool, flat tone floated to her, "Sakura-san, Kakashi was looking for you." There was nothing in that tone to hint at the particulars, but Sakura sensed that Kakashi had probably posted the lovers as sentries to keep watch out for her; the cousins were notoriously sharp.

Nodding again to no one in particular, Sakura opened the metal panel and slid into the warehouse, walking confidently across the mainfloor toward her bed. No one really seemed to notice her walk in…she nearly a foot from her bed when Kakashi appeared at her side. "Step outside with me."

Sakura sighed, "I'd prefer not to." She sank down onto her bed, pulling off her boots and tucking them under the bed. "I'm tired Kakashi-sensei…I only wish to go to sleep." It wasn't strictly true; Sakura _really_ wanted to find out more about Uchiha-sama…_Itachi_…but no…that was best left for another day…another day on which she hadn't mysteriously disappeared.

Kakashi examined her expression and Sakura did her best to fake it _and_ appear natural. No mean feat, there. But finally Kakashi nodded slowly and stepped away, "Tomorrow morning, I want to talk to you. Meet me on the catwalk." He spun on his heel, cool as you please and sauntered across the room to collapse onto a bed beside Iruka.

Letting out a relived breath that she hadn't known she'd captured, Sakura laid back down onto her pillow, her hair fanning outward like a halo once more. Her nerve ending were tingling…_Itachi_…her clothing suddenly seemed too tight, too inviting…_Itachi…_

But if it was inviting, why didn't he make a move?

..._Itachi…_

And why, most importantly of all, was she still thinking about that Red Cloud mongrel? A Red Cloud captain who loved bloodshed…and smelled of lightning and passion…who had eyes one could fall into …and a smirk to melt the heart of any mortal instantaneously.

…_Itachi…_

What in the hell?

…_Uchiha Itachi…_

Sakura drifted off into a troubled sleep that night, her dreams plagued by obsidian eyes that slowly bled to garnet…and a sound, the voice of a man, whispering to her…sinful caresses…warm skin…engulfing embrace…_Sakura…Sakura…_

…_Itachi…_

* * *

**_So I hope you don't mind the shortness; I'm trying. It's hard to work with such an unconventional pairing...pairings. I'm working at my own pace, trying to get all my credits for school. Damn them._**

**_So anyway, here you go...Onward to Chatper 6...eventually._**

**_Review for me...please? _**

****

**_-erena g.t. rose_**


	6. Dawn

**_Hey there again! Chapter 6 is here! Finally. Yea sorry about the previous short chapters...Couldn't help it. I have a lot of stuff going on...actually, my head is swimming. Lol. But I'm dedicated to this story...I have you know, this is the FURTHEST I've ever gotten in posting a fic on this site. ((Cheering))_**

**_Anyway, so here it is...Not a lot of ACTION in this chapter...but it's coming...((dodges objects thrown by angry mob))...I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know the majority of you want Itachi/Sakura moments already. I'm sorry. You're going to have to hold your horses a bit. I'm building up on relationships...and background. This isn't just a romance...it's an ACTUAL story. ((sigh))...Or, at least, that's what I'm going for._**

**_So, yes...Here it is. Hopefully you will enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter Six: …Dawn…

Dawn came slow and sluggish in the Inner City. The sun rose beyond the Curtain and only around nine o'clock did it really touch upon the decaying warehouses and destroyed districts of the poor. Seven's territory, seated as it was toward the rear of the Inner City, was one of the first to get the delayed beam of sunshine.

But the truth was, save for a few of the lazier or more active of the crew, most of Seven's members were up at the Dawn _hour_…six o'clock sharp. Training in the still-dark alleys, lots and garages that stretched out for miles in either direction was the way of it; Kakashi-sensei had trained them to think of it as army-regimented exercise.

Sometimes Sakura wondered if Kakashi was the devil himself.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Sakura sat up on her cot, propping herself up on her elbows. Already, she was alert, scanning the area around her for danger…of course, in the Seven's den, who would dare come after them. Assuring herself there was no immediate danger, Sakura allowed herself to collapse back down on her pallet.

Her sleep, short-lived and troubled, was filled with visions of smoke, mirrors and a pair of obsidian eyes that tracked her in the darkness. Sighing with what might have been frustration, Sakura blinked once more, stretched her limbs and shoved the covers off with one hand. _Morning time, Morning time…_old nursery rhymes flitted in her ears…she wiped them away like cobwebs.

She was still wearing her clothes from the night before; grimacing slightly because she smelled like a mix of sweat and perfume, Sakura slid out of her bed and padded to the storage chest were she kept her clothing. Withdrawing a towel, loose pants, a shirt and undergarments, she made her way to the area that was designated for bathing and cleaning up.

The alcove was small…the impression Sakura got was that it had been a normal water-closet for a factory…a toilet and a sink. Somewhere in the past, Kakashi had jimmi-rigged a shower head to the water pipe so that one might take a semi-descent shower…as long as no one else was using the sink. How the water was still running and on no one knew…there were some things one just didn't ask.

She bathed, washing her body and hair, reveling in the cleanliness that could only be brought about by soap, water and diligence. She knew some of the others went two or three days without bathing if they did nothing…strenuous. Sakura could not.

She ended her shower quickly, dried with the towel and slipped into her fresh clothing. The soiled things she carried back to her living space and dropped them into another storage chest for laundry day.

Toweling her hair dry, Sakura glanced at the out-dated by still-functional clock on her bookshelf; six-thirty. Time to go. Spreading the towel over her trunk to dry, Sakura walked across the expanse of the room, to a little staircase made of rusted, but still-trusty iron and steel. It led up to the cat walk that encircled the entire inside of the building…Kakashi would be there.

_Time to face the Piper…Best hope you're not a liar…_Nursery rhymes…again. Sakura nearly growled aloud before she squashed the impulse and banished the thoughts. Mornings were not her best time of day.

She climbed the staircase and made it to the catwalk; at the far end, leaning against a railing overlooking the main common area was Kakashi, his silver-blonde hair falling forward to veil his expression. He wore his training clothes with a large black bandanna tied around his neck; sometimes he pulled it up…but mostly it rested just there, obscuring the lower half of his face without actually covering it. A blue sapphire in his left ear glinted in the muted light of the warehouse; he turned to face her, flinty-gray eyes focusing on her with something like question.

Sakura cocked a brow and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As she neared, Kakashi stood still; when she reached him, he gestured for her to lean beside him. She did so, trying to appear relaxed. _The price I pay,_ she thought wearily. _Just had to go out last night, didn't I?_

"Sakura…", Kakashi spoke so abruptly that Sakura nearly jumped.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei?" She wanted to blame that disarming little tremor in her voice on a yawn…she tried to fake on belatedly but when Kakashi didn't so much as bat an eyelash, she was sure he wasn't fooled.

He only continued, quietly…slowly. "Sakura, you didn't tell anyone you were going out last night." This wasn't a question but a statement and not one that was meant to be argued, "You could have been …detained."

"Hai."

Kakashi nodded, "And last night, I got late reports of two attempted crossings, foiled by the Red Clouds and their patrols." He gestured absently, lazily with one hand, "Don't suppose you got a good look at any of that, hm?"

Sakura shook her head at first and then reconsidered; surely it couldn't bother anything. "I heard the sounds…the Clouds talking…didn't see anything though." She bowed her head.

Her mentor made a sound like a humming dragonfly, "I didn't think so." He nodded once, not looking at her; "Will you tell me where you went?"

Ah, here was there hard-bit. Kakashi was a good leader, firm, strict, disciplined…but also a friend…a companion…a father, brother and flirt. He was seeking information from her…but she was disinclined to give it to him. He would think her gallivanting was too dangerous…knowing him, he'd assign her to sentry-duty for the next few months.

Can't be having that, now can we?

Look up and meeting his gray-steel gaze, she held it and said, "No, sensei. It's irrelevant." Her tone was final…a tone that invited no arguments. Kakashi watched her for a moment and then gave her a crooked little smile.

"Too saucy for your own good, girl."

Sakura gave a smile of her own, relieved that Kakashi had not pressed the subject. "It keeps my head above the water with you, Mr. Arrogance." She teased him easily enough…it had been a running dialogue between them for years.

"Yea yea."

They fell into comfortable silence, watching as down-below, the other early-birds were going above their tasks. Naruto and Sasuke were heading for the bathing alcove; Neji and Hinata were just coming in from sentry duty, both looking around with tired eyes of crystalline white. They walked together toward their slightly larger bed in the farthest corner from Sakura and fell in, drawing a hanging curtain around them.

Shaking her head in understanding, Sakura started to turn away; a hand gripped her elbow. Turning back to look over her shoulder at Kakashi, the pink-haired girl found her mentor looking straight at her, surveying her critically.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi offered words as if she had no spoken at all.

"Sakura, you know today is the parley with Shift. I am hoping you will be attending."

Startled, Sakura blinked, "Don't I always, sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder absently and released his grip on her elbow. Sakura turned to face him fully and blinked twice in quick succession, her jade eyes worried. "Are you okay, Kakashi? You're not sick or anything?" Kakashi, who had been a constant in her life for longer than any other, was usually healthy.

The silver-haired man blinked, "No, no. I'm alright. Just---thinking." He shrugged his shoulders, loosening the muscles, "You know those members of Shift can be…difficult."

_Understatement of the year, sensei._

But if that was all that was bothering him...

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and tried to make her smile light, "Of course, sensei. You know I would not miss Gaara-san's…company…not for all the sleep and rest in the world." The joke was an old one…

…but it achieved the desired affect. Kakashi gave a chuckle and his eyes crinkled merrily in amusement, "Why do you torment him? Sometimes I think you're the only reason we were fighting that war…and now

look? You get to sit down at the negotiation table and act like you're friends with the demon-spawned bastard."

Sakura laughed and Kakashi chuckled…but when the sound faded, there was a comfortable silence. Finally a sigh, "Go about your day as usual. We're having the meeting at noon, down at the old skate-park, second pavilion. Carry no visible weapons." He waved her off, knowing she would catch the drift. "Now go. And next time, just warn some one before you're going to vanish."

Sakura turned away fully and was already walking away from him, "Then what would be the point of vanishing?"

A distant chuckle was the only reply she got as she headed back down the metal stairs. Below, through an open doorway, she could see Neji, Hinata and Ino practicing their hand-to-hand. The sun _still_ wasn't up.

Shrugging her shoulders to loosen them up, Sakura walked out into the dusky courtyard; "Anyone up for two-on-two?"

((O0oo0O))

Over the Curtain and across the City, in an elegant, sprawling manor bedded in the granite mountain, a pair of aqua-sapphire eyes opened slowly, carefully. Dreamer's eyes, they were; he was a dreamer and an artist. But he was no fool either. His sleep had been filled with intriguing visions of a gossamer angel…

…an angel with pink hair.

Now, Deidara wasn't particularly religious; who was these days? But his father had once told him that the gods spoke to mortals in their dreams; it was a romantic notion that appealed very much to the blonde's artistic soul…gods, dreams….visions of destiny and decision.

That was how he met Itachi after all.

The thought of those early days made him smile.

The bed covers, made of silk the color of baby storm clouds, were pooled low on his abdomen; his chest was bare and his hair was loose around him, spread out like a golden array of sunlight. To his left, lying on a single white pillow, was his lover.

Inwardly, Deidara sighed; admiring Itachi in his sleep was the safest and most fulfilling opportunity one could ever get. The cold-blooded killer the entire Akatsuki Corp. feared was a beautifully sculpted, wondrously formed being; skin the color of creamed-milk…long, raven hair spilling over his shoulder in a loose ponytail. His chest, bare, peeked out from under the covers…his long legs spread out beneath them. His features were softer in sleep, more relaxed…

Well…Deidara smothered a smile…Itachi-kun never _really_ relaxed completely. Even in his sleep, he was on the alert, though only dimly. Behind closed doors, and only with Deidara, did he allow his waking-alertness to come down at all. Always so careful…always watchful.

Sighing softly, Deidara looked up at the roof, sliding one hand under her head. They had spent the night in his room; Itachi was having his own sheets washed and his room cleaned. He did it after each woman left.

Deidara was most thankful.

But…sighing to himself, softly, Deidara shifted his weight…utilizing the gravest amount of care, usually reserved for undercover assassinations, he slid out of the bed…no need to wake Ita-kun.

He stood beside the bed, clothed only in a loose pair of black draw-string pants and stared down at Itachi for a moment, making sure he was still asleep. When he had assured himself that it was so, Deidara padded quietly across the hardwood floors of his suite and through an arched doorway to his studio.

The room was simple enough; sky blue walls, white trim and a dozen or so lockers that held all his supplies and extra batches of clay. Artist that he was, there was already an easel set up in the corner, freshly supplied with paper and charcoals…a bench, placed before it, was just waiting for him.

_Ah…_He missed his studio sometimes…he hadn't been in here in a few days. The room smelled faintly of cooked clay and tempura paints…homey, really. _Home is where the ART is…_

For a moment, Deidara wanted to giggle helplessly.

And then he was striding toward the bench and sat down, pale, lean hands reaching out for a stick of charcoal. It was slightly cool in his hand, but when he held it lightly between two fingers, it warmed up quickly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes…_Gather the image…Gather the image…_

_A pink-haired angel stood in a doorway, leaning lazily against the frame...her arms were crossed over her chest. Her hair fell only to her shoulders, but it was luxurious…soft-looking. How would it feel to his touch? Satin? Silk? Fine? Thick?_

_Skin, pale like moon-milk…eyes, large and somehow innocent, despite the shadows there. Jade-green, wide…heavy lashes. Beautiful._

_Slim waist, toned muscles…lean…somehow curvy. Long legs…moderately tall…short compared to him. She was draped in a flowing, white gown…wait…not a gown…_

_A bedsheet…wrapped tightly around her breast, it flowed like a Grecian gown to the floor, where it pool around her. Attitude and elegance. _

_Her lips, full and lush, were quirked. She opened her mouth, eyes shining, and spoke…voice lilting…_

"_Deidara-kun…Aishiteruze…"_

His eyes fluttered open once more…

There she was, the living image from his dreams…sketched there on the once blank sheet of paper…

Her attitude was captured in her pose…the crossed arms, the lifted chin. Humor…amusement…her eyes were shining. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, like she was frozen in the midst of saying something to him. Her hair, unbound and free, was free to sweep and curl around her shoulders.

Every detail was perfect…a perfect image of the girl-woman in his dreams…the same woman from the club. The blonde was sure he hadn't been close enough…nor gotten such a good look at the girl….

His subconscious didn't impress this dream upon him…his father, old artist that he was, was right. The godswere trying to tell him something. Or some occurrence along those lines.

He could hardly believe he was so fanciful as to go along with accepting that.

Suppressed desire, perhaps? Deidara hadn't taken up with a woman in a few months….he hadn't craved it, in particular. Now, lustful thoughts came flooding in at a mile a minute…the pink-haired girl stretched out before him…writhing under him…panting and moaning with him. A small, rare blushed stained his cheeks as he gazed upon the face of his sketch.

"Remarkable."

Startled, Deidara looked up; he hadn't heard Itachi come into the studio. But alas, there he was…dressed only in draw-strings as well; he leaned against a wall, observing the portrait from afar. His eyes were slits, narrowed obsidian…his hair was slipping free from its binding…

Deidara smiled, "Un…I suppose…" He shrugged.

Itachi cocked a brow, "Come, don't be modest." He stalked across the room, coming to rest behind Deidara. "Look here…you have the shape of her body perfect…slim waist, but she's lean…nice hips as well." He waved his hand toward the girl's face, careful not to touch the charcoal itself. "You have the tilt of her chin right…arrogant…confident. And the eyes…yes." He stopped speaking…to observe.

The blonde smiled thinly, "I dreamed of her….last night."

Itachi looked down at him, eyes narrowing; he looked at his lover for a moment and then rolled a shoulder, "As did I."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Who is she?" Deidara's voice was soft, his eyes studying the life-like portrait he sketched. The girl seemed to stare through him, reaching for him…her eyes danced, challenging him. _Come to me…Come to me._

He felt rather than saw Itachi shake his head minutely, "She is…unknown to me."

More silence.

"What do you think her name is?"

Itachi blinked and then gave something of a crooked smile, "Harusame…Harusame Kiyoraka." His leaned forward, one hand playing idly with Deidara's golden hair, the other reaching out to stroke the blank canvas beside the girl's figure.

…_Kiyoraka_.

((O0oo0O))

When the golden sun finally did touch Seven's part of the Inner City, Sakura decided that was enough training. She headed around back, to the alcove, and repeated her morning bathing ritual, re-washing her body…and hair for good measure. When she was satisfied that she had restored the cleanliness she loved so much, she dressed again in loose, baggy pants of faded black and slipped herself into a tight, abdomen bearing, top that allowed for free movement…Sakura had cut the sleeves off just for that. Dressed head to toe in black, she tied her hair up into a bun, checked to make sure that there were no loose pieces of fabric that might catch on something…and then slipped down onto her bed to put on her best pair of working boots. Broken in and soft, she could walk in them and not make a single sound…the dual sign of both a good spy and a good pair of shoes.

Kakashi had advised that she wear no open weaponry…very well, that was obvious enough. Parleys were tricky affairs; rules upon rules, none of them written, all of them open to flexible interpretation.

The parley was a meeting between the heads of two quarreling parties and a few of their trusted associates; hostilities that were so easily expressed in a fight…or a back-alley brawl, were not to be openly displayed at the meeting. Fighting was not allowed…any one who broke the unwritten code was not honorable and _rightly_ should be shunned from both his own people and the ones he's acting against.

However, flexible interpretations, being as they were, allowed people to bend the rules. Fighting was not allowed…but a good deal of threat-making, implicit malicious actions, trickery and out-right verbal sparring were commonly allowed. And while the original standards of the parley had been no weapons at all, it had now come to be accepted to mean that the party _requesting_ the meeting could bring no weapons…as a sign of good faith. It was allowed…even grudgingly _expected_ that the answering party would bring weapons of their own, as to not be swallowed up in some trap…but to carry them _openly_…that was still a non-verbal threat of hostility…which would violate the parley.

Overall, Sakura thought the system was warped and circular…but quaint.

So, as Seven was the answering party, Sakura donned a belt holster of her own design, one that looped around her waist and had half a dozen flat, knife sheaths hanging down into her pants. This kept them out of sight, left no tell-tale lining against the fabric and allowed her to carry multiple knives close at hand.

Into her hair went an ornamental blossom comb that sat at an angle against the high bun and a long, mostly inconspicuous pair of ebony chopsticks which, when looked at _very_ closely, were revealed to be deadly sharp.

She tucked a _shukusen _or _tessen_, a bladed paper and silk-fan, threw another loop into her belt that allowed the deceptive weapon to hang loose outside her pants…however, Sakura, thinking of Kakashi's words, tucked the loose-hanging weapon into a pocket.

Around her neck, there was a silver chain, which dip low into her shirt and disappeared altogether. This was an strictly pleasure-piece…something she wore for herself. However, the second silver necklace, made of double-twisted silver and intertwined with gold, was not. It hung in a lazy loop above the shirt's neckline, innocent-looking. The necklace and the matching bracelet she donned on each wrist would serve as impromptu garrotes if necessary.

Finally, fully prepared, Sakura rose from her bed and walked out into the common area, where, already, the rest of the parley-going members were gathering.

Neji was there, whispering something to a nodding Hinata; the cousins would be separated for this mission. Firm-looking and formidable Neji, who had an uncanny ability to read someone with just a glance, was coming with the party. They would need his eyes and the tough, implicitly threatening aura he gave off. Seven was strong, yes…but it never hurt to show that off.

Sitting on the floor, eyes closed and seemingly too bored for words, was the pony-tailed Shikamaru. A true strategist at heart, the boy analyzed _everything _and had…more than once, proclaimed certain activities too _"troublesome"_ to bother with. However, Sakura would admit, Shikamaru had earned his keep; though not usually an active member of the gang, he was one of the main delegates in each and every parley that incorporated other gangs into Seven's.

Reclining against the back of a couch, fiddling with a garrote-bracelet of her own, was Tenten. The girl was abnormally, but naturally gifted with _any_ weapon…the fact that she could not carry them openly hadn't stopped her one bit. To her practiced and knowing eyes, Sakura could pick out the smallest little details of what Tenten was packing…two knives in legs holster below her jeans, two garrote-bracelets and a phial of the self-made, poisonous, air-born toxin she called "Dead Air", tucked ever so carefully into the valley between her breast. Nodding, Sakura stepped over to her.

Tenten smiled, "Another parley…the first in a while." She shook her head minutely, "I hadn't thought anyone would attempt to go against us…but when Shift started up again…" She shrugged, letting the sentence drop. Sakura's eyes, jade and hard, flashed once. It wasn't that Tenten had angered her, just that she was dancing around a delicate subject. The two weren't close friends, but very far from dislikable enemies. They were gang-mates after all…but…

…then Tenten tossed her a smile, "Well, at least you're here to help with the parley…Kami knows, I've no patience for these types of things." She cocked her head, "Looking forward to it?"

Sakura tried to let the tension bleed out of her shoulders as Tenten's familiar, unassuming tone filled her ears. The girl wasn't pressing…wasn't bringing the ghosts of old mistakes that never should have been made. There was no guile there…no mistrust….only Sakura's guilty conscience.

She would never learn to let it go.

Giving the other girl a thin smile, Sakura turned, sensing more than seeing Kakashi come up beside her. His eyes, gray silver fixed on the girls for a moment and then shifted away toward the others. Shikamaru rose from the floor, yawning, to stand at a lazy parade rest; Neji kissed Hinata one time and then turned to face his leader. Tenten winked at Sakura and then smiled, "We're ready, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi, checking for himself, looked over the girls; he nodded off on Tenten, but stopped in the process of checking Sakura. The pink-haired girl prepared herself; Tenten moved off to the side to give them some privacy.

Kakashi leaned in close to whisper. "The _tessen_, Sakura?"

Steely eyed, Sakura looked over Kakashi shoulder into the distance, "For discreet protection, sensei. Not very many people can afford, or use one these days." She blinked, automatically adding, "And not many recognize them."

Her silver-haired teacher met her gaze forcefully, as if trying to impress something upon her. "Sakura…behave. The last time…" He trailed off, much the way Tenten had earlier; Sakura tried not to stiffen. Finally, her leader seemed to settle on something.

"Just behave yourself; do not fight…do not provoke."

"I didn't provoke it last time, sir…I was kidnapped."

Kakashi looked down at her and then sighed, turning away. The others who were feigning disinterest turned to him. He nodded, "Move out."

They walked out the door together, Sakura trailing slightly behind the rest. Normally she was front guard, not rear…but she was in no mood to walk up front with Kakashi.

Bad memories…bad blood….Blood.

Sakura shook her head, and focused on the scant amount of sunlight spilling over the wall. They were leaving the range of the slow moving light, drifting down into the deeper bowels of the city…into what remained of Shift's distant territory.

As they stepped out of the light and crossed back into the Curtain's expansive shadow, Sakura shivered…

* * *

**_Okay then...I've given you something to think about! There was the beginning of the Dei/Sakura for those who wanted to know when it was coming...there was a hint of Itachi/Sakura in there too. And Dei/Ita...of course._**

**_Hm, now you have something to contemplate in the time it takes me to get to the next chapter...((looks at angry mob-in-waiting))...Hopefully that's soon._**

**_Love you all...Mostly, though...I love Dusk._**

**_Hehe._**

**_-erena g.t. rose_**


	7. High Noon

**_Okay, here's Chapter 7...Hehehe, I know, I know...it took a while...and it may not be long enough to suit your taste/hunger/insanity...however...((sigh)).. School is crazy busy. I'm working on research papers and AP exams and driver's licenses. ((sigh))..._**

**_Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors...I pushed this one through the publishing process, therefore, it was not re-read extensively or beta-ed. _**

**_Onward, troops!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: …High Noon…

_A hand reached out from the darkness as she turned the corner; so much for getting a drink of water! _

_The delegation discussing the parley was just in the other room, if she could shout…make any sound at all…Kakashi would come running. But the hand closed over her mouth, smothering the call for assistance; a muscled arm locked around her middle and dragged her into the shadows of the nearby stairwell._

_Sakura wanted to scream, wanted to reach back and bang this guy's head into the strong cinder-block walls…where were her knives? She wanted to scream with frustration…damn parleys! She was unarmed, alone…and being hauled rapidly and gracelessly down through the stairwell…her captor hit the ground floor landing of the rundown high school the two factions agreed to meet in…agreed! Cursing under her breath, Sakura calculated with rapid speed the odds of this being a betrayal and direct flouting of the rules by Shift._

_But…She shook her head internally…Gaara was many things…her enemy, a prude…and a dangerous killer…but he wasn't a thug…he had honor and there no reason to think that he would do such a thing…._

_So this was a renegade action…it had to be._

_She growled low in her throat and glimpsed, as her captor stumbled a little over her deliberately braced steps, a dark van parked haphazardly not ten feet from her. They were kidnapping her! Ransom? Or a trade? But for what?...A forced treaty, favorable to Shift? But they could negotiate…that was the purpose of parleys. Then what was all this madness?_

_Kidnapping…radicals and rebellious members…_

_Usurpers to Gaara's control of Shift. _

_The pieces fell into place with startling clarity…and just like that, Sakura's temper rose. She was not a particularly picky person, but she didn't exactly_ _like being man-handled, hauled down a flight of stairs and tossed into a van, to be held in some god-awful place for god-knows what purpose. …It just wasn't happening. Blinking once with determination stealing into her eyes, she made a decision._

((O0oo0O))

The bitter tang of old memories was needling through Sakura…she tried to banish them on the walk to the pavilion…alas, some things were easier ignored then others. She tried, instead, to focus on her surroundings.

The majority of Shift's decimated territory was seated toward the eastern side of the Inner City; it was small but influential. It rested at the very edge of the four-block patrol radius of the Red Clouds, the opposite side of the city from which Sakura had crossed over the evening before. She liked to stay out of that territory. It wasn't that she was afraid of Shift and it's members…more that it was an uneasy situation…and she couldn't always rely on the grudging, reluctant friendship of Gaara to keep his members under control.

There were still quite a few of the elder ones who wanted her blood and believed they had the right.

Sakura, Kakashi and the others moved through the city toward the long unmanned, abandoned Konoha Skate Park; the meeting place was chosen strategically. Lying somewhere between the territories belonging to Seven and Shift, it was a maze of rising ramps and concrete break walls, covered and tagged in varying colors; the pavilions, often serving as shelter for those who had none, were a good place of even reputation to hold the parley.

Getting there was simple enough. They moved to the very edge of their territory and skirted the grounds belonging to Shift until the tall crests of the highest vertical ramp was visible. The giant arched doorway bore faded signs prohibiting drinking, drugs or violence on the premises; the once-decorative wrought-iron gate was bent beyond all comparison and twisted out at a forty-degree angle, leaving the skate park open grounds. There were here.

Kakashi turned around, surveying his companions on this mission; Neji was glancing around, his eyes moving, his head stationary…oddly, Sakura knew he saw _everything_. Shikamaru was slouching at a dilapidated parade-rest with his eyes half-closed; Tenten was tapping the toe of one boot solidly against the cracked concrete idly, her eyes downcast. Those three were ready, calm and collected.

When those silver-slate eyes fixed on her, Sakura's chin came up a notch, her jade gaze flashing. _Behave, do not provoke_…she could almost hear his voice whispering in her head…it annoyed her. She _didn't_ provoke the behavior of the last parley with Shift…even Gaara had to admit that much. This would go along fine, the implicit hints of her mates be damned.

She turned her head, pretending to look around as the wind blew coolly down a nearby ally, tickling the exposed skin of her lower back and abdomen; Kakashi gave a hand signal and out of the corner of her eye, she observed her fellow mates move forward at a steady, unhurried pace.

Only when she was sure her temper was under control and her lips weren't still pressed together to keep her from scolding her sensei did she move forward as well. Damn Kakashi and his injuring innuendos. But of course, he didn't mean them as an insult…more a warning…but still….that didn't stop the sharp stab of pain that bolted through her.

She needed to burn this off…to dissipate the anger…

Hmm…

…it was always so _nice_ to see Gaara-kun.

((O0oo0O))

Itachi was seated at his desk in his office, barely glancing at any of the previous night's reports; he already knew all about the crosser who got caught by Orochimaru and Kabuto's patrol. Some punk kid, fourteen years old, by Kabuto's examination…trying to cross over the wall for---an original excuse---a bushel of fresh apples. It was bullshit, of course, but the kid was tortured anyway. Such was the life….Itachi shrugged it off.

The sunlight was streaming in through the window behind him, warming the room. Hardwood flows, made of dark wood….all dark furniture and bookshelves…and walls painted a deep wine color. He was very fond of his dark reds….

The reports held no interest for him…dressed in a loose silk shirt and slacks of good fabric, his hair was bound tightly in a tail and his eyes were held at half mast. He was reclining in his chair, his fingers steepled as he thought.

Like Deidara, his own dreams were pushing themselves through his subconscious, rising to the forefront of his thoughts even in the waking hours. …Ten minutes, a glimpse of her framed by the doorway…a single dance…never had he been effected in such a way. He was dreaming about the girl…_dreaming_…they weren't in one another's presence very long, but now, overnight, she was invading his well-ordered and organized thoughts.

The solitude of his office helped him think…to ponder…who was she? He had no doubt that "Harusame Kiyoraka" was a pseudonym…_Pure Spring Rain_…But what an odd choice of words…It didn't flow very well at all. A small, imperceptible smile curled one corner of his lips upward…

…but a knock at the door saw his expression as it was previously; closed, shut-down…pensive. The individual knocked once more and then opened the door…such insolence.

He managed to keep a hold of his temper and blank expression as Kabuto stepped aside to allow Orochimaru to proceed into the room ahead of him; only after his shishou was standing before Itachi's desk did Kabuto enter and close the door behind him.

With skin that was deathly pale and oddly long hair darker than sin, Orochimaru appeared…unearthly. His eyes were deep, luxurious amber color that bordered on something nearly golden; he wore loose clothing for free movement, all of it in an unfaded-black; on the lapel of his silk button-up was a pin, depicting a rising golden sun against red clouds…around his neck was a thin silver chain that hung outside his shirt, plan as day. The winking ruby that composed the red cloud charm was familiar…Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and all the others each had one just like it, along with a ring…_gifts_…from Madara, the former Leader.

Standing beside his teacher and "master", Kabuto was a stark contrast; hair of platinum blonde and skin that retained a sort of healthy peach color even though the young man was hardly ever outside in the daylight hours. He was a head shorter and built differently than Orochimaru, but still…behind those glasses, in those eyes of washed out blue-silver, Itachi sensed…anger.

Orochimaru gave a tracery bow, the shallowest he could get away with; Itachi, as always, chose to overlook his arrogance and insubordination…when it got down to it…all the Red Clouds knew who to fear.

Kabuto, beside his teacher, bowed as well…deeper…and then straightened and approached the desk with his eyes averted to the floor. Itachi didn't take his gaze from the boy.

In his hand he proffered a letter, folded in three and sealed with a few drops of deep, royal purple wax, bearing the crest of Orochimaru's ring. "Uchiha-sama, I offer this…my collected data of the gang of the Inner City, as regarding the crosser apprehended last evening and the gang insignia he bore on his person."

He held perfectly still, holding the sealed letter out.

Itachi didn't move to grasp it, only glanced at it with little interest; Kisame had mentioned something about Kabuto's data on gangs…the Uchiha could also see where the large man got the idea that Kabuto was a know-it-all.

Orochimaru snickered, "Uchiha-sama, my student is very adept at gathering information…he believes that it will be …helpful in crushing the _insurgents_ in the Inner City." The way that Orochimaru hissed the word "insurgents" had Itachi narrowing his eyes…

It was no secret to him that the Red Cloud patrols were getting particularly violent, cracking down on the Inner City-side of the Wall. Most of the police and law enforcement in the Inner City was either bank-rolled to Akatsuki Corp. or was in debt to them. Even if some law abiding officers still served those dilapidated precincts…even if someone investigated all the mysterious beatings, "muggings" and assaults that the lower city inhabitants _might_ report…Akatsuki, and Itachi himself, need not worry at all.

Reaching out, Itachi took the folded document from Kabuto's grasp and broke the seal; Kabuto stepped back to stand beside Orochimaru.

Eyes scanning the page, Itachi took in the information quickly….In the Inner City there were several gangs, most of them very small…safe for the "super-power"…a gang called…

"Seven?" Itachi glanced up, "What kind of name is that for a unit?"

Orochimaru sneered, looking away…Kabuto bowed, a precursor to speech; "It seems to have something to do with the number of the original founding members, Uchiha-sama."

Saying nothing, Itachi returned to reading…

An on-going feud with another, smaller gang, called Shift. _Kami bless, how unoriginal._ For some reason, that voice sounded a lot like Deidara in his head…blinking once to clear his thoughts, he continued.

Smaller gangs had been incorporated in Seven…making it the largest and granting it the most territory. The gangs that were absorbed into this larger one still seemed to work under their own unitary command …with their own members and colors---they just flew under the banner of Seven in large evaluations and battle. The numerous smaller gangs of that destroyed side of the city were of little consequence in Itachi's first glance over the information…

…until he came to the bottom where the final conclusion of the report was written. There, in scrawling font, Kabuto had typed the name of apprehended crosser's gang…or at least, what he believed to be the correct gang….

Itachi actually read the word once…twice…and then a third time before he looked upward at Orochimaru and Kabuto, both observing him coolly. His face didn't change expression as he spoke softly, "The boy you detained…where is he at the present time?"

Orochimaru sneered, "If they haven't killed him by now…then he's still in the care of Hidan and Kakuzu.." He seemed almost pleased by the idea.

"And have you seen the contents of this letter?"

Again, Orochimaru sneered, "I have no fear of those hypocritical bounty hunters."

Itachi blinked at him, coolly, his eyes half closed, "And do you think I fear them, Orochimaru?"

Something in the tone of his voice…in the very subtle, implicit aura of danger and blood-hungry power that flowed under those words…something made Orochimaru suddenly bow his head far lower than he would have normally done…Kabuto bowed down to one knee, averted his eyes to the floor in respect. The temperature in the office seemed to drop several dozen degrees.

After a moment of silence, Orochimaru swallowed thickly around his tongue, "I wouldn't dare to imply something so…ludicrous, Uchiha-sama."

Obsidian eyes seemed to bleed crimson for a moment and then…Itachi snapped his fingers sharply; both men jumped, startled. Itachi spoke softly, dangerously quiet, "Leave me…and make sure that the boy you have in custody is neither dead nor harmed further." He closed the letter and put it down before him, "I will keep this…and you will keep your prisoner. Do him no further injury…I will _not_ have a very public war in this city." He blinked, "I should not be pleased if I find that you have disobeyed me and begun down a very foolish path of action."

Orochimaru rose swiftly, only to bow his head once more; Kabuto rose more slowly, his legs a little unsteady to Itachi's trained eyes. It was the former who spoke, his voice thick, "Of course not, Uchiha-sama…" He trailed off and then bowed his head once more, before he turned slowly and began to move for the door.

Kabuto did the same and they were both nearly at the exit when Itachi spoke once more, "And let me not hear of this coming from the lips of any others…" He let the words drawl, "It would be _most unfortunate_ should any of your fellow comrades decide to take this into their own hands…the blame, I'm sure you see, would fall squarely on _your_ shoulders, Orochimaru."

The raven-haired Red Cloud nodded, "Hai." He exited out into the hall, followed hastily by Kabuto who raced after him…and the door closed once more on Itachi and his office.

Itachi glanced at the closed letter and then slid it further aside; he steepled his fingers once more and turned to gaze absently at a painted portrait of a dark willow tree overlooking a still, silver river. Contemplation stole over him as he whispered the name of the organization he'd never thought to hear about again…

…_Root._

((O0oo0O))

During the daylight hours, when the sun was high above Konoha ---the only time when the _entire_ city shared the sunlight---the house-broken and desperate often took shelter under the wide roofs of the skate park pavilions. On the way in, checking for any sign of something amiss, Sakura had noted nearly half a dozen men, women and children camped in each pavilion…save for the second. There were already people there, leaning against pillars or broken down picnic tables…all of them silent, unmoving. _Ah, the delegation_.

Though the pavilions were spaced very far apart, Sakura noted the residents of the two closest to the meeting place eyeing the lot of them with suspicion. _Of course, they wouldn't wanna be cut in the midst of some shoot out, no would they?_ Most of those people, Sakura knew, were victims, loved or knew someone who was in a gang…maybe even some of those people were part of Seven's network of merged units.

Too much thinking.

They were approaching the pavilion…she could see a small group of people; the rules of the parley dictated small numbers…no more than six in total for each party. Seven's group consisted of five, Shift had matched the number.

Stepping under the roof of the pavilion, Kakashi stopped nearly ten feet away; the spacious area allowed for room to move and Sakura's teacher was taking advantage. Slowly, in a very deliberate fashion, Neji shifted to the left, standing a few feet behind their leader; Tenten stood beside him, smiling an obviously calculated sort of openness. Shikamaru didn't move from his position a few feet behind Kakashi, flanking him on the right, but Sakura stepped forward to fill the gap, standing beside her silver-haired sensei with eyes flashing jade light. _We'll take care of injuries and insults later, sensei_.

Stepping forward into the center of the space, a slim, short young man commanded the attention of all present; his pale green-blue eyes moved over the entire Seven party…before stopping, ever so slowly, on Sakura. Their gazes met, held…and then the boy was nodding, his crimson-red bangs hanging ever so slightly in his face.

"So you're finally here." The words came out drawled, low and deep; Gaara's voice was something to be admired. Sometimes it was deep and frightening…right this moment, he was obviously trying to keep it a little less so.

Kakashi nodded, his stance a little arrogant and relaxed. "Yo, Gaara-san…" He flicked a glance over Gaara's shoulder, "And Temari-chan…hello." The blonde who was Gaara's older sister nodded once to Kakashi, then crossed her arms and shot Tenten a saucy glare, promptly wiping out the other girl's "open" smile.

Sakura almost laughed.

Gaara gestured vaguely toward a large picnic table, the only one in decent condition; Kakashi nodded and the entire lot of them, two short as dozen, swept over to take seats…glaring, of course, at once another in barely veiled hostility.

Over time, there'd been a lot of fights between Shift and Seven…not all of them turned out well.

Kakashi sat in the very middle of his bench, Shikamaru sat beside him, and Tenten occupied their leader's other side. Neji stood behind Shikamaru…Sakura stood behind and between Kakashi and Tenten, eyes and senses alert.

The parley members from Shift were seated in much the same fashion; Gaara occupied the middle, the older, long-legged Temari on his left…and a beach-blonde with a goofy, lazy smile plastered on his face occupied the other side. Sakura felt her lips twitch, but only slightly; she knew Mychel from reputation…he was a fair-dangerous hand with weaponry…and was pretty-damned good at hand-to-hand. It was said Gaara often consulted him.

Behind Gaara, on either side, was a dark-haired figure. The one on the left, a boy, bore an impassive expression and intelligent black-brown eyes that didn't glitter but instead seemed dull and unaffected. His stood perfectly straight, his posture perfect. His eyes were focused on Kakashi and no one else.

The other figure, a girl, wore her hair in a triple-cluster of buns high on her head; eyes like liquid sunlight peered out from behind long, thick, _very_ dark lashes. She wore loose clothing, not at all concerned with modesty; the outline of her form was clearly visible through the thin linen of her white top and pants. She wore no jewelry save for a single silver necklace and no make-up; the only distinctions that pointed to her identity were the saber-shaped markings of black that graced her cheek bones.

_Ah, so this is that girl,_ Sakura thought_, Nasaara…_the lover of Gaara, so they said. Deadly like a desert asp…but she seemed friendly enough, giving Sakura a small smile as her eyes danced.

_Okay, so we're down to the table now…who's gonna speak up first._

((O0oo0O))

The first rounds of introductions and quips about wrong doings came and went with ease; members of both delegation wanted this over and done with.

Kakashi and Gaara, acknowledged as leaders, were taking advice and information…even reminders of past incidents from those who had come along with them. Shikamaru, typically lazy and chronically uninterested, was no attentive and trading provisions, perceptions and particulars with Temari, who argued back with equal fervor. The two were generally well-matched as far as negotiating went.

Tenten and the comical Mychel traded innuendos and jokes, keeping the mood light…and occasionally deflecting potentially insulting jokes made by either side.

Neji, always suspicious, kept watch over their surroundings and the people seated at the table; his counterpart was the impassive, dull-eyed Sai who seemed to miss nothing at all as he surveyed the proceedings.

And finally, there was Sakura and Nasaara. Though it wasn't planned in such a way, both stood behind their leader---or in Nasaara's case, her lover---observing, reflecting. Nasaara hadn't been present two years previous when Sakura was nearly kidnapped in a pitiful attempt to sabotage a parley between Seven and Shift. However, Sakura had come to hear from some reliable source later on, that Nasaara, Gaara's right-hand---she, whose word and whim was equal to Gaara's---was reinforcing the banishment creed the red-head passed on those involved in the conspiracy. After all, to violate the laws of the parley, _deliberately_, was a crime that earned you the animosity of the enemy and the disgust and sometimes murderous intent of your own people.

Thoughout the earliest portion of the debate, there was some tension…but then, as the topics grew more in depth and ideas for compromise began to flow more freely, the general mood of the delegation loosened…with the exception, of course, of Sai and Neji.

Kakashi and Gaara negotiated for nearly and hour and a half, discussing everything from territorial rights and relinquished grounds to flying colors and claiming names. When the sun was beginning to droop slightly in a westward direction, Kakashi called a break for lunch. Everyone present, maybe even Neji and Sai, were thankful for the food…

…which just appeared…seemingly from nowhere…

Sakura shrugged and nodded a "thank you" to Tenten and her foresight. The brunette shrugged back with a smile and fished some more ready-made sandwiches out of her pack.

When Sakura had retrieved her own sandwich and cola, she took a seat at an empty but nearly destroyed table; Gaara and Nasaara soon fell into place on the bench opposite her. Nasaara smiled, while Gaara, for his part, tried to act as if he didn't' see Sakura.

Sakura's jade eyes twinkled, _Ah yes…this is what I was looking forward to_.

Nudging the other boy's leg with the toe of her boot, she smiled, "Eh, Gaara-_kun_…" She drawled the honorific, smiling wider when the red-headed boy flinched slightly. "Gaara-_kun_, if you don't look at me I will begin to fear you don't…like me." She nudged his leg again.

With a painfully tight smile, Gaara brought his gaze to meet hers, "Ooh? And what would give you _that_ idea, Sakura-chan?" He tapped a finger in annoyance against the side of his soda can, "Perhaps it was all the times I've tried to tell you just that."

Sakura chuckled, "Ah, Gaara-kun, your mouth imparts these lies…but your heart…ah, yes! I know you heart!" She cooed and batted her eyelashes with silly disregard… "You love me, deep down inside…I keep you good and sane."

"I think you missed a prefix in that last word, Sakura."

Fluttering her hands while she teased him, the pink-haired girl cast a glance to Nasaara. The other girl's golden eyes were dancing merrily and she nudged her lover in the side, "Panda-chan, I'm beginning to suspect that you might something with this young lady." She smiled slightly, "Perhaps I should impart upon her all the…_proper_ titles I address you with…" she nodded in Sakura's general direction, "To…you know, _lay_ it all out for her."

Sakura coughed a little, "_Panda-chan_, hmm?" She tried to smother a laugh, "That's very…very…er…inspiring." She hummed and hemmed under her breath… "Yes, yes…I do believe I'll call you _Pandy-chan._"

Gaara's eyes cut to Nasaara, his expression caught uncharacteristically between embarrassment and murderous intent…the latter of which wasn't so unfamiliar. In answer, Nasaara placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly, smiling up at him as she leaned closer to whisper something. Gaara's lips stretched into a smile and he leaned back to answer her in a similar tone.

Sakura looked away for a moment to give them privacy.

When she glanced back, not a moment later, they were sitting quietly…a hint of a disappearing smirk graced Gaara's lips…and Nasaara's cheeks were tinted rose-red. What Gaara said to inspire the blush, Sakura didn't want to know.

There was silence as they all ate and drank their food…but finally, when all three of his table's occupants were done, Gaara looked around, observing. He glanced at Neji and Kakashi, seated with Tenten; Shikamaru, Sai and Temari seated together as well. Mychel was leaning against a post, staring off in the distant direction of the Curtain.

For a moment, he said nothing and then Gaara abruptly turned back to Sakura, any visage of amusement or reluctant joviality gone from his expression. His eyes focused on hers, their colors nearly similar and Gaara gave a cursory nod; "Seems like everything has gone smoothly…this time." He eyes didn't move from hers, "I'm glad…we needed to end this damn war…now that the internal threat is finally over."

Sakura swallowed the last large sip of her soda and blinked, forcing herself to answer. "Indeed…you've ridded yourself of the rebellious members…it must be reassuring to know you don't have to look over your own shoulder and second guess your own mates."

"They thought they had the right idea…thought they would make…_just_ leaders." Gaara shrugged with one shoulder, "Many were unhappy with the way I handled the events of two years ago."

Jade eyes flashed, warning him he was treading dangerously close to a sore subject; "Of course; you followed the laws of the parley…you turned out those who committed the wrongs…it was just a shame that it was _that_ pair…your best scouts, as I understood."

The red-head nodded, "Patrick and Daniel were scouts…and more. They were original founding members, along with myself." He bowed his head a little, lowing his voice, "They were _favorably_ popular among my people."

Sakura nodded, understanding and willing to accept this information; "It must have been difficult to manage…fighting the renegades in your own group…and them fighting us…and then your loyals fighting against them _and_ us." She tapped a finger nail against the table-top, "I'm sure you're more than thankful we responded to the parley." She wasn't usually on formal standing with Gaara…on the contrary, she was very informal with him---flirting, insulting---but this time, she was being deliberately blunt…out of character but…she shrugged internally---this discussion was resurrecting old, bitter memories.

Gaara opened his mouth, about to say something sharp, but a small, pale hand landed gracefully on his forearm, stilling his words on his tongue. Nasaara, who had been a quiet observer up til now, shook her head minutely and blinked, once. Gaara's jaw tightened at the nonverbal rebuke but he said nothing; instead he began to look around once more, seeing how everyone was done with their food.

Rising, the red-head called for an end to the intermission and the delegation members returned to the table, taking up where they left off…division of any valuables or acquisitions made.

However, as Sakura moved to take her place between and behind Tenten and Kakashi, she saw Nasaara shooting her an apologetic look; the pink-haired girl gave her a small, imperceptible smile…

…after all, she couldn't very well go around screaming out her frustrations. Honestly, why did everyone have to obsess over one little incident?

But it wasn't that little, and deep down inside Sakura knew it. Two members of that previous Shift delegation had conspired to kidnap Sakura, wait for Kakashi's party to realize she was gone and then tell all their mates that it was due to trickery on _Gaara's_ part that the parley failed, thus planning an efficient, sly change of power.

Such a move would have earned Gaara the animosity of his gang and a loss of power; in the end, because Sakura fought her captors, injured them severely and escaped before they could actually complete the act of kidnapping her, Gaara had the real culprits to show his gang…and those very "popular" individuals were cast out in the street, exiles in their own territory. Such were the unwritten rules of the parley.

But even so, rules or no, Sakura had upset some people because she fought back to escape. As backwards and stupid as it seemed, some individuals had actually claimed that _she_ was the inciter of the incident and that _she_ was the one who should be cast out.

Kakashi and surprisingly, Gaara sided against that particular effect.

So in the end, Sakura was left in Seven, branded invisibly by a past mistake she had no control over. She didn't ask to be kidnapped, didn't provoke or misbehave in any way…

…but now she was labeled, ever so gently, a hot-head.

Where was the fucking justice in that?

Standing behind her leader, she averted her eyes to the floor, momentarily blocking out all vision, thoughts or sounds of the parley…

For the remainder of the event, Sakura was a little on edge, her temper precariously close to an overboil. When Gaara and Kakashi shook hands and signed double-copies of a rough treaty, drawn up by Shikamaru and Temari, Sakura turned her back and looked upward toward the sky.

The sun was leaning far more westerly then before…it was getting late. In the east, she could just see the edges of a dark blue creeping over the Curtain…

…Night was coming.

* * *

**_Okay guys, I know it was a little short, but I had to get through it...these events MIGHT be important...((cough))..._**

**_Hmm, hope you liked it...if you didn't...((sighs and gets out plexi-glass mob shield))...feel free NOT to tell me so...or if you do anyway, do it nicely...I'm sensitive. ((sniffle))_**

**_Once again, I'll reiterate for all of those people who didn't catch the first three or four warnings: ((sigh))...THIS WILL CONTAIN AND CONTINUE ON AS A THREESOME RELATIONSHIP MEANING IT WILL HAVE TWO BISEXUAL GUYS AND A FEMALE. ((sigh))...YES, it IS listed as Itachi/Sakura, but it's also Dei/Saku and Ita/Dei...So please, please, please...stop emailing me and complaining. You don't like it? Don't read it?_**

**_For the rest of you who ARE reading/enjoying it, thank you for the support._**

**_My love and dedication, once again and always, to Monday's Dusk-Noon_**

**_-erena g.t. rose_**


	8. Descent Into Dusk

**_Okay...it's finally here! Thank you to al the people who reviewed and who waiting this long for the next chapter. Okay...here's the deal...This chapter is 16,987 words long...I could have totally broken that up into like 3 more chapters...but because everyone wanted a little more Dei/Saku and of course, some Ita/Saku, I just wrote a really, really, really long chapter. It's long...even by my standards._**

**_And it is because of it's length that I put this next part. I didn't re-read all of it. I don't have a beta-reader, and the chapter is so damned long that it would take me the rest of this evening to finish re-reading. So please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I do try to keep them to a minimum. Lol._**

**_Okay then...this chapter is dedicated to my Dusk...for encouraging me when I didn't know how the hell I was going to get through this. ((xOxxOoXXoxXo)) I love you._**

**_Enjoy, peeps!_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: …Descent into Dusk…

Itachi was seated in the Library, eyes trained on the crackling flames of the marble-and-glass fireplace. He was dressed casually, still in his clothes from earlier that morning; a sifter of brandy sat on the little spindly-legged table to his left, the golden-brown liquid catching the light of the flames.

_Root_…

Echoes of things long thought buried were ringing in his mind…dangerous plots, conspiracy, treachery. All of it…all that ridiculously complicated mess that had been the birth of Akatsuki and the death of the Root Organization…

…or so they'd thought.

If Orochimaru and Kabuto's report was to be believed, then Akatsuki's biggest and most powerful enemy was still alive and well, working behind the scenes. But not in the Upper City…not in Akatsuki and Uchiha-sama's backyard…no, they were influencing and trafficking from the Inner City…of that, Itachi was almost certain. He read and re-read Kabuto's report several times before filing it away in his desk…and then he came to the Library, stocked with volumes of text and prose of every type---he came to contemplate.

Of course, there were a million thoughts running through his mind…but it was giving him a slight tension headache. He disliked thinking of Root and Madara and the early days of the Corporation. He wasn't afraid of Root…not by any stretch…but it presented some problems if the buried past was re-surfacing.

Staring into the fire, Itachi was attempting to clear his mind when there was a soft, single-knock on the oak door; he said nothing but the door was opened anyway, admitting the only being audacious enough to come flouncing in when he was in a mood…indeed, the only person he wouldn't kill or maim for such a trespass.

Deidara entered the room, dressed differently then before. He now wore formal-casual, a contradiction in terms but one that Deidara referred to constantly. Unstated elegance.

Black slacks, a deep gold shirt with an open collar that revealed two low chains; one was the Red Cloud insignia…the other was a gift from Itachi. His hair was down at the moment and he had no shoes on…it was apparent he just came from the shower.

Itachi offered him a vague smile.

Deidara cocked his head to the side as he slowed his steps to stop beside Itachi's chair, "Un…you have the look, my love."

Itachi looked downward at the ornate designs of the rich floor rug, veiling his expression. "And which look would that be, Deidara-kun?"

Blinking twice, Deidara moved around him to sit in the second arm chair, turning to look over his lover by the light of the fire. "The look…un…the one that tells me you're thinking things best left alone…un…the type of things that used to give you such troublesome headaches."

Itachi said nothing in return.

His hair was hanging in his face, raven silk veiling him; Itachi observed his lover from the corner of his eye. Deidara, kami-blessed with the appraising eyes of an artist, was terribly adept at discerning every nuance of Itachi's expression…knew the Uchiha like a favorite, well-loved book. The familiarity usually intrigued him…tonight it just made him wince internally. Leave it to Deidara to figure out there was something was creeping up.

A moment more passed and Itachi said nothing; Deidara reached across the space between them and laid a lean, artist's hand on the other's thigh; Itachi lifted his gaze to meet the aqua-marine eyes of his lover.

"Ita-kun, koi…my love…tell me…un… what is bothering you."

Itachi hated when Deidara used words like that…those lovely words…and most especially hated when he opened his eyes a little wider, peeking out at the feared Uchiha through the fall of his bangs. It was impossible to resist that look; it was one of his Itachi's secret weaknesses.

Sighing, Itachi pressed two fingers to his temple, applying pressure. "Orochimaru and Kabuto seem to believe that Root is resurfacing to make trouble."

Deidara blinked…once. "Root? Reborn?"

"According to Orochimaru's report, it was never completely destroyed, just diminished. Underground."

"Un…Working through the Inner City?" The blonde man guessed.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence, "They are not so powerful, Ita-kun; Madara wrecked them, even he accomplished nothing else; they do not have the numbers or manpower they once did."

Itachi blinked, "Yes, but their leader is crafty, cunning; and he knows Akatsuki Corp." He sighed, "I believe the recent trouble we've been having with the slew of crossers might have been partially incited by an operative."

Again Deidara was silent and then he was sighing, his bangs falling forward to obscure his expression. Itachi shifted his gaze, eyeing his lover.

"Ita-kun, you know I do not like when you put yourself to task in this way…un…" The blonde glared reprovingly, "It's not good for you…un…"

Itachi shrugged, "It must be done, koi. Root is no common enemy…they cannot be ignored or easily overcome. It takes planning." He shook his head slightly, "Even Madara had a strategy."

Deidara was quiet, taking a moment to process; it was one of his best traits, one that Itachi found amusing and endearing. Such a lackadaisical persona but a mind as sharp as a razor-fine blade.

The crackling fire filled the silence, Itachi glanced into the flames, watching them dance and flicker. So sensual, the flame…fire-flames…passion. Why did that send a chill down his spine?

And then Deidara leaned back in his chair… "I see…understood." He glanced at the fire, staring for a moment—Itachi wondered if those appraising eyes saw the passion. The blonde's gaze was trained on the fireplace…didn't move away, though he addressed Itachi. "Koi…let's go to the Blossom again…un. It would clear your mind." His hair shielded his face so Itachi could not see the cool expression or the way his aqua-blue eyes shifted down, turning a little darker. Thoughts raced through his mind.

Itachi, instead, reasoned with himself. Indeed, the Blossom would be a good place to unwind…and repair the damage done to his image by the previous night's dance…but maybe…just maybe…

The tantalizing image of Harusame dancing like a goddess superimposed itself over the flames and he had to blink twice, slowly, to clear the illusion.

The Blossom…he hated the noise, he hated the crowds. But Deidara loved the place…loved the dancing…loved the humanity and the people and the crush of bodies. The art of it, the blonde often said. Itachi normally only went to the club grudgingly, but…perhaps _she _would be there tonight.

He focused his gaze on Deidara, nodding a little bit. "I suppose. It couldn't hurt." He lowered his gaze again to focus on the fireplace, hoping to veil his expression from his lover.

Deidara hummed quietly, a single, pensive note… "Un…fine then, love." He leaned over and kissed Itachi on the cheek before rising to walk out. "I'm going to go feed the cats and then I'm going to get ready…un…" The door shut softly behind him.

Itachi nodded.

The fire crackled merrily in place and obsidian eyes gazed deeply into it… wholly consumed.

((O0oo0O))

Deidara stepped out into the darkened hall of the mansion that served as the home for himself, his lover and a few select others; his aqua-blue eyes, veiled partially by his hair, were glittering with sudden interest.

Deidara would be damned if Itachi wasn't thinking of the girl.

Of course, so was he—but that was beside the point.

_Harusame_…his pink-haired muse…already that was how he thought of her. An angel with large jade eyes that sparkled like diamonds. A body from heaven, a grace born of great dignity—and passion.

She danced with such passion.

The blonde moved down the hall, padding on light feet. A small smile was curving his lips; he suggested the Blossom—Itachi didn't fight him on it—and that was proof enough that Itachi wanted to see if the girl returned there again.

Deidara wouldn't mind seeing her again. But this time—he wouldn't stand by in the crowd, rubbing bodies with strangers. He would see her, speak to her—dance with her if he could. Then he'd see, for himself, if that passion she radiated would engulf him—reach out and touch him—as only the true energy of life can.

He hummed again, softly, "We're coming for you, Harusame Kiyoraka…we're coming."

The soft whisper faded into the silence of the hall as he moved back to his own room to finish preparing.

"Un."

((O0oo0O))

Sakura was bone tired, edgy and a little frustrated; parleys weren't the simplest or least-tension-filled activities one could engage in. By the time the negotiations with Shift was over—by the time the alliance was completed and arrangements made—Sakura was so damned proud of herself for not completely killing Kakashi and Tenten. Their little glances did nothing to improve her mood; almost like they thought it was _nice_ to shoot her grateful looks—like they were thanking her for not "misbehaving"—like she was a child.

Shikamaru and Neji had earned her everlasting respect by saying absolutely nothing at all.

By the time they made it back into their own territory—back to their dig-in—Sakura had firmly decided on a shower and a dance. Fuck Kakashi, fuck the rules and fuck the Curtain. She was going back into the Upper City—dangers and risks bedamned.

Hinata and Lee were on patrol when the delegation came strolling up; Lee saluted them from a distance, bowed and then ran haphazardly toward Tenten, who stepped out of the line to greet him.

Hinata waited more patiently, a small smile on her face as she watched Neji's approach. The white-eyed male sauntered up the side walk with slow, easy steps, his gaze focused on his lover; when he reached her, Hinata bowed her head a little, "Neji."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, swept an arm around her and pull her close for a deep kiss.

Sakura smiled only slightly before turning away and sinking into the shadows of the alley, trying to be unseen.

Kakashi and Shikamaru continued to walk, calling greetings to the others as they passed. Their silver-haired leader didn't seem to notice she wasn't behind him, and for that she was thankful. She waited patiently, hoping the others would turn and go inside. As long as she slipped in quietly behind them, no one would feel compelled to ask her questions…

…or give her that same look Tenten and Kakashi had.

A moment or two later, Lee and Tenten were done embracing and smiling and telling completely corny jokes to one another; they turn, hand in hand to go inside. They disappeared into the warmly lit interior.

Neji was whispering softly to Hinata, twenty or so feet from her. They had their heads together, hands clasped between them as they spoke in hushed tones. There was a teasing smile on Neji's lips and even in the near darkness, Sakura could see the answering blush spreading across Hinata's cheeks.

Sakura smiled at them, enjoying the cousins. She found their love…beautiful…in a word.

Finally, it seemed like they were going to go inside; they turned as one to go into the warehouse but…

…Neji stopped to look over his shoulder, "Sakura, you shouldn't stay out here very long…the others will be wanting to see you." He cocked a finely arched eyebrow, "I expect Naruto is no doubt waiting to share and discuss in great detail some random moment of his love life with you."

Sakura winced theatrically, for Neji and Hinata's benefit. Actually, the thought of sitting down and listening to Naruto rant about Sasuke-kun's beautiful eyes would have been a welcome treat—if only it didn't include her being under the same roof as Tenten and Kakashi.

She couldn't do it, not this soon.

She would kill someone if they so much as _looked _at her wrong.

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled, "I'll take that into consideration, Neji-san, thank you. I'll just wait a bit." She sighed, "The stars are out."

Neji nodded and the couple turned and disappeared inside.

For several silent moments, Sakura stared up into the night sky, observing the stars in their faraway, burning splendor. She felt small when she looked at the stars—it helped her remember that there was more to the world…more to the universe then her little portion of existence.

More than Konoha.

More than Seven.

That was treasonous of course…so she kept those types of thoughts to herself. Some of the more radical members of their gang…some of the others that had been incorporated after parleys…_those_ individuals were die-hards. They lived, breathed, smiled and died for the family. Nothing less would do for them.

Sakura enjoyed life. She would stick up for her mates, take on the world to protect their family and way of life…but she wouldn't be throwing herself headlong into useless, resolution-less situations in an attempt to solve a problem. She believed in negotiation, in truce—in working things out to a satisfactory end.

That was just her way, very un-Inner City as it was.

After a time, Sakura decided that the initial stir of the delegation's return would be passed and it would an opportune moment to sneak in unseen. She was going the path of least resistance—avoid anyone and everyone.

Slipping in through one of the loading-dock doors, Sakura entered into a secluded area of the building—the little-used or visited loading dock. She could see, through a doorway little-ways to her right the warmly lit main interior of the warehouse. Most of her gang-mates were piled on the couches—some were talking, some were attempting to watch an action film playing on the flat-screen television they _"acquired" _some two months earlier from an Upper City loft. Others loitered around the room in groups; a cluster near the doorway kept watch on the open, exposed entrance from the street. A pair of individuals that Sakura recognized as Ino and Chouji came strolling in, looking a little exhausted with their bulging nab-sacks on their back. No doubt they were carrying some goodies from a recent excursion into the Upper City…or into the only remaining blocks of wealth in the Inner City, called Miner's Peek District.

Sakura eyed the warm, cozy atmosphere with sudden apprehension.

With cat-quiet steps, Sakura slipped out onto the main floor and walked with a moderate speed to her corner, hoping to attract as little attention as possible. It was a miracle-wish to hope that _no one_ would see her, but so long as it wasn't anyone possessing an immediate knowledge of her role as a delegation officer, she was fine.

So long as she didn't run into Kakashi.

She reached her trunks, grabbed some clothing, scooped it into her arms and then locked up all her belongings once more. Sweeping out of the room, she waved to a silent brown-haired girl in an attempt to appear open, friendly. Sakura didn't want to seem…lurky.

The girl sitting was sitting in a nearby corner, her eyes skimming back and forth, her polish nails light on the cover of her characteristic companion. The nameless mate gave a half-hearted wave, obviously consumed by the new-looking novel in her hands.

Sakura smiled at the girl and continued on her way.

The showers were blessed unoccupied and Sakura was in, bathed from head to toe and drying off before anyone came in. When the door did open…

…a small body slipped through, long violet-black hair tumbling to her lower back, pearlescent eyes locking onto Sakura's towel-clad figure. The visitor closed the door behind her and smiled warmly at the pinked-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura continued to towel off, but returned Hinata's smile, not at all angered by her intrusion; for some inexplicable reason, the girl's manner always seemed so open…genuine…that Sakura couldn't find it in her to miffed at her presence.

"How can I help, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled and leaned back against the door, her eyes on Sakura's face. "Are you going out again, Sakura? Like you did last night?" The question was asked normally, as if it wasn't a breach of protocol to be out unassigned.

Sakura nodded, her jade eyes suddenly wary.

Hinata shook her head slightly, reassuring. "Not to worry, Sakura-chan…I have no intentions of tattle-telling." She smiled widely and gave a soft giggle, "Neji-kun says I'm very good at keeping secrets."

The pink-haired girl couldn't help but chuckle; of course the cousins had to be good at keeping secrets…though they were safe within the limits of Seven's territory, Neji was infamous for his skills, as was Hinata...secrecy and stealth. It was what made them both such great scouts.

The pale-eyed girl's smile faded a little, "You heard about the attempted crossing last night?" A nod from Sakura. "And you heard that they've been torturing people when they catch them?" Again, a nod.

"Take me with you, tonight…wherever it is you're going."

Sakura stopped in the process of toweling her hair dry, "Ano?"

Hinata stepped away from the door and took a step closer, "Take me with you when you go over the wall tonight…as a favor…please?" She was asking but she sounded as if she were already sure of the answer.

Jade eyes flicked to the door and back before settling on the girl in front of her. "Hinata-chan, that's sweet that you want to keep me company, but…" Sakura trailed off, unsure of the proper phrasing.

Hinata lifted a pale, slim hand in response…a call to pause. "No Sakura, it isn't for the company." She glanced around once and then spoke, "Neji and I have been assigned to do some fairly dangerous recon in the Upper City in a few weeks." She sighed, "We have no knowledge of the territory we're supposed to be scoping out…and we can only obtained _so_ much information from scouting the roofs near the Curtain."

Sakura crossed her arms, letting her towel hang limply in her hand, unashamed of her complete nudity, "So this would be for…pre-reconnaissance? Scoping it out early to get the feel?"

"It's become a fairly difficult task to get near enough to the Curtain for any real chance of scouting…and, Neji and I have no set way over the wall…we know of no known paths." Hinata shrugged, "You're going into the Upper City, I know that much…I just wanna tag along so I can get into the hang of it."

There was a moment or two of silence as Sakura mauled over the idea of taking Hinata with her. The girl wasn't clumsy or slow…she was possessed of a nearly preternatural sense of sight and hearing…she wouldn't be a burden. The actual feat of taking a take-along wasn't that difficult.

It was the idea of surrendering her secret path and getaways to Hinata, who—though she was a mate—couldn't be considered her best friend. And that's just what she'd be doing to...surrendering her secret hideaway…she couldn't just disappear off to the Blossom and leave Hinata wandering around in the Upper City…

…she'd have to bring the pale-eyed girl with her.

With an inner sigh, Sakura waved a hand absently, "Dress in something…not work related."

Hinata blinked then smiled, "Of course, Sakura-chan." She gave a half-bow that was very traditional and then turned to the doorway, intending to leave.

"Hinata…?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

There was a pregnant pause, "Did Kakashi ask you and Neji to keep an eye on me?" The sudden attention she was receiving from the cousins was…well…sudden.

Hinata let the silence drift for a moment, "No, Sakura-chan. Neji and I value privacy…we are _not_ reporting to Kakashi. Your travels and whereabouts are your own business. We only want to scout. Neji trusts me to do so…but disliked the idea of me going in by myself." She smiled slightly to herself, "It was convenient that you were going out tonight."

Sakura hemmed a little and then turned to the mirror, "And how did you know I was planning an excursion this evening?"

Hinata laughed softly, "It was written all over your face, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled in answer, and Hinata walked out.

In the resounding silence that filled Sakura's ears, she could have sworn there was a mocking little laugh. _What the hell are you thinking? Neji's gonna rat you out to Kakashi, lickety-split!_

But some deeper, more trusting part of her had to acknowledge that Neji was _infamous _for his love of privacy…he wouldn't violate hers…she didn't think. Besides, there was little harm in taking Hinata with her…

…With a sigh, the pink-haired girl began to dress.

((O0oo0O))

Sakura was dressed and standing in the shadows by the side door when Hinata came out of the bathroom, followed closely by Neji; the pale-eyed girl was dressed in black jeans and her customary large sweater; her hair was swept up and back in a loose style that left strands free to frame her face. Sakura observed her and nodded once, accepting.

She herself wore something remarkably similar; black jeans and a small black over-jacket that rode up to expose the high hem of a belly-bearing tube-top in eye-catching red.

Both wore a blue bandana; Hinata's fitted like a choker necklace around her neck; Sakura's was tied around one ankle, over her jeans.

Neji and Hinata caught sight of her position and drifted toward her, seemingly without meaning to; that was good—the faster and more straight forward the movement, the more attention it would draw. Though the main floor was a noisy common-area Sakura wasn't planning on attracting anymore attention than necessary.

The cousins reached her in a moment and Hinata leaned against the wall beside Sakura while Neji took up a relaxed stance in front of her. Sakura _almost_ cocked an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan," Neji began, "I know we are not the closest of companions, but I would like to think that since we're all family, we look out for each other like only family can."

A pink head barely bobbed in answer.

Taking a small breath, Neji's gaze moved first over his lover and then to the other girl, taking in the snapping jade eyes that bespoke of an ill-controlled temper. Neji, however, had a temper of his own…a very _cold_ one.

"Do not let anything happen to Hinata; she is..," he glanced at his cousin, "…she is my everything."

Sakura wanted to say that was sweet, but at the moment she was looking around, covertly searching for any sign of Kakashi; she was feeling the oppression of the building…she wanted out already. "I understand Neji-san…I will keep an eye on her."

Hinata gave a sort of miffed puff of indignation, "You know, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Neji blinked, then cracked a reluctant smile as he absently massaged the area just above his navel, "Yes, love—don't I know it."

There was an uncomfortable moment for Sakura as the couple stared at one another, so obviously connected that a simple smile could translate into a thousand clear words. What was that like, Sakura wondered. What was it like to know someone so completely?

Sakura looked away, trying to think of anything but Hinata and Neji's obvious affection for one another; it wasn't that it bothered her-- she was bothered by the fact that she had never experienced such a thing. While the couple whispered to each other softly, Sakura forced her eyes to look, to see instead of merely scanning her surroundings.

She spotted Shikamaru and the quiet, book-lover from earlier lying on a corner rug, staring up into the steel rafters.

_Ah, an excuse!_ "I'm going to give someone the word that we're leaving."

Neither white-eyed mate questioned her—probably kissing by now.

Strolling leisurely, hands thrust into the shallow pockets of her little jacket, Sakura approached Shikamaru and the girl called Scholar with a small smile, "Hey…"

Shikamaru made a sound that might have been taken as a greeting; Scholar smiled up at her and waved absently, "Yo, Sakura-chan."

"Just wanted to let you guys know I'm going out here in a bit…Hinata and I are gonna take a walk…take in the scenery."

Shikamaru made another indistinct noise and blinked; Scholar beamed at the pink-haired girl with big amber eyes that were brighter than diamonds, "_Sure, Sakura-chan_…you two have _fun._"

It was complete bullshit and both the mates lying there knew it.

_Hm, Kakashi said to inform someone…he didn't say who or to tell the explicit truth…so there. Justified._

Sakura waved a little and turned back toward where she left Neji and Hinata; Hinata was there but her lover was gone. In response to the unspoken question Hinata whispered, "He's gonna scout on the rooftop, just to keep us in sight as long as possible." She smiled, "He's worried about me…big baby."

Despite the unusualness of having a companion—much less the quiet Hinata—with her, Sakura found herself smiling as they slipped out into the night, catching the cool breeze in their hair and tasting the freedom of the night.

Sakura sent up a small plea for sanctuary…she needed some time to herself tonight, scouting mate or no.

They started off toward the Curtain, headed directly into the four-block zone that were patrolled by the Red Clouds. With any luck, all would go well and they'd be in the Upper City before the strike of ten.

((O0oo0O))

Itachi parked the Porsche in the roped off VIP area and exited slowly, eyes automatically scanning the shadows along the nearby alleyway. Though Upper Konoha was fairly free of the shadowy urchins that haunted the other side of the wall, it was still engrained in him to search his surroundings; instincts of a soldier…those would _never_ go away.

Deidara sidled up on Itachi's left, keeping clear of his lover's more dominant and dexterous right hand. That too was a warrior's habit—Deidara, working with Itachi all these years, knew that his lover could use both hands in a fight…but preferred his right.

The blonde took a deep breath and inhaled the perfume of the night; even outside the building, the pungent aroma of the Blossom's signature plant-life permeated everything. Aqua-gray eyes softened and then glittered slightly as Deidara swept a glance around; coast was clear.

They approached the doors together. The bouncers, well aware of their importance, averted their eyes to the floor and kept a watch on the crowded line of people waiting to get in.

No one dared to meet the eyes of Uchiha-sama.

Deidara found the idea…laughable.

((O0oo0O))

Hinata, though unfamiliar as a companion, was surprisingly adept at remaining unseen and taking Sakura's hand signals accurately. It must have come from being a scout so often in dangerous territory. Any way you looked at it, Sakura thought, Hinata made it through the four-block patrol zone without making rookie mistakes.

A good head under pressure. Sakura's already good opinion of the girl went up just one more notch.

They did, however, cross paths with a patrol group—a figure dressed in the signature black and red of the Red Clouds leading the way; Sakura ducked quickly into the shadows when they came near, dragging Hinata down with her behind a low retaining gate overgrown with weeds and vines. Hinata, pushed down to the ground by Sakura, couldn't see a thing; the rosette-haired girl kept the patrol in sight.

The Red Cloud neared them first; red-auburn hair that was wavy in the night, he reminded her a little bit of Gaara…save for the fact that not even Gaara could have mimicked the cold, flat appearance of this captain's eyes; flat amber…dead and cold on the inside. He didn't smile, he didn't joke with his men; instead, he glided ahead of them in solid silence, eyes not sweeping the street but giving off the impression that he saw everything anyway.

He passed by Sakura and Hinata's hiding place with not even a single glance back.

After the patrol group had passed, the rest was anti-climatic. No trouble, no run-ins…they made it to Sakura's secret paver in the wall and crossed under without opposition. When they were on the other side, standing beside the vendor's cart, Sakura adjusted her clothing, smoothing her hair and preparing; Hinata stripped off her large sweater to reveal a low cut, skin-tight top of pitch silk and a low-slung belt of silver bells. It was a nice touch…and those bells hadn't made a sound before. _She's good._

For all the fact that Sakura had calculated and re-calculated over and over again for errors, Hinata had been no hindrance at all…a perfect scout…a shadow. When all was well, Sakura led the way down the winding twisting pathways to the Blossom and Hinata inconspicuously searched the rooftops for well-laid accesses and routes of escape.

Good scout.

((O0oo0O))

Itachi and Deidara were seated in their normal booth, sipping their respective drinks slowly and observing the crowd with assessing eyes.

Despite his impromptu and damaging performance the previous evening, no one had dared to approach Uchiha-sama; no one had so much as waved or cracked a joke within earshot of the two.

Deidara, assessing his partner's mood, decided that if the mood was to stay light this evening, they would need light music, no troubles with the patrols and above all…no uppity club-goers.

Sounded like a good plan.

And so Deidara had been seated here with his lover for a good twenty minutes, sipping their drinks, watching the crowd and offering small, idle conversation. Itachi answered occasionally, sometimes replied in more then three words; mostly he stared off into the crowd, obsidian eyes sweeping the mass of bodies.

Deidara smiled slightly and leaned back in his seat, "She's not here."

Itachi blinked slowly and turned to look at his lover fully. "I wasn't looking for her."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "And I'm a clay owl…un…"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow of his own, "You have the most unconventional of all replies to everything I say; nothing is ever simple or realistic with you."

"Why be realistic, koi, when you can be artistic?"

The raven-haired man narrowed his gaze but his lips twitched upward imperceptibly in a small smirk; across the expanse of the table, their hands met, touched briefly and then broke apart.

Deidara took a sip of his vodka and then put it back down as the doorway to his left opened to admit a single shadowy figure through; Itachi's gaze flicked sharply in the same direction.

A crop of jagged, crimson waves; amber eyes like beaten, hammered gold. Deidara's own gaze narrowed and Itachi's eyes flickered to his second-in-command as the red-head and blonde matched glares across the room. _Ah, Sasori._

The stoic soldier waded along the edge of the dance floor toward Uchiha-sama's booth, not jarring anybody on his journey. Deidara made a small sound of exasperation but said nothing when the amber-eyed man stood before their table.

Offering a short, shallow bow to Uchiha-sama, Sasori's beaten-gold eyes moved over Deidara, assessing; a small smirk, nearly imperceptible, appeared on his lips before he bowed to the blonde. "Deidara-kun."

Deidara nodded, aqua-gray eyes narrowed to fine, suspicious slits, "Sasori-no-danna."

Despite his need to stay stoic in appearance, Itachi found himself with the distinct urge to smile at his lover's childish tone. _Ah, yes, the battle resumes._ It seemed like every time Sasori and Deidara were within feet of each other, they had to argue over the blasted meaning of "true art". Transient or Eternal.

It was almost more then Itachi could stand, but it was worth it most times, just to see his normally unruffled partner get flustered. There was nothing better then that.

Sasori, however, did not immediately launch into a discussion on the pros and cons of permanent, eternal art; instead, he glanced at Uchiha-sama and nodded, "I have just returned from my rounds this evening; nothing to report." His tone, as always, was flat.

Itachi nodded and then glanced at Deidara; the blonde was glaring out into the crowd with a petulant look on his face.

Itachi couldn't help it; "Sasori-san, please join us."

The red-head sat down next to Itachi, avoiding Deidara's side of the booth, even though it was much more proper to sit with the second-in-command. Both the blonde and Itachi noted this; neither said anything in regards to it.

The waiter appeared at the end of the table and Sasori ordered a frozen vodka; Deidara glared at him but said nothing at all. The club's music was spinning slowly from rock to trans-dance and Itachi could fairly _see_ the lightning dancing over his lover's skin. Deidara wouldn't be remaining seated for much longer.

As a slow song with a strong trans back-beat began, Deidara blew Itachi a kiss and slide out of the booth smoothly, weaving through crowd to a knot of half-dressed women out towards the middle. So smooth, so effortlessly, Deidara charmed the girls and soon the entire lot of them were dancing together, bodies twining around and against. Ever so often, the blonde tossed Itachi an insolent smile.

Sasori made no move to switch seats and only sat beside Itachi, with a comfortable foot or two of space between them; both sipped their drinks coolly, neither speaking.

Finally, the red-head put his drink down on the table with a small thunk and looked outward to the Blossom's tree, seemingly in deep contemplation. However, when he spoke, it was obvious he was giving a report.

"The young man we detained a few evenings ago is under watch at one of the facilities; his injuries are healing well…I was told this was of some importance, so I sought out Kabuto's assistance…he was reluctant to offer any."

Itachi nodded, "He is very loyal to Orochimaru."

"Indeed."

There was nothing said for a moment as both Red Clouds observed the dancers; Deidara was in the middle of the floor, dancing with the some busty brunette in a tight silk sheath.

Sasori cocked his head a fraction to the left, staring off into the crowd, though he was speaking to Itachi. "We have questioned him thoroughly, Uchiha-sama; he said very little."

"It's what he's not saying that will tell us the most, Sasori-san."

"Indeed."

Again, they said nothing to one another for a few moments.

Itachi blinked once, "Keep a close guard on him, Sasori…I've learned that Hidan and Kakuzu are overzealous in their work."

"As you say, Itachi-senpai."

The two sat there, sipping their drinks, watching the dancers….

((O0oo0O))

Hinata's eyes were scanning the roof tops casually, as she kept one arm linked with Sakura's; they strolled down the street openly, seemingly the best of friends…they strolled like the belonged in the fabulous Upper City.

And in a way they did. The Upper City belonged to all of Konoha; the stubborn-rich bastards just hadn't learned that lesson quite yet.

But they would.

Soon.

Sakura could see the waiting line outside the club's main entrance; people of all colors and ages, dressed to kill , trying to bribe the bouncer.

With a slightly haughty smile, Sakura went around back, taking Hinata along with her at a leisurely pace. There she found the bar-boy…the bartender's assistant. Out on his cigarette break, the boy looked up, startled before he recognized her and smiled. "Sakura-san." He said it with genuine welcome.

Sakura saw Hinata toss her a look, but ignored it. So the boy knew her real name…he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Returning the teens smile, she strolled over to him, Hinata trailing an unsure step behind, wary. Sakura figured it was a good trait to be suspicious but it annoyed her for some reason.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her mate, she leaned down to give the plain-looking teenager a kiss on the cheek, chuckling when he gasped, clutched his heart and pantomimed a sudden affliction. "Ah, Geoff you make my dreary nights so much brighter." She waved to him and started to walk in through the side door.

He sighed deeply, dramatically. "Oh Sakura, my sweet flower, I worship the ground over which you step!" He made a good show of inhaling the night air, "Your perfume entices me…your eyes beckon to me, calling me into the embrace of your tight--"

Sakura reached down and shoved him gracelessly off his carton, laughing a little as she did so. "Can it, Romeo. Save it for your _real_ Juliet."

From his spot on the ground Geoff laughed, took a drag on his cigarette and then laughed some more, "Sakura-san, one day, you have to marry me." He settled back onto his seat, "We'll keep each other laughing for all time."

Hinata, who had been watching all this with a sort of mild amusement, looked to Sakura for a joking reply. But the girl's jade eyes were veiled by her lashes and the shadows of the alleyway made her look faraway, pensive. When she did answer the boy, it was in a soft, self-mocking tone. "There is more to marriage then laughter, Geoffrey." And then she turned to go inside, tossing one more comment over her shoulder, "You should stop smoking…it's gonna kill you."

Geoffrey shrugged, "In this town, Upper or Lower, I'm bound to get killed anyway."

Hinata watched absently as the boy took another deep drag on his cigarette and registered, only now, that he bore distinctive, white marks all across his fingers, wrists and forearms—exposed only because his shirt sleeves were rolled up.

_Knife-fighter_, Hinata concluded, suddenly interested in how Sakura and the boy met.

Geoff looked up, caught her white-gaze and smiled a little, "You better follow her inside; She's bound to be knee-deep in the crowd by now."

Hinata was startled to realize the guy was right; Sakura was already inside. With a slight blush and a nod she turned away, "Nice to meet you, Geoff."

"Always a pleasure to meet Sakura's friends."

Hinata contemplated over what that could mean as she stepped through the shadowy entrance to the club and found herself on the outskirts of a beautifully designed if a little elaborate nightclub. Dancers pressed against her as they passed by on the outer rings on the dance floor. She couldn't spot Sakura anyway, not with the pulsing lasers obscuring her usually keen perception of the visible world. _Oh no…where'd she go?_

It wasn't, of course, that Hinata was afraid. No, she was much over the days when Neji had needed to come on _every_ mission with her, just to ease that crippling, disabling fear of being in enemy territory. But, Sakura and she were alone…_very alone_ on this side of the wall. It was just the pair of them, in a club that reeked of money and influence; Hinata knew that no business such as this prospered in the Upper City without the say-so of the Red Clouds.

Neji had warned her often of the Red Clouds. He was her teacher as well as her lover; he had given her this opposing way of thinking…an easy way to slip from her relax, open state of mind to her more alert, intense state. She was alert now, not liking that Sakura had slipped off. _Why does she frequent this place…?_

Hinata didn't know but figured the easiest vantage point would be from a different angle…somewhere more elevated then this floor.

She spotted the DJ's booth level and the sweeping floor, higher then the normal one, that supported the bar and VIP seating on opposite sides of the room.

_Perfect._

She made her way through the crowd, apologizing profusely whenever she bumped into some unsuspecting person…but no one really seemed to acknowledge the small courtesy…probably couldn't hear her over the pounding bass of the music. Trans. Go figure.

Hinata blushed a little when a half naked man, quite a few years older then her, brushed up against her suggestively. She tried to apologize and make her way through, but found that the stranger had a rather strong, drunken grip on her forearm.

She tugged her arm away, but the man held fast, leering at her suggestively as he ground his body against hers in a manner that immediately repulsed Hinata. She couldn't seem to retrieve her appendage from this man's hold so she did the next best thing.

_Poke…thud, thud…thud._ Using only the tips of her pointer and middle fingers, she struck first into the man's ribs, then into the apex of his collarbones, hoping to knock the wind out of him…and praying that in the crush of bodies, the movement wouldn't draw too much attention.

The drunken stranger cursed, his exact words inaudible over the music. His glaring eyes though…that Hinata could read plain enough. Her eyes widened a little as he came at her, the pulsing lasers giving her a spinning sensation that through her a little off balance as she tried to avoid him. She slipped between two gyrating couples and stood a little to the left of a trio of dancing individuals, swaying the barest minimum in an attempt to blend in.

Undeterred the man came after her once more, ludely cupping himself. Hinata wasn't sure whether the heat rising in her face was an impromptu blush or a sudden rush of fear, but whatever it was, she was frozen in place. Scouting is what she did best…she fought when necessary and she wasn't afraid of much anymore…but this…this echoed of too many things in the past. In her mind, she cried out for a savior as she had once before…_Neji, Neji….Neji!!_

She flinched when a hand descended on her shoulder, roughly yanking her forward. She shut her eyes and held a hand braced in front of her to push the offender away. _Neji…Neji…Neji, please! _Her hand connected with firm flesh and then nothing at all…she was jarred a little and then there was a sudden yelp. But there was no drunken man…no smell of alcohol overpowering her senses…

Her eyes snapped open and there stood her savior. His eyes were not the pearlescent white of her cousin's but were instead a brilliant aqua-sapphire, ringed with grey. Blonde hair tumbled down from a hair ponytail and obscured half of his face…but it was his eyes that caught her attention. Angry, indignant.

He leaned closer and it never occurred to Hinata to lean away. He spoke next to her ear, to be heard over the music… "Are you injured in anyway?"

Hinata shook her head.

Again, he spoke, "Do you want this man removed? I can make sure he doesn't bother you again tonight."

Hinata paused, wondering who this man was…but then nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. _Neji-kun will be disappointed in my weakness_, she thought.

The blonde man nodded, looked around and caught sight of a bouncer nearby. Hinata watched as the bouncer approached, gliding easily through the crowd despite his larger size and bulk. When he reached them, he nodded to the blonde man who gestured toward the incapacitated drunk sprawled on the floor and then toward the door with an emphatic movement of his hand. The bouncer nodded, scooped the drunk up in a fireman's carry and worked his way out of the crowd.

Hinata watched them until the bouncer disappeared out the door way, the heavy metal panel sliding shut behind him.

The blonde man offered her his hand and leaned close, "The name is Deidara…"

_Deidara_…_Why did that sound familiar?_ Hinata couldn't place it and decided that her adrenaline flooded mind was playing tricks on her thought process. It could be a common name. She offered her hand, trying to ignore the fact that it was trembling slightly, "Hinata."

They stood there for a moment, the two of them standing still in the middle of a writhing crowd. _Awkward…very awkward._ Hinata could feel another embarrassed blush rising…

Deidara nodded in the general direction of the VIP seating area. "Come with me….I'll buy you a drink…un." He smiled gently, "Un…nothing to fear from me…my promise."

Hinata blinked at the unfamiliar sound the man made but discounted it as some quirk in his speech pattern. The drink, however, she was still mulling over. Something smooth and fiery would calm her fears, but not too much…she didn't handle liquor well, so said Neji. That brought a smile to her face…_Ah, Neji._

Deidara mistook her smile for ascent, "Well then…un…" He began to weave through the crowd, heading toward the VIP's and keeping her behind him with a light grasp on her wrist that she could easily break if she wanted to. It was a comforting thought.

But she didn't agree to the drinks…

She reached out, while they were still weaving through the crush and stopped him. She had to lean close to be heard over the music, "I have to find my friend…we got separated."

Deidara's lips tilted in a small smile, "Un…you can probably spot him better from the top level…" He nodded toward the VIP's, "My table has a good view of the floor."

Hinata blinked once, "My friend is a girl…"

Deidara's smile widened, "Either way…un…." He kept walking, pulling Hinata along gently behind him.

Only when they had made their way out of the crush of bodies did Hinata realize that she'd just inadvertently told this man she didn't come here with any males…no escort…no boyfriend.

And she sincerely hoped, all of sudden, that she hadn't just escaped a drunken, ungainly rapist for one with more charm and a kind smile.

((O0oo0O))

Sakura was dancing already…dancing her frustrations out in a far, shadowy corner of the floor. She didn't want to acknowledge it of course…but all the tension of the day was spilling out of her, into the air around her. Kami bless, she wanted to scream sometimes. Kakashi, Tenten…their little comments. The parley…the unspoken tension. Gaara's two cents.

What was it with everyone and wanting to bring up the past?

The music was trans again tonight, with a fast back-beat and writhing bodies. She avoided her usual place in the middle of the floor, just incase the entrancing, if completely evil Red Cloud Uchiha was present. She didn't want to attract his further attention if at all possible…

The current song ended, and was just spinning into a slower paced melody when the first sense of wrongness hit Sakura; her movements stilled, her eyes scanned the surroundings and her thoughts came to a sudden stop….

_Where is Hinata?_

She was pretty sure the white-eyed girl followed her in, if not immediately then a moment or two after…at the time, Sakura had been so absorb in her thoughts of frustrations the future and dancing that she'd completely disregarded Hinata. It made her vaguely ashamed that she hadn't assured the whereabouts of her gang-mate…

…what kinda mate did that make her?

Sakura glanced around, trying to catch sight of Hinata in the crowd, but to no avail. She glanced over at the bar, though she found it unlikely that Hinata would be seated there drinking, and wasn't surprised that the white-eyed girl wasn't there.

But where?

She wasn't standing in the doorway…could she have gone off already to do her scouting? But no…that wouldn't make sense…she would have told Sakura before she left….made plans for a rendezvous point.

No…she had to be in the club somewhere.

The music was picking up again, and Sakura's body moved a little, swaying side to side involuntarily. She tried to focus on her missing mate…she glanced at the DJ booth but she wasn't there either. She wasn't standing by the tall tree that gave the club its name…and she wasn't out on one of the verandahs.

A flurry of movement to the left of the DJ booth caught her eye and Sakura glanced over, only to glimpse a pair of bouncer moving out of the path of a tall, blonde man with a weird hairstyle…who was pulling behind him, an uncertain looking Hinata.

_Ah…so she got picked up…_

Sakura would have smiled…if not for the look of panic on the other girl's face. Hinata was looking ahead as the blonde pulled her along, chatting…they climbed a short set of steps to the VIP area…and then approached the nearest booth where two men were already seated…

And Sakura's heart-beat picked up speed as she recognized not just the Uchiha in the booth but the other man as well…recognized his peculiar hair-color and unaffected facial expression…

…Red Clouds.

The blonde strolled right up to the booth like the others were old buddies; he was smiling and he gestured to Hinata with a smile. The Uchiha glanced over the white-eyed girl once, from what Sakura could see, and then nodded, taking a sip of his brandy in a decidedly nonchalant way. The other man, the red-haired captain she'd seen twice on patrols, didn't even look at the girl. He was looking out into the crowd, eyes searching in a deliberate but decidedly unhurried manner.

Sakura shrank back into the shadows, instinctively guessing. _He knows…he knows we were together…and he's looking for me._

Shit.

But why hadn't he said anything to the Uchiha? Commented to the blonde? They could easily take Hinata with them right then…and Sakura would be too far away to make any difference.

Double Shit.

Her only guess was that the red-head wasn't turning them…but for what reason he would withhold information from his obvious leader was beyond Sakura.

Of the utmost priority was Hinata's safe escape from the dangerous company she now found herself. She was a mate after all…and Sakura had promised Neji not to let anything the girl. She hated broken promises…and prided herself on keeping her word. Hinata had to be extracted immediately.

The only problem was…

…she would be facing down the Uchiha…again.

_Just what I needed tonight._

With a sigh of long suffering, Sakura tugged off her fashionably-short jacket, slung it over one arm and plucked at the front of her shirt til the collar dipped down a little lower than normal.

Her jeans hugged her hips and her eyes were lowered to half-mast. She wanted to look like a party girl…just hanging with her friend…and then she wanted to get out of this place.

Enemies at every corner…

…her sanctuary suddenly seemed a little more like a gathering of shadow-mancers, come to steal away her hope and deprive her of her dreams.

((O0oo0O))

Hinata shifted a little uneasily in her seat, seated, as she was between two veritable strangers. Sure, there was plenty of space between Deidara, her and the dark eyed man the blonde introduced as Itachi…but she was alone here…_Sakura…Where are you?_

Deidara smiled at her, going out of his way to make her comfortable. He slid a sifter of cranberry and vodka toward her and smiled when she took a small shaky sip. The entire table was silent, the three walls surrounding it doing a good job of filtering the sound from the club. The men sat in silence, watching her in varying degrees of attentiveness. Deidara was keeping the mood light, cracking jokes, smiling widely and sipping his vodka occasionally. Itachi hadn't touched his drink since Hinata sat down, and was looking over her with the sort of interest one reserves for déjà vu …you study it only mildly, trying to remember where you might have seen it before.

It was the amber-eyed man introduced as Sasori that Hinata found…odd. He glanced over at her only every now and then…mostly his gaze was trained outward, toward the dance floor…like he was looking for someone. Every now and then he tossed an a conversational barb at Deidara who then, over-dramatically, defended what he called "true art"…

Hinata was sufficiently lost when she tried to follow the conversation and instead sipped her red-colored drink in an attempt to smooth her own jangled nerves.

She didn't know these people, she didn't feel comfortable with them…and she wanted to get out of here. She still had scouting to do…and Neji would be disappointed if she came back without any information.

Where was Sakura?

((O0oo0O))

Sasori wasn't an overly simple man…in fact, he was decidedly complicated. His eyes were cold, flat…and he knew it. Life for him started cold and had remained so. He wasn't compassionate, or warm…and hardly kind. He liked to study, he liked knowledge; he was loyal…he had faith…and he had his art.

But buried beneath those things were deeper, more complex paths…currents in his existence.

And so, when Deidara led the girl with startling white-eyes up to the table and proceeded to order her a drink and make idle conversation, Sasori studied her, only momentarily…capturing her image in his mind.

Small, frail…pale…but there was power in her eyes…and she had a sort of developed figure that hinted at physical work. He analyzed the high-cheekbones as well as the becoming blush…the set of her lips…and the curve of her cheek. Her eyes were set wide, expressive.

She seemed natural to Sasori in a way that little else did.

And that is when the impression registered…of another who was like her…and not. He glanced out to the dance floor and searched the shadows for her…found her, dancing alone. Pink-hair that should have been outrageous but instead complemented her skin and eyes…a body of graceful curves and no sharp angles.

They were from the Inner City…Sasori had passed them over on his patrol, just this evening.

He didn't haul them in, not out of kindness…but out of love for art. It was a roundabout purpose…but in the end, those girls had escaped him on the basis of their _natural_ beauty alone. It would make no sense to anyone else…it would have seemed shallow, to judge people's worth by their outer-shell alone.

Sasori wasn't shallow…he was just bored.

And good art was hard to come by.

Those girls were natural…like the tree that stood in the center of this nightclub…he imagined it was that natural-ness that drew the rosette-haired girl to the place.

He watched discreetly as the girl stopped, scanned the area and then began to make preparations with a sort of intense annoyance. She stripped off her jacket, draped it over an arm and maneuvered her way through the crowd, her eyes narrowed only slightly.

As she got closer, Sasori carefully looked away, placing his full attention on Deidara and the girl seated next to the blonde. No doubt that the pink-haired girl knew they were all part of the organization…the only question was …did this little flower?

She was from the Inner City, that much he knew…so if she _did_ know who they were, the timid-looking Hinata was doing a damn good job of regulating her fear. She merely appeared nervous and uncomfortable…not angry, hostile, or afraid…the usual reactions.

No, the white-eyed girl didn't know…

Sasori waited with baited breath for the pink-haired girl, poised on the bottom step to the VIP stairway, to reach them.

((O0oo0O))

Itachi's obsidian eyes took in everything as he sat there, fingers tapping a soft rhythm on the table top. Deidara had rescued this girl, Hinata, from a crazed drunken rapist…or so went the story his lover told with the dramatic flair that was his own personal style. Deidara kept the mood light, there was no doubt…he lifted slightly the deep awkward cloud that would have completely smothered the table if not for his insistent comedic quips and occasional barbs toward Sasori.

Hinata, for her part, only looked slightly eased and drank slowly from her glass every moment or so. Itachi found it amusing that she was so nervous of the man who had saved her…then again, he knew he himself wasn't the most friendly looking individual…nor was Sasori…he could well imagine how they looked to her.

He was looking down into his brandy when a voice like the satin over glass came to him in the silence between songs…he blinked, surprised, and looked down to the foot of the stairs that led to the elevated VIP seating…_and there she was_.

Despite having made fool of himself over her the previous evening, despite not knowing her real name or where she hailed from…the world seemed to slow for that moment…and he stared, with no other possible recourse.

She was standing there in a red shirt that would have looked very good in a heap at the foot of his bed and a pair of jeans that hugged in all the right places. Her eyes were luminescent jade, thick lashes sweeping down to give her a sultry, mysterious look; overall it was her smile, showing just a little bit of teeth and a sexy, pouting lip to the hardcore bouncers who guarded the stairway.

"Sir," she was saying in a honeyed tone, "my friend is right…up…there." She made a bit of a show, standing on her tip-toes, smiling and craning her neck, giving the bouncers a wider, more expansive view of her cleavage.

Itachi noted the way both men glanced down perceptibly before meeting her gaze, "Mam' we're not supposed to let anyone up who isn't escorted by someone on the list." He said this with slow deliberation.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes in a good-natured show of understanding, "Yea, I know…it's your job." She shrugged one shoulder and the bouncers were naïve enough to take it as innocent flirtation instead of the ploy it was; "You see, I was with my friend …and Uchiha-sama and his cute blonde friend said we could come on up…but I wanted to go to the ladies' room and _freshen_ up…if you understand, big man."

Both bouncers raked their gazes over the girl like they'd never see anything like her; if Itachi himself hadn't been so taken with her, he would have called them unprofessional pushovers.

One of the bouncers took a step back, "Well if you're with Uchiha-sama."

The other looked at his partner, "I suppose--"

The pink-haired woman didn't wait any longer. She brushed by them, "Thank you, gentlemen." She swept away, up the stairs, leaving the bouncers slightly agape.

Itachi watched, with some vague amusement, as the girl made her way determinedly up the steps…her expressions shifted subtly, from openly flirtatious to just open. Another mask, a façade…

_For what purpose, goddess?_

She didn't seem to keen on seeing him as of last night…Itachi had thought he'd have to track her down, despite the fact that he agreed to come here hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She called him Uchiha-sama…and Red Cloud…

…She knew about the organization…and the organization had both friends and enemies.

Far more of the latter.

So she wasn't coming back for his company…

Itachi's eyes flickered from the pink-haired girl for the first time since he spotted her and came to rest thoughtfully on the white-eyed girl sitting so shyly between him and Deidara.

_Deidara did say she was looking for a friend._

With new insight into the situation, Itachi took his first sip of brandy in a while, obscuring his smirk as he swallowed the golden liquor.

((O0oo0O))

Deidara caught sight of his goddess flowing up the steps, just as he was taking a small sip of his vodka.

He choked in an indelicate way, startling the small girl beside him who then gave his back a half-hearted pat, as if that would clear the obstruction from his air way.

Little did she know it wasn't the liquor he was coughing on, but his own surprise. _She's here…really here._

His gaze flittered up to meet Itachi's with silent exuberance…_She's here…_

Itachi's eyes were crinkled at the corners, though the rest of his expression remained impassive; that obsidian gaze seemed to whisper, _I know…_

It might have seemed silly to any one else…this interest they were taking in a complete stranger…a woman neither of them knew beyond the obviously fake alias she'd given them previously. But to Deidara, he saw it as something interesting to distract them…from Root, from the internal struggles of the corporation…from the various other plots and plans that came along with their positions. Their lives, Deidara reflected, weren't all glitter and gaiety. Itachi and he both had their various lovers and girlfriends at one point or another…they had their obsessions and their hobbies…but what they needed…

…was mystery…excitement.

Something new…something fresh.

_Harusame Kiyoraka_…she would do well, for now…even if the entertainment she provided was only momentary.

For a moment, Deidara watched the girl ascend to the elevated seating with something akin to awe. The flashing lights of the club silhouetted her one moment and then cast her in a strange glow the next; her skin was flawless, her eyes bright and mysterious all at once.

_Poetry in motion…_

The blonde smiled to himself.

Just as the music spun into the strongly paced chorus of a rather good rock song, the woman Deidara knew only as Harusame Kiyoraka stepped up to the edge of the table, smiled down at them all and then glanced over at the girl seated at the table.

"Hinata-chan, so good that I've found you." Her voice was soft but not too soft; smooth rather…like satin. Deidara felt it slide over his skin, sink into him; across the table from him, Itachi's eyes narrowed.

It was the obsidian-eyed man who spoke first, "Ah, so we meet again…_Harusame Kiyoraka_." Itachi drawled the words out, like he'd been expecting her all along. Deidara cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

The girl's gaze flickered to his and then moved in a slow sweep as she surveyed the table. "I'll pretend like I don't know you, sir." She gave a toothy half-smile, "And who are these fine looking strangers?"

Surprisingly, it was the timid Hinata who answered. She wrapped her hands around her glass and glanced up at Kiyoraka, "Ah, you see…" She blinked, seemingly unsure for a moment before she pushed on, "This is ..um…Deidara-san…"

Kiyoraka smiled graciously, "Thank you for locating Hinata-chan for me…we were hopelessly lost from one another."

Deidara smiled, enjoying her façade of cordiality, "You're very welcome."

Hinata nodded slightly, "And this is…" her brow furrowed slightly as if she was trying to remember something, "Itachi-san…he works with Deidara-san."

"I'm his boss, actually."

Hinata looked up at Itachi, startled…Deidara could only chuckle, "Un…please, koi…tell me that when we're alone and we'll test the theory."

"You are very impolite to say such things in front of guests, Deidara-kun." That was Sasori. Deidara glared at the red-head, wanting to reach across the table and smack the somehow impassive smirk off his face. Instead, he settle for a growled and _mostly_ inaudible insult.

"I do believe that is Itachi-senpai's chore, Deidara-kun."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, "Blast you and your stupid hearing...un."

"Indeed".

Only when a small cough sounded somewhere to his right did Deidara realize that Kiyoraka was watching them with some amusement; the blonde gave a half smile. "I'm sorry…we can't take Sasori-no-danna anywhere…he's not really trained to heel yet."

He ignored Sasori's cocked eyebrow.

Kiyoraka gave a small, unwilling smile, "I have a good friend very much the same way…I fear I understand you all too well."

Sasori said nothing in his defense.

Hinata shifted in her seat, drawing Deidara's attention to her. "Ah, yes…Hinata-chan…we've found your friend, as you can see."

The white-eyed girl nodded, "Hai."

Kiyoraka tapped the end of the table with a slim finger, "Hai…we need to be heading back to the house, Hinata-chan. You're husband will be very angry to find that you're out past curfew again."

Deidara nearly laughed aloud, "You're too young too have a husband, Kiyoraka-chan…and Hinata-chan is most _definitely_ too young!"

Jade eyes narrowed slightly, "Hinata is nineteen years old, and happily married…paws off, gentlemen." It was said with a sort of low-end growl in the back of the throat.

Itachi smiled, "We have no designs on the fair Hinata…" His eyes were deep, intense. "None what so ever."

Deidara grinned, fully enjoying this little conversation. He wanted to see the true woman …not the alias, façade and generally dismissive banter she was presenting to them. Building on his lover's statement, Deidara styled his face into some facet of sober curiosity and asked, "Do you have a husband already, _Kiyo-chan?_"

The pink-haired woman blinked once…then twice… "Excuse me?"

Deidara smiled inwardly…_Off guard…step one, complete._

"Are you married? Can I kill your husband?" Deidara reiterated with a deliberant cheeriness.

Kiyoraka cocked an eyebrow, suddenly seeming more on the defense then she was a moment ago, "I have no husband, and I do not desire one."

Itachi raised an eyebrow of his own.

Deidara was about to say something when Kiyoraka moved suddenly, taking a step closer to the table and proffering her hand across. "Come on, Hinata-chan. We mustn't keep Neji-san waiting."

Hinata's white-eyes blinked once before she nodded, "Hai…" She started to slide out, following the circular path of the table, but found that she was blocked. She glanced up at Deidara with some trepidation in her gaze, "Ano…Deidara-kun, could you please excuse me…I need to…to get out, that is."

Deidara smiled a little, "And why should I let you out, little one?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me little one…Neji-san does that…but _he's_ allowed to." The sudden flare of passion from the formerly quiet girl intrigued Deidara; but he shrugged, slid out of his end of the booth and allowed the girl to get out.

When she was finally free of the table's confines, Hinata turned back around and bowed, first to Itachi and Sasori…and then to Deidara. "I am sorry for snapping at you, Deidara-kun. You have been kind to me…" She bowed once more, deeper. "I am very much a private girl…there are some things that I will not tolerate from anyone, except my husband." She bowed a third time, rose and turned to face Kiyoraka.

In the girl's voice, Deidara heard the subtle silk and steel undertones that he'd come to associate with strong-willed women who made their own way in the world…a rarity in the Upper City…but not so much in the Lower.

_The Lower City…_it would explain some odd quirks he was beginning to recognize in both women.

In the midst of his musings, Kiyoraka stepped up to the very edge of the table and dipped a shallow bow to everyone seated there, "Goodbye, gentlemen." She made to take a step away from the table and turn around.

Deidara would have missed the hand that flew out to seize hold of her wrist, had he not been expecting it already.

Kiyoraka turned only her head and was suddenly engaged in a glare-for-glare battle with Itachi. Deidara watched as his lover, armed with a smirk and all that oozing charm, tugged the woman back to the table; Sasori, who was seated in the middle of the two, watched dispassionately as they played a silent tug-of-war. His flat gaze was trained on the two limbs dueling before him.

After a moment, the girl sighed loudly, in a calculatedly dramatic way, "What do you what, Uchiha-sama?" The fact that she referred to Itachi by last name did not bode well.

Itachi blinked once, cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Deidara; the blonde shrugged one shoulder and smiled easily.

Obsidian eyes turned back to Kiyoraka, "I could tell you lots of things I want, _Kiyo-chan_…" He drawled the new pet name… "But I more often then not get what I want, so there's no point in reciting the list."

The girl made a sound that spoke of exasperated disbelief.

Itachi's smirk grew wider, "Now, now, you've insulted me." He tugged slightly on her arm, trying to draw her closer to the table, "I'll just have to bring you home with me and show you my collections."

Kiyoraka blinked and pulled back on her limb, "I think not."

"Very well, then you and Hinata-chan will both be coming…if I'm going to drag you away bodily, it's only chivalrous of me to bring her along…can't have her running around all alone. Such a big city…dangerous place."

Behind Kiyoraka, Hinata's eyes narrowed as she caught the implications of Itachi's statement. Deidara saw this and observed quietly from the corner of his eyes.

Kiyoraka didn't remain silent on the topic, "Are you threatening to…kidnap us?" She didn't sound threatened or even a little intimidated…just slightly indignant…and quiet, in a dangerous kind of way.

Itachi shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, "I suppose, if you wanted to use such…base terms…then _yes._" He gave a small half smile, "But I prefer to think of it as a reinforced invitation to view my private collection. You would _normally_ be thrilled, I'm sure…but it's just the added responsibility of escorting young Hinata home that makes you turn me down."

"Or the fact that I don't like you."

Deidara coughed to cover a laugh.

Itachi said nothing, only remained still and smiled indulgently.

Kiyoraka remained silent as well, contemplating her decision. Deidara could almost see the clock-wheels turning behind those entrancing jade-eyes. He felt a smile spreading across his lips and though he knew it was true, he didn't want to believe it. Kami help him…he was hopelessly infatuated.

Suddenly, the pink-haired woman tugged on her arm, _hard_, and freed it from Itachi's grip. Obsidian eyes narrowed, and Deidara knew his lover was measuring the strength of that tug. But it seemed that the woman known as Kiyoraka couldn't have cared less. She was glaring at Itachi.

"If I decide to go home with you, wouldn't it be _chivalrous_ of you to provide Hinata with some way back home. I assure you, her husband will be most displeased if she doesn't come home on time."

Deidara interjected just as Itachi was about to speak, "Un…that's a fair assumption, love." He nodded at the woman, and then looked to his lover, "Sasori-no-danna would no doubt be _very_ accommodating and chauffeur Hinata-chan home."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow but nodded his assent; Sasori blinked once, slowly.

Deidara smiled in an amused way at his rival, "So it's settled then; Sasori-no-danna will escort Hinata-chan home."

Cold, amber eyes—flat and dull—narrowed imperceptibly but bore no malicious recourse. "Indeed."

Kiyoraka glanced over the red-haired "escort", her eyes appraising in a fashion that Deidara knew well. But the jade-eyed woman had turned around now and was speaking to Hinata in whispered tones, directly into her ear. Not even Sasori would be able to hear it over the pounding bass of the music.

((O0oo0O))

Hinata's white-eyes were wide as she and Sakura huddled in a corner, in as much privacy as they were going to get within four feet of the damn VIP table.

Sakura inclined her head, eyes glancing over Hinata's shoulders in a quick scan. "Okay, Hinata-chan, listen to me." She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, drawing her closer in a friendly-looking way so as to avoid casting suspicion. "You're going to go with the one called Sasori…tell him to drop you off at your house…near the wall."

"Sakura…we don't have a--"

"I know that, Hinata." Sakura sighed, "Look, just pick a house…_any_ house…You were scouting, I'm sure you can picture one or two. Tell him to drop you off there, wait for him to pull away and then walk around the block, take an alleyway or something...and get back to HQ…go back the way we came…it's safe."

Hinata's eyes were a little wide, but then her lips settled in a line and her gaze narrowed; she nodded and whispered, "Hai."

Sakura nodded, offered a small smile, "I'm not sure how you ended up in their company this evening, Hinata-chan, but I'm sure you've realized that they're Red Clouds, the entire lot of them."

Hinata nodded again.

"I'm going with them to give you time to get back to HQ…make sure you're not followed. You're a good scout, Hinata, trust your instincts. When you get back to the warehouse, tell only Neji what really happened…if anyone else asks, just tell them that I wandered out into Shift's territory and I'm with Gaara."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow, surprised.

Sakura gave a reluctant smile, "I know, I know." She sighed, "It's the only thing I could think of."

White-eyes crinkled a little in silent laughter.

"Okay…I think that's it…_remember_…tell _only_ Neji what's really going on…" Sakura glanced over Hinata's shoulder one more time, "I should be out of that place in two hours, tops. If I'm not back in three, tell Naruto and Naruto _only_. I don't want Kakashi sending a search party up here to look for me." She blinked slowly, "We can't afford the body count."

Hinata nodded, understanding. "Hai, Sakura-chan." And then she averted her gaze, looking away. "I didn't get to scout…Neji will be…disappointed in me."

Sakura's gaze softened for a moment, "Neji loves you Hinata-chan…I doubt he'll be worried about the scouting mission when he's hugging you and thanking kami that you made it back." She patted the girl on the shoulder and whispered, "Now, back to the act." She turned away, "See you soon, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blinked, and then smiled a little… "Hai, Saku—er..._Kiyo-chan._"

Itachi's quick gaze zipped to first Hinata's suddenly pinkened face to Kiyoraka's nonchalant one. _Ah…so there was a slip._ He made a conscious note of it.

Deidara smiled at Sasori, "That's your cue, Sasori-no-danna." The blonde showed a little bit of teeth, flipped his hair and wiggled his fingers at the red-haired man, "Homeward, Jeeves."

Sasori's pencil-thin eyebrows arched and his lips curved upward in what might have been a smirk, but that was _inconceivable_ on _his_ face. Itachi leaned over, whispered something in the man's ear and then glanced at Hinata, before nodding in farewell.

The red-head rose, ran a hand down his slacks and shirt to smooth the material and then turned to Hinata, "Come with me, Hinata-chan." He began to walk down the staircase leading back to the dance floor and the eventual exits.

Hinata turned and was about to walk down the stairs when she suddenly spun back around and slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders. She coughed to disguise her whispered, "Be safe, Sakura."

Sakura made a sound that sounded like a chuckle, "I'll be fine, Hinata-chan…go."

Hinata nodded, patted Sakura's shoulder and started to release her…and then caught sight, over Sakura's shoulder, of Itachi watching them intensely, a small smirk playing about his lips. Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she realized what he must have been doing…but then Sakura was turning away, to face the table and Hinata was left there, standing in shock.

Deidara leaned to the side, while the pink-haired woman was looking at Itachi; he smiled at Hinata and mouthed, _"He reads lips."_

Hinata, who could do so as well, gasped and then tossed a suddenly terrified glance at Sakura…but the other woman wasn't looking…

"Hinata-chan…are you coming...?" Sasori's flat-toned voice reached Hinata from the base of the stair and she glanced down to meet his equally flat gaze.

"Ano…I'm—I'm coming Sasori-san…I just have to tell Sakura--" Hinata gasped, silently cursing herself. _Damnit. _They made her uncomfortable and she slipped up _twice_. She glanced furtively at the table and found both Deidara and Itachi watching her, Sakura standing beside them, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Hinata glanced down, ashamed. _I am not cut out for this type of work…I'm a scout…I don't do undercover._

Itachi stroked a hand down Sakura's back to the lower dip just above her waist, "Sakura-chan…?" He made a low sound in his throat, "That's very…pretty."

Sakura didn't give him the satisfaction of glaring over her shoulder, only flicked her gaze upward to Hinata's. The jade eyes seemed to whisper to her over the space…_Go…go now…get out now…_

Hinata didn't want to go, but she was stuck…she couldn't stay…one of them had to make it back to HQ and for some unknown reason Hinata hadn't quite figured out yet, these two men were fixating on Sakura.

_Neji…forgive me…I'm a coward…I'm coming home to you and leaving a comrade in danger. I'm sorry._

She stared into Sakura's eyes across the expanse between them and tried to convey the message to her…_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…Sorry. Be safe._

And by some miracle, almost as if she understood, Sakura gave a minute nod and turned her back on Hinata to face Deidara.

Hinata nodded to her back, turned slowly on her heel and then plunged headlong down the stairs before she could change her mind.

She reached the floor in a second, her eyes narrowed—nearly closed—against the bitter thoughts of cowardice filling her…and against the flashing laser lights. A softer, more sensual song was beginning to play and people were pairing off on the dance floor.

Sasori glanced over her, eyes dull. "Please follow me." He guided her along the edge of the crowd, only slightly amused by the way people skittered out of his when they saw him coming. He was well known in this place…well-feared, only slightly less then Uchiha-sama.

Hinata followed him with something like trepidation. Once, she tried to glance over her shoulder to catch sight of Sakura and the VIP area, but it was too far away, to elevated…

And then they were at the door and Sasori stepped out into the alley way; it didn't register to Hinata as unusual that this man would take the side-entrance.

She did register Geoffrey still seated on the milk-crate beside the door…saw the way he looked up, startled; his unlit cigarette dangled between his lips as he openly stared at Sasori and Hinata passing by. The white-eyed girl tossed him a pointed look over her shoulder, hoping to alert him to the _rather obvious_ fact that she was leaving in the company of a strange, plainly dangerous individual …and _without _Sakura.

Geoff, in response to her glance, looked around the alley way quickly and then slid his hand along the length of his leg to his ankle. Hinata could just make out the cold glimpse of metal when…

…she crashed into something solid and immovable. Startled, she turned her eyes forward too fast and had to wait a precious second while her vision stopped tilting. When it cleared, she saw Sasori had come to an abrupt stop in front of her and was looking over one shoulder…directly at Geoff, who was frozen still.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasori said the words slowly, his dull eyes suddenly looking overly bright and golden in the night…rather much like a wolf.

Geoff said nothing.

Sasori reached around behind him, took a loose grip on Hinata's wrist and pulled her along with him until they rounded a corner and appeared in the VIP parking lot.

Hinata went along with him, her head hanging. _Neji…Neji…I need you. I'm no good at this…Neji…Neji-kun._

They came to a stop in front of a red Maserati and Sasori open the door for Hinata and then stepped back to allow her in. Hinata balked for a moment, unsure and then decided that she had no _real_ choice. With some hesitance, she inclined and slid down into the soft leather seat.

Sasori closed the door behind her, walked around to the driver side and slid in as well.

Hinata sat there in silence as he turned the key in the ignition and shifted out of gear.

"You should put on your seat belt…" his flat-toned voice seemed to drift and cut… "You must always be conscious of the threat death posses."

Hinata scrambled to put her safety restraint on and glanced up when it was clicked into place, unable to resist. "You are not wearing yours, Sasori-san."

A wry smile, exceedingly unusual, twisted the red-head's lips slightly; "I do not fear death."

Hinata's eyes narrowed, surprised and then she was turning her gaze away, to look out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot in one smooth motion, the engine purring as they disappeared into the Upper City night.

((O0oo0O))

The flashing lights of the club, undulating and slower-paced now to match the mellow beat of a slow song, were an interesting shade of golden and red, swapping back and forth between the two as it drifted over the club and the dancers.

Up in the VIP area, Sakura's jade eyes were narrowed as she looked over the blonde Deidara, and then Itachi, with his hair and eyes like midnight. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but she _might_ be in over her head. _Shit, shit, shit._

But she had to get Hinata back into the Inner City. The girl was smart…Sakura figured that if she could get Hinata to the wall, the scout would be free and clear to make it back to HQ without problems.

_I promised Neji I would keep her safe…and that's what I'm doing._ Sakura cursed silently, _As long as I keep them a step behind…as long as I'm cool and I keep them guessing then I will make it out of this okay._

_Kami, be with me._

Deidara was smiling at her, "Un…so your real name is Sakura…" He took a sip of his vodka, "That's a very beautiful name, milady." He rolled the last word on his tongue a little and then played with her name as well, dragging out the syllables. _"Sa..ku..ra…Sakura…Saku…ra…"_

Itachi smirked as Sakura pretended to ignore Deidara. "Cherry Blossom…" He ran a finger around the rim of his glass, "It suits you…" He directed a pointed glance to her hair.

Sakura gave a narrowed glare and sardonic smile, "Aha, aha, aha. Very cute, Uchiha-sama."

Obsidian eyes blinked once, "Oh come now, won't you at least _pretend_ to be civil for me?"

Sakura cocked a hip, pushed on shoulder back and smiled saucily, "I think what I will and won't do for you are very limited and moot points."

Deidara laughed and Sakura gave a reluctant chuckle because Itachi's obsidian eyes had narrowed and he was glaring in a decidedly unfrightening way.

Sakura stopped chuckling in a moment and glanced around; the lesser of two evils…where would she take a seat…Deidara or Itachi's side of the booth?

But it seemed Deidara made the choice for her…

Rising from his seat, the blonde stretched his arms a little above his head, which pulled the material of his silk shirt tight across his chest; Sakura did her best to avoid looking at the definition she could see beneath the material. However, his eyes caught and held to Sakura' gaze and she couldn't seem to look away.

"Well…Itachi did want to show you collections." He inclined his chin in the general direction of the front exit. "Come along now, _Sakura-chan_." He smiled with dazzlingly brilliance.

Itachi rose as well and flattened a hand down the length of his clothing, sighing with a sort of sardonic smirk, "Yes, Sakura…I believe it's time to go."

With both of them standing, the short outcropping beside the table seemed suddenly too short and crowded. Sakura took a step back, managing to control the wince she knew would show on her face. She took a step down onto the highest step of the staircase and smiled with little amusement, "You _gentlemen_ have me for an hour or so…maybe two if you interest me." She tried to look nonchalant, "I've got other plans tonight."

For a moment, they continued to smile at her…and then before she knew it, Itachi was standing right in front of her; she hadn't even seen him take a step.

His eyes were swirling, an odd, deep crimson that seemed wholly unnatural; his hand grazed the side of her bare arm, fingers drifting over her skin, "Plans, _Sakura_…?" He inhaled slowly, drawing in her scent, "A husband? A lover?"

Sakura's jade eyes flicked up to his, fire in their depths, "It's none of your business, Uchiha-sama…What I do or don't do is of no concern to you."

Deidara seemed to appear from nowhere, suddenly standing side by side with Itachi, looming over her from their higher position on the platform as well as by their own taller stature. She tried not be intimidated.

The blonde's eyes were glittering sapphire, "Un… pretty goddess…you have no idea what is of concern to us." His gaze flecked up and then down, caressing her carnally. "_No idea at all."_

The way he said it was sent an odd chill skittering down Sakura's spine; she kept her gaze to his, titling her chin upward only the slightest bit.

She should have known better; they'd been double-teaming teaming her the entire time after all, cutting in on each other's sentences and building on their respective lines. She shouldn't have tilted her head to look up at Deidara…

…because Itachi's hand swept in, two fingers grasping her chin, holding her still as he brought himself even closer to her, his face inches from hers. Sakura dared not move, fearing that even the slightest motion might bring those hovering lips any closer to her own.

Itachi smiled down at her, "Come on, little blossom…I'll escort you down." He brushed his hand down her bare arm, sweeping his fingers over her skin to her hand, where he tried to grip it softly.

Sakura turned her head quickly, spun on the balls of her feet and took a step down the stair, placing herself out of their reach. From the safety of her lower step, she shot them a withering glance, "I can escort myself, thank you." She took a good breath, shot a glare over one shoulder and took deliberate steps down the stairs.

Deidara watched the way the material of her jeans shifted and stretched to accommodate her body; his smile might have been a bit predatory as he offered a hand to Itachi, whispering to his lover as they walked down the stairs a step behind their "guest". "Un…she is very feisty, Itachi-kun."

"It's about time, I'm tired of vapid women." Itachi's lips were pulled upward in a characteristic smirk, "She's entertaining…keeps us on our toes, I'll bet." His own gaze was trained to Sakura's form, watching the way her hair bounced slightly as she descended; "She's…intriguing."

Deidara nodded slightly and then glanced around covertly, not moving his head…only his eyes. He lowered his voice, knowing that only Itachi would be able to hear him, "You do realize that she's not from around here."

"I suspect she is from the Inner City."

The blonde head nodded, "As do I…un." He made a contemplative noise, "However, it is as of yet, an unsubstantiated assumption." They made it to the main floor of the club, and saw that Sakura had stopped a few feet from them, staring into the crowd with distant eyes.

Itachi hummed slightly, "We will watch her…study her a bit. Learn everything about her." He cut his eyes over to his lover, "I'm infatuated with her Deidara and I hardly now her. That is unlike me." He nodded in the girl's direction, "I gave Sasori-san a little order; he'll be swinging by later this evening to…report."

Deidara's eyes swept down, "I do not like Sasori-no-danna…he gets on my nerves…un…" Then he smiled, "But you are not the only one who is…un…infatuated." He touched Itachi's hand lightly, quickly. "I'm willing to put up with Sasori-no-danna if he's reporting on our little flower."

Itachi smiled.

"Are you two coming?" Sakura's voice came to them over a change a quiet bridge in the current song; her jade eyes were studying them, her jacket slung over one arm; her lips were set in tiny wry smile. "I don't know where I'm supposed to be going."

Deidara laughed aloud, swept away from Itachi and slung an arm around Sakura's waist in an overly-friendly way. The girl stiffened and tried to pull away, but Deidara was already waling, pulling her along. "Right this way, Sakura-chan!"

Itachi, watching them from behind, kept his now normal-colored eyes on their forms and on the shadows around them. They blended well, despite the girl's obvious reluctance to allow Deidara's touch on her. The blonde and soft-pink were complimentary; jade eyes, and sapphire-gray. Itachi didn't know whether it was Deidara's "art" talk influencing him or his own sudden flare of interest in the girl, but the Uchiha simply enjoyed looking at them for a moment…enjoyed the sight of them, so complimentary and…artful.

He wanted to snicker at himself. _I sound like Dei-kun._

They exited the club through the front exit, Sakura being led by Deidara; Itachi was pleased to see she had relaxed in his partner's hold, even if she hadn't relaxed _into_ it. They were headed for Itachi's jet-colored Bentley, parked in a space separate from the others, under a canvas top that stretched for twenty-feet in both directions—big enough for a few more "special" cars.

Itachi noticed with some satisfaction that no one else had dared park near him—as usual.

Itachi opened his door, starting to slide into the driver's seat, but then waited, watching the girl. Deidara opened his door to allow Sakura to slide into the back. However, the girl paused, eyes scanning over the car with barely leashed appreciation. She let out a small whistle and bit down on her lip; "Bentley Continental GTC." She whispered the car's pedigree with something like speechless awe…. "I didn't know these were even being sold on this continent."

Obsidian eyes flicked over her expression, amused. "They're not. This one is imported from the mainland, which only obtained a dozen or so by importing them from over-seas."

Sakura wasn't really paying attention and Deidara could see it; she took two small steps around to the back of the car, eyes sweeping the sleek design. "Flawless lines…" She said it as if she couldn't keep the words to herself. She glanced up into Itachi's gaze. "How did you manage to snag one if there's only a dozen?"

Deidara was intrigued by her response to the car's form; he considered the vehicle a purring machine with an artistic soul. He wondered if she saw that…or did she see the shiny metal and the small fortune his lover had spent to acquire the car? It would be something he would have to explore.

Itachi answered her question with a cocked eyebrow and a small, genuine smile…rarity that it was. "One of my companies negotiated the import and shipping rights between us, the mainland and the overseas traders." He shrugged, "The company reviews all major transactions and as president, I have certain rights…I can set a little something aside if I desire it…and if I'm willing to pay the traders whatever they ask." He brushed a knuckle against the steering wheel, "Those damn merchants are money-hungry leeches, but this…" he gripped the steering wheel firmly, rubbing the smooth leather, "this was very much worth it."

Jade eyes narrowed, but they were sparkling with something like understanding. "There are very few things in this world that are." She too rubbed a knuckle over the car…carefully, softly, touching only the shiny exterior like it was a sacred, holy transport. "I love great cars."

Deidara walked up beside her, put a hand on her shoulder, curling a loose strand of her rosette hair around his finger, feeling its silken texture. "That's one thing we all have in common, Sakura-chan." He breathed her in, "That is yet another collection we must show you."

Sakura turned around and Deidara let the strands flow through his fingers with a little reluctance; her hair was soft…and smelled faintly of strawberries. _Cherry Blossom…Strawberry Shampoo…_the thought made him smile.

She seemed to take this as something else, because Sakura took a step around him, sliding smoothly into the back seat, sinking gently into the soft leather. She glanced up at Deidara, and then nodded.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow and glanced over the car's canvas roof to his lover. Itachi smiled at him…_She likes cars…_

The message seemed to pass between them and out loud Itachi actually answered, "Intriguing, isn't it?" He rolled one shoulder, showed a little teeth and then slid down into the driver seat, Deidara following suit on the passenger side. The doors closed, Itachi started the car and the engine turned over, purring like a great jungle cat rising from a short nap.

In the back seat, Sakura's eyes were alight. She'd never been in a car this expensive…only in her dreams. She had pin-ups and clippings stored away in one of her storage chests…they were more like hit-man's plans…cars she wanted to steal. But this…this was unexpected. _Well, even if this night turns into something absolutely complicated and even more dangerous—definitely not a walk in park—at least I got to ride in my dream car._

There was absolute silence in the car, save for the purring of the engine…Sakura couldn't help it. "How many more of these did you import for your friends?" …_Maybe I could steal one…though it would definitely stick out over the wall._

Itachi glanced back at her in the rear-view mirror and Deidara glanced over his shoulder at her, "None, of course. Ita-kun likes being the only kid on his block to have the newest toys…and he doesn't share very well."

Obsidian eyes narrowed, "You get to drive sometimes, koi."

The blonde shrugged, "True enough…" He smiled at Itachi, "But that's only because I'm absolutely fantastic in bed and you can't get enough of me. You spoil me to keep me around."

Itachi chuckled, "Maybe."

Sakura didn't know why she wasn't shocked that Itachi and Deidara were lovers; maybe the vibe had been there since she'd set eyes on both of them together; she did, however, store the information away for later, in case it might be useful.

_They are much more open in private, aren't they? A lot more._

She stored that away too.

For the benefit of appearing to join the conversation—because tricky situations were so much easier to handle when you had an easy dialogue going—she said, "So…we _are_ gonna put the top down aren't we? That's another part of this car to worship…this is only the second convertible that Bentley has ever made."

Itachi arched an eyebrow, smirking. "You keep up with the news, goddess." He nudged Deidara. "Deidara-kun didn't want to put down the top—even though he loves it—he was worried you might complain."

Sakura gave a smile that was decidedly less forced than it was 10 minutes before. "That's kind, Deidara-san. However, I love convertibles. Put the top down, please." She hesitated before she placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, "Thanks and whatnot, but I like the wind in my hair."

Sapphire eyes glittered with interest as he tossed her a smile over his shoulder, "So do we, little blossom." He glanced at Itachi and in a flash, the soft material of the roof was folded away by a motor and Itachi was pulling out of the parking lot.

Deidara glanced over his shoulder again, "I hope you don't mind music too." He gave her a sheepish grin, "It's kinda traditional with us."

Sakura nodded, "I'm enjoying this…turn it on, Deidara-kun." She caught the too-familiar honorary only after Deidara had flashed her a cute smile and turned around. _Damnit, I'm getting too comfortable with the enemy…the enemy, Sakura! Remember that._

As if reading her thoughts, Itachi glanced back at her through the mirror, "Relax, Sakura…enjoy the evening fully. You can worry about what is right and proper later."

Deidara laughed, "Here, here! I concur." He turned on the system, and a song with a fast-back beat spilled out through the speakers. The blonde gave a jubilant exclamation, his face suddenly look childish, "Un…I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!" He turned the little wheel until the music rose to levels that made speaking a definite impossibility.

Sakura smiled, recognizing the song from the many time she'd heard in over HQ's radios. _"I feel this burning inside, a feeling no one should know---this could be so good again… I'll wait here til then!"_

"_You're done with me…so now I'll leave with…NO APOLOGIES!"_ Deidara's voice was pure and Sakura couldn't believe she could hear him over the rushing of the wind, the whipping off blonde, black and rosette hair in the wind and the auditory volume of the music.

Itachi was on the high-way now, speeding and seemingly unperturbed by the way people didn't move out of his way; he zipped around them. Deidara was singing the chorus loudly, shouting the words out into the night, only to have them stolen by the wind. Sakura sang under her breath, feeling a little like a traitor for enjoying herself with people she should have been hating…should have been fighting against.

Like a whisper of temptation, Itachi's previous statement flittered through her mind, _"You can worry about what is right and proper later."_

Could it be that easy? Did she trust herself to distinguish these people as her enemies later…when perhaps, she would feel less inclined to?

Should she take this moment for herself…be selfish and take this stolen moment from her dreams and clutch it to her? Was it too much to ask…to live her dream for one night? She could imagine this was _her _car…_her_ song…_ her _night to live.

Fuck it.

Fuck Kakashi and Tenten and Seven and responsibilities. She'd get back to that later.

After all, how many chances was she going to get to live this perfect impossibility in her liftetime?

"_It's easy to just let it go—no love between us both—so why keep waiting?"_ The chorus was approaching again. _"So now I'll leave with--"_

"**_NO APOLOGIES…I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BE SO EASILY DECEIVED!!!" _**Both Deidara and Sakura sang out the next line, and their voices were snatched away on the wind. Itachi glanced back at her in the mirror—she saw him—but she completely ignored him and sang…threw her voice into the night and let her responsibilities go with it.

She sang and sang—with Deidara no less—sang until the end of the song. When the final strum of the guitar ripped through her bones, she let her head hang back against the head rest, closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them, gazing up into the starry night sky. Her hair rippled around her, her jade eyes contemplated the heavens…

…and she never saw the look of complete, unabashed understanding and growing intrigue that Deidara and Itachi shared.

((O0oo0O))

Elsewhere, in the Lower City, a shadowy figure sat perched on his high-chair on a raised dais, running his gaze over three bowed figures kneeling before him on the flat floor.

"Tell me," he said in a gravelly voice, like rocks rubbing against more rocks… "tell me how it was that Kenkumu was captured?"

There was silence.

He waited a moment and then reached down, snagging a fistful of long scarlet hair and dragging the head upward. A pair of startling green eyes met his but there was no fear, no pain and no tears—he trained his soldiers much better then that. They were emotionless. Perfect.

Now if only he could teach them to fear him. Maybe then they wouldn't ruin his plans at every turn.

"You—Moira—tell me how Kenkumu was captured by the Red Cloud captain?" He made no attempt to soften his tone; they didn't have feelings and he certainly wouldn't cater to such things even if they did.

The female soldier nodded briefly in acknowledgment of her order to speak. "We were making a crossing into the Upper City, to detect the presence of certain individuals." She paused, to differentiate from sentence to sentence in a way that nearly robotic. "We were broken into pairs by our mission captain; I was paired with Kenkumu."

"And he was captured how?"

"A thin beam of light, green in color, pierced his shoulder…I believed it to be a fatal wound." Another mechanical pause, "I attempted to retrieve Kenkumu, as per protocol, but he had been seized, bound and captured by his attacker."

"And?" The gravel-voice was impatient.

"Mission squad captain Viper, ordered a retreat. We returned to base."

There was silence and then the man threw the female down to the floor, uncaring that she landed on her side. Of course, the woman made no sound…she was trained not to.

He had molded and perfected elite, exquisite and nearly unsurpassable soldiers. Every one of them was a splendid creation.

Except for one. One runaway he'd not been able to break…one runaway that for all his beatings and training methods and mission assignments, he couldn't perfect. She bore a disgraceful amount of emotion still, engaging in displays that he found…repulsive in a soldier.

_I'll deal with that later._

"From now on, you're not to follow the commands of squad captain Viper any longer. I am now your direct commander…report to me for all instruction."

Three heads nodded.

"Now leave me. Make preparations for your next mission." He gave a gravelly chuckle that sounded like grounding stones, "Akatsuki Corp. will fall."

Three heads nodded, three bodies rose, bowed and exited the room.

When he found himself alone in the room, the man settled back down on his "throne" and gripped the armrests with great force, taking pleasure in hearing the aged, worn wood creak pathetically.

He would make his enemy's bones creak in that same manner before he broke everyone in the man's miserable body.

The shadow-figure gave a deep, throaty laugh, maniacal as it reverberated off the walls. He would conquer his enemy…Itachi and Akatsuki Corp…then last of Madara's legacy…he would destroy it all!

He laughed again, gravel in his throat. "You're life is forfeit, Uchiha Itachi…and I'm coming to collect!" The sounds of his enthusiasm rocketed off the stone and metal walls. Believing himself alone in his deranged revelry, he made no attempt to keep his thoughts non-verbal.

In the shadows beyond the doorway, raven hair hung down into crimson-and-onyx eyes and that infamous, fearsome gaze narrowed…a soft hiss, a whisper of sound and outrage escaped from between pale lips…

"We shall see."

The whisper was carried out on a small breeze, tugged away from the doorway and out into the night sky.

* * *

**_Okay...how was it? Lol. Yea...there's a little cliffy there for you...I hope you like it. ((takes a deep breath))...dudes, that chapter was so long, I'm getting asthmatic. Lol. Yea, that made no sense, but what can I say? My brain is fried._**

**_Please review...I crave love and support._**

**_Hoping,_**

**_-erena g.t. rose._**


	9. Midnight Movements

**_Hello peeps! I know, I know. It's been a while...but it's here...CHAPTER 9!!! Yea, okay, so it's not very long and it's not very exciting but I'm hoping that since now we're in summer I'll get more writing done. Hehhe. So ya._**

**_Hmmm. Anyway, hope you like it...Hehehe._**

* * *

Chapter Nine:...Mid-Night Movements...

****

Teens gathered…circled together on old couches and lounge chairs; music pumping from the salvaged stereo and speakers. A hard backbeat…laughter floating up toward him.

Kakashi absorbed the atmosphere as he looked down from the control room on his team…his gang.He picked them, he chose them…he loved them all in his way. He kept them all together, he took care of all the technical things that they would have no concept of—the water, the lights, the electricity. Things that only he could take care of.

Because that's what a good leader did.

He watched over them, a hovering guardian. He'd known great leaders in his life…he wanted to live up to their legends.

_Unity_…it was such a strange word once, when all he had to do was look around and see the chaos of the Inner City. There was no order, no civility…only chaos.

"_United we stand a chance against the force in the shadows, Kakashi."_

Onyx-silver eyes glittered, _I'm working toward Unity, sensei…but I may be too late._

"_And if all else fails, stand with your team."_

_Haven't I always…?_

"_Guard their lives, care for them as you do yourself."_

_I do…and that's the cause of this ill feeling in my stomach._

Lost in his thoughts, looking down out of the window, Kakashi was startled by a voice. "Are you coming to bed, Shi-kun?"

His bedroom, stationed in the control room, was equipped with the largest bed they'd ever salvaged. It was a good thing too…both Kakashi and his lover liked lots of room to move.

Stepping back from the window with a forced blink to clear his mind, Kakashi turned to smile at Iruka, "Of course…how can I deny you when you look so fuckable?"

Blushing in a very unmanly way, Iruka only cocked an eyebrow, "You've got the face, Kakashi…thinking again? Of the negotiations with Shift?"

"Hai." Kakashi stripped off his shirt, dropped into a basket and then stretched.

Iruka yawned softly and covered his mouth. Kakashi watched him out of the corner of his eye; the brunette slumped down against his crisp pillow with a sigh. "The talks went well, so I heard…no accidents or incidents at all. That's good…we didn't need any accidents this time around."

Removing a few sheaths from his waist, thighs and calf, Kakashi placed the weaponry to the side. "Yea, that's what we told Sakura."

Sitting bolt-up-right in bed, Iruka's eyes widened, "You didn't?!"

Kakashi shrugged, "And why not?"

"Because…because," Iruka seemed momentarily at a loss and then closed his gaping lips, giving the impression of an angry parakeet, "Because…that was _callous_…you shouldn't have even mentioned it."

Kakashi shrugged again and removed his pants, slowly sliding them off to give Iruka a nice view. At the same time, he shot a little glance over his shoulder and gave his lover a smile, "Now I know you're just being a bit oversensitive; Sakura's a tough girl, koi…she can handle it, I assure you."

Iruka swallowed thickly, his eyes grazing over Kakashi bare skin—and then, with some reluctance apparent on his face, forced his gaze back upward, to his lover's face. "Hmm, your distractions won't work." He hummed a little, biting his lip but then he narrowed his gaze and took on a look of determination. "I can't believe it…to _Sakura _of all people? That's just _wrong_, Kakashi! It's callous and cruel to rub in old mistakes—which weren't even _her_ mistakes!" He threw his hands up a little in exasperation, "You're damned lucky she hasn't done something wild…"

"And why would she do that?"

Sputtering, Iruka blinked, "Why?..._WHY?" _He shook his head, disbelieving. "You know better then most what anger does to people…_pent-up_ anger, of all things." He narrowed his gaze, "I wouldn't be surprised if she starts picking fights, just to blow off steam."

"She wouldn't do that…she's not that stupid."

Iruka made a sound of dismissal and seemed to decide that in his present state of denial and alertness, Kakashi wasn't coming to bed. He flopped back down onto his pillow and rolled over, turning his bare back to the silver-haired man.

Kakashi turned back to look out the window.

Mumbling sullenly as he drifted off to sleep, Iruka shot one last comment over his shoulder.

"You watch…she'll be pissed…and you're _really_ lucky she hasn't done anything rash…yet."

Kakashi was looking down over his team-members laughing so easily below, tossing jokes and innuendos around like game-balls; just across from his position , bordering the main floor's walkway, he could see out the slat-windows to the Curtain beyond…and the high-peeked rooftops of the Upper City were pristine, striking spires rising high against the horizon.

Breathing out his words on a sigh, Kakashi leaned against the window frame, staring out into the dark.

"You never know with Sakura—and that's what brothers me most."

((O0oo0O))

Headlights flashed in the night, music pulsed strongly as the sleek, silver car pulled up to a large building, built high for several floors—on a hill, no less. Seemingly made of solid marble and granite, the mansion seemed immovable and cool-headed, standing arrogantly behind a high gate of black steel.

Sakura eyed the place with sudden wariness.

_How do I let myself get into these messes?_

Itachi drove the car up slowly, expertly—he stopped beside a metal key-access, disguised as one of two decorative silver pillars that stood beside the gate. Sakura spotted the deep blue glow of the screen as the Uchiha leaned over to tap in some numbers on the touch-screen…he did it with his knuckle, leaving no fingertip-print anyone could see.

_Good set-up he's got there…no fingerprint means no one to come by and type it all easy-like. Heh. He probably even has one of those damn random-patterned keyboards—moves the numbers on the screen around._

She took all that in without meaning to, but was immediately grateful that at least her normal senses were still working properly; she wasn't too sure about her common sense.

_I got into a vehicle with perhaps the most dangerous man in all of Konoha…and I'm about to enter into his home…his territory…where he has home-field advantage. It would definitely be hell to break into this place…it's probably only marginally easier to get out._

The gates in front of the car were swinging open silently, smoothly. Very efficient.

_And the unknown variable—Deidara. It's obvious his loyalty is with Itachi…how much like the Uchiha is he? He has to be Red Cloud…just like the other…the red-haired man….Sasori. _

That made Sakura think of Hinata and she grimaced slightly, hoping she'd made the right decision in the club. Sending Hinata away without her, in the company of someone that was known—to Sakura—as a Red Cloud. It was a gamble…a risky one…and it hinged on her assessment of Sasori as a quiet man and her calculation of that man's respect for orders given to him by his "Uchiha-sama".

_Neji, please forgive me. I did what I could. This was the only thing I could think of. Gods, protect the girl…_

Itachi drove forward slowly, pulling into a wide-open courtyard, paved with expensive looking flag-stones. The gates swung shut behind them as the car pulled forward for a few dozen feet before stopping completely. Deidara sighed, made a pouty face and then pressed a button to replace the canvas roof.

Sakura wasn't sure if she could resist making her own pouty face.

The canvas completely obscured any of the moonlight pouring down from the heaven and in the sudden complete darkness of the car's interior, Sakura was sure the focus was centered on her.

_Oh…this is uncomfortably familiar._

With a soft sound—like a growl—that she tried to smother, Sakura smiled sweetly to the vague outline of Itachi, "Well….? We aren't going to sit in the vehicle all night are we?"

It seemed Deidara was the more outspoken of the two of them—it was he who chuckled in the darkness, "Un…Ita-kun, she is impatient to be inside…you shouldn't deny our guests anything they want…un…it's considered rude."

For some inexplicable reason, Sakura felt Deidara's words caress her, like they were spoken to sound like one thing and mean another. A double entendre. She wasn't sure she wanted to read too deeply into that…

…Even in the darkness, she was sure their piercing eyes could see the flush that rose to her cheeks.

Itachi's voice shifted in the darkness, slipping under her skin like fire. "And what of the guest that denies the host what he wants? Is that rude as well?"

Deidara said nothing and Sakura felt it was her one turn to input something—

_Goddamnit, girl. Stand up for yourself and quit being such a wimp! They're only men._

She gave a saucy smile, wondered only momentarily if they could see it and cocked her head, "It's only rude if you try to take what you want, gentlemen…in which case, it's within a great margin of acceptability for the guest to punish her hosts."

Itachi eyes seemed to glow in the darkness…impossible of course, since they were probably a darker midnight then the interior…but either way…she felt that gaze pin her in place and drift its way down her body…_slowly_.

"I'm sure that's not much deterrent…behaviors such as you describe are _very…_hard…to control." He whispered the words.

Sakura flashed a smile and shrugged as nonchalantly as her befuddled mind would allow. She directed a pointed glance out the window toward the large mansion, "So…really…are we getting out?"

Deidara chuckled, breaking the mood effectively as he pushed open his door and slid out of his seat. He threw an arm in front of his abdomen and bowed slightly with some dramatic flair, "Milady…We've arrived."

Sakura's lips twitched despite herself—she couldn't help it. Red Cloud or not, Deidara was amusing.

She'd have to be careful of that enigmatic charm.

She was getting out of the car now…slowly. To avoid looking as if she was analyzing her hosts, she turned her eyes toward the house; Itachi was rising from his side of the car and both men threw their doors shut. Reluctantly, Sakura glanced at the beautiful car, in love with it. She loved its sleek design…its subtle energy.

"Can you see your reflection in the paint?" Itachi was just beside her, too close—too quiet. How he got there from the other side of the car was beyond her—she wished _he_ was a little beyond her as well…maybe that way she wouldn't be inadvertently sniffing his crisp scent and unwillingly admiring his powerful presence—

_Damn, I sound like a romance novel._

In response to his question she shrugged, "I wasn't looking for it…but yea, I can see my reflection…" She trailed off, wondering. Her reflection in the metallic, flawless silver of the exterior was something distorted by both light and the shape of the car. Of course, she ignored those to factors and frowned.

Deidara made a humming sound, "Un…you take things at face-value, until you have time to analyze 'em." He titled his head a little with a smile, "Un…you don't look for meaning in everything, you just accept that it's there to be found."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Over-reading much?"

Deidara shrugged as a hand landed on Sakura shoulder; she nearly jumped.

"Deidara rarely misses his point on things like this—he's very enlightened to the ways of humans." Itachi's voice was light, steady and focused.

"And you say that as if you aren't human…" She willed herself to ignore the heat that seemed to radiate from Itachi's hand on her shoulder and focus on him. "Are you implying that you are more then you seem, _Uchiha-sama?"_

She though for a moment that she might have heard Deidara hiss—just a quick inhaling of breath between his teeth—but she didn't look over her shoulder. She kept her gaze locked firmly to Itachi's.

Those obsidian eyes bore into her own, "Hmmm. Would you care to clarify that? Or do you assume that I'll read into the double entendre?"

Sakura chuckled, "I think I'll let you sweat it out." She turned away, eyes rapidly scanning the outside of the building once more—habits and whatnot. She was itching for a knife—knew she could get to the only one she was carrying if necessary—but dared not pull it out. _This could be a useful reconnaissance mission if we ever needed to get into this place._

It was not nearly as comforting as it should have been.

Deidara made a sound somewhere between a cough and laugh, "Let's get inside…I want to get out of these clothes." He plucked at his dress shirt with a frown.

Sakura's gaze flew to his, startled.

The blonde smiled, "Un…don't look so worried, _nyako_, I just don't want to be in my good clothes all night…" He gave her a look-over that totally voided his formerly dismissive statement. "Hmm, maybe I'll slip into something a little more…_comfortable_….un…"

_Did he just call me a 'kitty cat'?_

Sakura said nothing but new her cheeks tinted, despite her best wishes. She didn't understand her reaction to these men—she wasn't a virgin, she knew exactly what they were hinting at—and she knew she _definitely_ wasn't giving it up…not to the enemy…

_Not yet._

Cursing under her breath at her damned inner-voice, the pink-haired girl turned toward Itachi and gave what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Yes…let's go in..."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing as he swept forward, walking in front of her; Deidara tossed her a smile but walked ahead at Itachi's side. Sakura, trailing behind, followed them across the courtyard; she continued to observe the mansion from the corner of her eye.

In a moments short walk, they reach an elaborate door, made oddly of wood and pressed with tempered steel and glass designs. She traced the soft curves of the design with her eyes and then glimpsed the two characters pressed into the upper right hand corner of the doorway. They read: _koketsu…_

"_Dangerous"_…

_I wonder if that's supposed to be a warning…_

Itachi glanced back, his hand poised on the door handle. "You don't have to look so frightened, _nyako…_we aren't going to devour you."

Deidara chuckled and smiled at her over his shoulder, "Un…not yet, anyway." He smiled widely, "Don't look so worried, Saku-chan."

She didn't know exactly how she felt about the new nicknames, but she did know _that_ particular creeping feeling she was getting in her stomach—understood the chill along her spine…

A choice to be made…an important choice…

"_We aren't going to devour you…"_

Sakura gave a small self-chastising smile and shrugged her shoulders to loosen the tension there. Itachi's face remained impassive but he looked to Deidara who then shrugged as well.

With a shrug of his own to complete the trend, Itachi pressed his fingertip down on the handle and pushed the heavy, ornate door open to reveal the foyer of their home…

Sakura followed them inside, removing her shoes automatically as they did.

"_We aren't going to devour you…"_

Deep inside, in the darkest recesses of her mind, Sakura could hear her inner-voice laughing maniacally…

_Aren't you?_

The door swung shut behind her and for a moment, an ominous cloud of despair fell over her…

Maybe she'd made the wrong choice again.

A cold chill danced along her skin as a dark, sensual voice whispered into her ear…

"Welcome to our home."

((O0oo0O))

Sitting in awkward silence in the Maserati, Hinata did her best to just focus on the purr of the engine and the road passing by with such speed outside the window. She wasn't nervous, per se, because Sasori hadn't inspired any kind of fear in her…but she was uncomfortable, only now understanding the implications of Sakura's statements in the club.

Itachi…Sakura called him "Uchiha-sama"…

Hinata wanted to smack herself…Sakura was back there, alone, in kami-knew what kind of trouble…and here she was, just calmly going home, chauffeured by a Red Cloud.

_He has to be a Red Cloud…they all were…Sakura tried to give me the hint._

"You are very quiet, Hinata-san." The smooth, monotone voice cut through her thoughts and Hinata turned her eyes quickly from the window to Sasori.

He drove with one hand on the steering wheel, loosely gripping it; the other arm was propped on the edge of the closed window, a closed fist supporting his head as if he was sleeping and not driving. Hinata eyed this with some trepidation, unsure how she felt about someone falling asleep at the wheel…but decided to say nothing on that particular point.

"I'm afraid I'm very much out of my element, Sasori-san….I am not used to so much excitement." She tried to say this with some measure of honesty and innocence, but in her mind she saw herself back on that dance floor, holding two knives and slicing that offending dancer's balls off. She imagined plunging the knife between his shoulder blades and then cutting off fingers and toes…and his nose…and ears. She was filled with rage and did her utmost to reel it in.

Sasori glanced at her, "I assume that you mean that man on the dance floor…" He seemed unaffected by her tones of voice and attitude…maybe he wasn't fooled?

Hinata glanced away from him to look back out her window, "Yes...I—I," she trailed off, "I found myself unable to do anything at all." She couldn't—_wouldn't_—examine the sense of shame that filled her with.

"That must be disconcerting...for one such as you."

Was the man reading her mind? Hinata found herself blushing a little, hoping not.

"Yes...it was...uncomfortable." She swallowed slowly, unaware that she had drawn his attention with that movement. "I—I—I don't like to be around strange men."

"Indeed."

That was all he said and Hinata found herself glad that they could fall back into the silence, awkward or not. She didn't want this man examining her too closely...she couldn't afford it. It made her...uncomfortable.

_It seems everything this evening is making me uncomfortable._ She kept her gaze directed out the window, but it was really blank...not there. She was in her mind, seeing a smiling pair of soft lips and eyes like her own, filled with love.

_Neji...Neji-kun..._

"We're here."

Startled out of her thoughts, Hinata's head swiveled around much faster then her tired eyes could follow. She had to sit still for a moment and allow the world to quit spinning—and when it did, she found herself facing eyes of beaten gold.

"We are here, as directed."

The car was parked at the edge of a residential block near the Curtain and Hinata swallowed thickly, realizing that this is where she was supposed to get out and pretend she knew what she was doing.

_Sakura-chan...I'm not meant for this undercover stuff._

She glanced out a window and tried to remember Sakura's instructions.

"_Look, just pick a house…any house…"_ That was easy. She tried to force her tired mind to work..._work, please._

And there, sure enough, seemed to be her godsend. A house, dark and without cars in the driveway. An alley-way to the right, shrouded in shadows. A godsend.

_Please, please...kami, please._

Hinata turned her head to smile at Sasori in what she hoped was a convincing manner...and found herself pinned in place by a gaze suddenly dancing like fire.

((O0oo0O))

_Natural_..._Unnatural_...

Sasori watched the emotions flicker across Hinata's face like so many reflections of her inner thoughts. She sought to deceive him, no doubt. He could see it in the way her eyes opened a fraction wider and the way she tried to arrange herself to look...unassuming...innocent...

_You are so innocent that you cannot effectively lie to me. You wish to appear innocent…Don't you know you already are, shiro-chan?_

He hadn't planned the nickname in his mind but there it was...and he allowed it to stay. Natural, as it was.

But this deceit—this lie she was trying to present to him—it floated in the air between them and he knew it for what it was. His gaze narrowed and he felt his lips press together a little.

And when she turned her head to look at him, he saw her eyes widen more—this time, it was not calculated.

"Do you wish for me to continue? I will put you down closer to the wall and you can go on to your home." He gave her the option, this way out—to tell the truth.

She seemed to hesitate, fearful. That was the last response he wanted to see in her eyes, but at least it was an honest one.

"I—I--," she trailed off, swallowed and lifted her chin a little. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sasori-san...my home is right there...that house...the blue one, on the end."

Sasori could hear the quiver underlying her tone.

_Lie._

"Very well..." He kept his tone perfectly flat...it could be nothing else, anyway. "And if that is your home, what car is in the drive way? Make and model?" He tested her on this, wishing to _make_ her relinquish her deception. Her back was to the building in question...she couldn't look at it without giving it all away.

She looked confused for a moment—did he choose it right? But then Hinata blinked, "There shouldn't be one there..." She said it slowly, hesitating to complete the sentence.

"Indeed...and what kind of flowers are planted in the flower box beneath the forward facing window?"

"Purple azaleas." This she said with a little more confidence.

_Observant, shiro-chan._ Obviously she was adept at looking at something and being able to describe it...taking it all in at a glance. _Scout?_

It seemed likely enough, given what he could guess of her background.

He decided to let go of the questioning and inhaled slowly, imperceptibly through his nose, taking in the scent of the air and her lilac perfume. Soft, natural.

_Natural._

"Return to your natural state, Hinata-chan."

"Gomen?" She was a little confused.

"Nothing..." He trailed off, not bothering to explain his strange words to her. She might figure it out...it didn't matter either way. Instead he changed tactics and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against his door.

"Hinata-chan, the Inner City will be hard to access at this hour of night...the patrols are especially thickened to prevent crossers such as yourself and your friend. How you managed to make it over here in the earlier hours is a matter for investigation but I will not ask you to answer the question of it."

He paused to make sure he had her attention.

"However, I am disposed by my nature to ensure that you return to your natural place...and that is unharmed and outside of a cage—which is exactly where you might find yourself should you be foolish enough to wander off into the night and be found by a patrol or some of my less-than-savory associates."

"Ano...Sasori-san..."

He held up one hand, requesting her silence. She felt quiet and said nothing, looking at him with wide, intimidated eyes.

"I am confessing nothing that you do not already know...and I am not asking for anything that might be construed as a betrayal of the trust that I am sure your comrades—and the absent Sakura-chan—have placed in you."

Gesturing out into the darkness beyond them, Sasori nodded.

"Now, I can do as I have said—I will even go so far as to actually take you through the checkpoint and across the wall, if you wish—and you will be safer then, to make your way home without interference. Or..." he began, "you can continue to insist that you live here, when I know it to be a falsity and risk running into any sort of trouble on the way back to the place you truly reside." He cocked an eyebrow and lowered his usually monotone voice an octave, the only sort of change he knew how to make. "Patrols and Red Clouds...and any number of uncontrollable, unforeseeable variables in the way of _strange men_."

Hinata actually gasped a little, a betrayal of her silence and her eyes, so light and clear, seemed to scream a protest of those conditions. Sasori saw and could fairly test her sudden unease with her plan...no doubt, her aversion to strange men was working adversely on her. Sasori wondered if her friend, the one called Sakura, had any idea of little shiro-chan's fear.

Probably not.

He waited for a moment, calm and poised. It made no difference what the little one said; he knew what he had to do this evening and it _would _be done.

For several moments, Sasori was sure he won her over but then, like some phantom of thought, an expression passed through her eyes and her chin lifted just a notch. Her lips set softly against one another and her brows flattened themselves down, undisturbed.

_Resolve._

"Sasori-san, I'm not sure what you mean by make this offer…but…but…I believe I should get home now. My husband will be worried, undoubtedly." She began to remove her seat belt, small pale hands fumbling with the buckle only slightly.

Sasori's hand came to rest upon hers, stilling the movement. Her gaze flew to his, resolved but shocked by the uninvited touch. He used her momentary silence to speak.

"Hinata-chan, I feel so inclined as to ask once more. Are you sure that you would be left here? Would you not prefer to be dropped off in the Inner City, closer to your true residence?" He said it as he said everything else, calmly.

Her gaze returned to its steady pressure. "Thankyou, Sasori-san, but I'm afraid I must get home…it's just there…on the end." She wiggled her hand out from under his, releasing the catch on the seatbelt at the same time. She opened the door and slid out of the seat gracefully, dainty but poised. Sasori watched her go.

When she made to close the door, he made a sound to draw her attention and she paused politely; so sweet.

"Hinata-chan, I am pleased to have met you. Your company is most agreeable and refreshing."

She blinked—caught off guard, he imagined—but smiled gracefully at him…a genuine smile, reluctant though it seemed.

"Hai. You are most gracious to me Sasori-san. Thankyou for the ride." She bowed her head a little, graceful shoulders arching forward. There was something about that movement…something very _aristocratic_ about it. His eyes narrowed and he might have said something to her…

But she was gone already. The door was closed and she was walking with unhurried, sure steps toward the pale blue house on the far end of the block…the one with the conveniently placed alley-way bordered by thick shadows.

_Clever, shiro-chan._

Sasori waited, sitting still in his car until Hinata was nearly to the front door of the place she persisted in trying to pass off as her home; he shifted his car back into gear and pulled away from the curb, slowly. The engine purred softly—a sound he enjoyed for purely mechanical reason—and the moonlight glided over the hood and body like water.

She was there, at the door way and Sasori pulled down the street and turned down the next road, heading away from the house. Let her think she was off the hook but the truth was…

_The truth, of course._

She knew that he knew. He gave her the opportunity to tell him the truth, the whereabouts of her home-grounds, but she held strong to a plan…though he deliberately made her feel uncomfortably with it. _Strong willed._ She held to the course that was set for her. That was the sign of a good soldier. And he would know.

Their mutual acceptance of the lie between them—whether she realized it or not—was just the type of thing that spies and scouts traded in. She was too innocent, of course—couldn't even tell a proper lie to his face under her present circumstance—but that was to be expected. She hadn't been raised in hell.

With something that might have passed for a wry smile, Sasori drove two more blocks in a straight line and then parked at one of the Guard Stations posted periodically at the wall. His post was not too far from where he left his passenger. He cut the engine and sat in silence; now, for the waiting.

_My least favorite part._

Five minutes passed, then ten. He didn't really expect the girl to go running off immediately. That was just bad form. However, he did note that she took a great deal of time…she was overly cautious in making sure he was gone. Of course, he was on to her, but she wouldn't be able to seem him there at his post.

Fifteen minutes passed and Sasori admitted to himself that maybe she might have slipped by him—but he sat still, despite his dislike for waiting. This was important.

Retrieving his cloak from behind his seat, where it had hidden out of sight, Sasori pulled the garment over his clothes; it fit comfortably and fell to his ankles…designed that way and made for him. The red clouds stitched against a solid obsidian background were tell-tale.

_Red Cloud._

With a small sound of affirmation to himself, Sasori closed his car door and locked it up…not that anyone around here was stupid enough to touch a car they didn't own—the Upper City had a next-to-nothing crime rate for a reason. Penalties worked _wonders_.

He strolled out into the night, his steps quiet and inaudible; his eyes, dull and golden, searched the darkness. He was already through the Guard Station and nearing the end of the four-block patrol zone when he caught sight of his prey. It was just a moment—the flicker of a thin shadow, moving fast—but he knew it to be her. He could sense it.

With predatory stealth, Sasori moved quickly, falling in behind the girl but staying far enough back so that his presence would not be detected. This was the mission for this evening; Itachi's instructions.

"_Follow her…tell me where they came from."_

Sasori never turned down a mission.

((O0oo0O))

A deep rumble, like thunder and the roar of a dozen lions—that's what woke Sasuke from his comfortable and little-acquired slumber. A few choice words expressed his annoyance and he didn't hesitate to mumble them as he turned his head to peer upward at his pillow…or rather, up into his lover's sheepish, grinning face.

"Naruto," he began, low and tense, "if you're so hungry …then GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!!" He stabbed at the other teen's ribs with two fingers, hoping it hurt like hell, "Your stomach is disturbing my sleep."

The blonde dobe didn't seemed very cowed…_of_ _course_. Sasuke groaned and sat up, finding that he almost missed his pillow—er…Naruto's stomach, that is.

_Can I help it if it's the most cushioned part of his body?_

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke, "Ne…Sasuke! It's not my fault! Ino and Chouji came in earlier and they had a pizza and they wouldn't give me any!" The blonde slammed a fist down on the couch they were sharing and glared as if that were the greatest indecency every committed against him. Sasuke sighed.

"And? Did you ask politely?"

"Of course I--," Naruto trailed off and Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him. The dobe was forever forgetting to _ask_ for things and instead _demanded_ them. It was always getting him in trouble…especially with Ino and Sakura.

With little recourse, Sasuke sat up and folded his legs under him so he wasn't nearly falling off the couch; Naruto loved his space, lounging around like he was.

"And so I suppose you're hungry now?"

"You better believe it! I could totally go for some ramen right now!"

"You burned out the last microwave, Naruto—trying to cook eight bowls of ramen at a time will do that to a machine, ya know? Now you're just going to have to be _patient_….Tenten said she saw a convenience store with one in the back…she might be inclined to go procure it..."

"She better or I'll--," He was cut off.

"You'll _what_, Naruto?" Tenten shouted from across the room where she was lying in Lee's lap, half asleep. The crew was on down time now, caught between night and graveyard shifts. The music was still spilling from the radio and people were still sitting around, doing idle things by themselves or in groups…but quite a few were lying around, nearly asleep.

Naruto, in a lightning-fast recovery, smiled at Tenten and scratched at the back of his head nervously, "Hahah…you know, I always liked you Tenten…you're real nice and stuff…and you don't look too bad …"

Sasuke sighed and then clutched at Naruto's shoulder firmly to drag him down and out of the way of a flying projectile—a large chunk of debris, really…Tenten was fond of throwing rocks at people.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted back, blushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe, leave it be." He pulled the blonde down by one hand and then the other, setting him back so they could face each other and talk. Naruto's blue eyes were flashing and his lips were set petulantly, but he didn't rise up to peer over the back of the couch again—Tenten seemed to have a nearly endless supply of rocks hidden in her pockets, though why or how was anyone's guess.

"Naruto…you're hungry, hai?"

"Ya…what are we gonna do about it?"

Sasuke smiled, trying to smooth his lover's rumpled feathers, "We'll go get a pizza, of course." Ah, pizza, the mainstay of their existence. The gang ordered pizza—or rather, picked it up—a few times a week. Pizza was a favorite with everyone, but especially with Naruto.

Naruto blinked, suddenly happy, "Really Sasuke? You promise? You're not playing with me?"

Obsidian eyes twinkled and danced as a sensual smirk slid across pale lips, "Not yet I'm not…that's for later." He laughed at Naruto's gasp of surprise and then warmly took the "manly" punch of protest…

_He doesn't protest so much in bed, now does he?_

But of course, his bubbly koi was already bouncing off the couch to rise and stretch, bones popping loud enough to turn a few nearby heads. Sasuke smiled at them good-naturedly and waved—meanwhile, his eyes were scanning the building, trying to find a certain pink-haired comrade.

When his search yielded nothing, Sasuke blinked and refocused. He supposed he could ask Ino but that would be more trouble then it was worth—she was dating Chouji and yet she _still_ hit on him. Rolling his eyes in a thoroughly fed-up manner, Sasuke shifted stance and walked the short distance to one of the few secluded corners that the main-floor boasted. There he found Shikamaru and Scholar.

"Yo," he started by way of greeting, "Naruto and I are going out for pizza—you guys seen Sakura? I was sure she'd like to come with."

Shikamaru, staring up into the rafters with half-closed eyes, made a sound in the negative, but Scholar actually turned her head and smiled, shrugging her shoulders against the floor.

"Nope, she and Hinata went out for a walk a bit ago—probably won't be back as of yet."

Shikamaru opened one eye fully and nodded the affirmative, "So troublesome…they've been gone for some time…troublesome women."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Yea, thanks." He nodded to Scholar and she nodded back before lying back down more fully.

Turning away, Sasuke found himself facing Naruto, who was waiting expectantly by the doorway. Sasuke sighed and shrugged, "I was looking for Sakura…seems she's gone out."

Naruto shrugged in response, "She does that some times…no need to think about it that much…_nothing_ is more important then a hot slice of pizza!" He licked his lips and clapped his hands together once, almost as if in reverence. "Let's go!"

Sasuke ignored his lover for a moment, thoughts perturbed. He didn't like Sakura going out—he noticed it far more often then most did—but he couldn't really say anything. She was one of them and almost as good a fighter as he was; she could take care of herself, right?

_Then why does my stomach cramp like this when she disappears?_

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "_Come on!"_

With a sigh, Sasuke gave in, trying to push his thoughts about Sakura to the back of his mind. He took Naruto's proferred hand and they walked out of the warehouse, hand in hand, strolling in the night. It was peaceful and not too warm out…a real nice night…

_Sakura enjoys nights like this…_

Worried for his friend, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to focus completely on Naruto's bubbling banter on the joys and pleasures of pizza. Instead, he stared out into the darkness ahead of them, clutching at Naruto's hand a little tighter then necessary…

With as many dangers as there were in their world…no one should be out alone…

_Be careful, wherever you are ….there are monsters in this city._

Naruto tugged on his hand, "Ne…Sasuke, you're holding on too tight!"

A wry smile twisted pale lips, "Don't wanna lose you out here, Naruto."

The blonde hummed softly, "Never, Sasuke. I love ya."

Obsidian eyes narrowed and then softened. How could he focus on such a bleak mood when Naruto was there to drag him back? _Thankyou dobe_….

"I love you too, koi."

((O0oo0O))

Lurking just outside the doorway of their warehouse, hidden by the shadows, Neji stood, peering out into the night. He watched Naruto and Sasuke disappear down the road until he couldn't see them anymore and then allowed his pent-up breath to escape, unaware until that moment that he was even holding it.

Sakura wasn't back…and neither was Hinata…not yet.

_Kami…please…_

He didn't want to consider the dangers of their world in relation to Sakura and Hinata's whereabouts this evening. They were in the Upper City…and granted, Sakura and Hinata were both skilled fighters…but there were some things…things that haunted Neji's nightmares…things that he never wanted Hinata to face…never again…

_Kami please protect her…_

She was out there, doing gods-knew-what to fulfill the mission he assigned her…what was he thinking? He shouldn't have let her go scouting alone! He was a fool. She was good, but she was vulnerable in ways that he sometimes refused to admit. He hated seeing her as a vulnerable creature…fragile…or anything but the beautiful, willful girl he loved.

_Kami please protect her…when I cannot._

Eyes turned to the sky, crystalline depths searching the glittering faces of the stars above and the shining moon that covered them all…Neji offered up another prayer to the kami and hoped. And when that was through, he crossed his arms across his chest and settled into the darkness again.

There was a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, something hard and indefinable. He'd always had a connection to his cousin and now—now he was worried. Had something befallen her? Had she been harmed? Captured?

Or worse?

Growling in utter frustration, Neji blinked—hard—hoping to clear the moisture from his eyes.

_Please, please….Hinata…where are you?_

((O0oo0O))

* * *

**_How did ya like it? Or hate it? Lol. ((grabs up protective plexi-glass shield))...please, don't hurt me. I did try. I'm sorry...Tell me what you think about events so far. Leave me a review! Lol. And please, people...stop telling me to "hurry up and finish the whole story"...I'm not sure if that means you like the story or if I'm just such a crappy writer that you can't stand the prolonged torture._**

**_Thanx peeps._**

**_-erena g.t. rose_**


	10. Two AM

**_Author's Note:__ Alright, guys. Let me first start out by addressing the obvious. Yes, I do realize that it's been exactly a year and four days since my last update and for that, I'm truly sorry. I've let this story sort of languishing in its own plot and my poor reviewers, once so loyal, have begun to curse me. I'm sighing, bu you can't hear i. Ah well._**

**_So, here's the explanation you guys so richly deserve. I have, in fact, had this story planned out in my head for quite a while. You can ask CAHA partner, Dale, and she'll tell you...I've got pages and pages of outlines done for Dangerous that I've yet to start typing up. I hit a kind of funk--like a writer's block--and couldn't get out of it, though. I couldn't finish this chapter at all. It was...frustrating to say the least._**

**_I resolved to sit down and finish this story tonight, even if I had to play up on my chronic insomnia to do so. But, as I sat down at the keyboard and laid my fingers over the keys, I realized that if I did as I planned, the end of the chapter would no doubt seem rushed and hurried--all those things that I absolutely despise in my stories. It just means I got lazy and rushed what would have come out better with time._**

**_So, as I sat pondering what to do (because it just wouldn't leave me alone, this thought that I'd abandoned my story), I took a look at the length of the damned chapter I was supposed to finish...and gasped. My god, I thought, it's nearly twenty-four thousand words long! And there, folks, was my solution._**

**_Break it down._**

**_So here it is, peeps. I give you half of the massive thing I was working on. We shall hereforth-to call it "Chapter Ten" and when I finish the rest, it shall be posted as "Chapter Eleven". Don't worry though, I don't think I jipped you too badly. There's some interesting subject material to explore and ponder in this chapter. Also, this separation allows for the necessary ellapsed time that I need Sakura to be with our beloved gentlemen, you see. So there._**

**_Alright, now, to end this very long author's note, I must say..._**

**_Read on, and enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Ten:…Two A.M (Times Aside)…

If the exterior of the mansion had seemed opulent and imposing, the inside was just as much so, though it _did_ contain something of a counterweight in its comfortable, uncluttered furnishings and obviously enjoyed knick-knacks.

_At least this isn't one of those houses filled with antiques…though who am I to complain? I'm a thief!_

Sakura padded around the wide, expansive place in a pair of silk slippers, provided by her hosts; she was glad she'd worn her only pair of good boots out tonight, or there might have been a little controversy over leaving her regular, dirty work-boots by the door. But…what could she do? Tradition was tradition…

…And if she really dug down deep inside, she could almost remember that her mother and father used to follow that tradition as well…shoes by the door…

_Before they died._

Sakura bit the side of her tongue to keep herself from growling; she pushed the half-remembered visions of the past to the back of her mind and tried to focus on her present course. The house had so many hallways and corridors, she wasn't sure exactly how she'd remember their path; survival skills…always know the way out.

_If I play the charade well enough I won't need to know the way out…hopefully. _

Her gaze traveled over the backs of Itachi and Deidara, both of whom were walking in front of her, leading her, as it were, to the room they said they preferred best. Already, they'd given her a dizzying grand-tour of the house; studies, bedrooms, bathrooms, two expansive kitchen areas and a dinning hall that could have seated all the gangs in the Inner City.

_Do they really need __this__ much space or are they just over-blown like that?_

_What does it matter,_ another part of her whispered…_it's not like you're going to be spending time here or anything._

Oh, but that was an odd thought. Where did that come from? She didn't want to spend time in this place…the den of the enemy…_koketsu…_

_Dangerous Place, Tiger's Den._

Ah hell. She hissed a vulgar word under her breath, something she picked up from her lonely days in the Inner City—a mistake… Deidara suddenly stopped walking, turning to face her and for a moment she thought his eyes flashed brilliant blue. But that was impossible.

She blinked again and he was smiling at her. The light-fixtures in the hall were wall-sconces; placed upward toward the crown-molding, they gave the effect of muted light…and in that particular setting, with the soft glow bouncing off a decorative mirror that probably cost a fortune, Deidara's smile seemed to be equal parts teasing and amused.

"Ah, so you do speak! You've barely said a word since we entered…un…" He tossed his head a bit and laughed, "Ita-kun was just getting worried that you were …intimidated."

"I was not worried, Deidara." The Uchiha had apparently come to a stop when Deidara did; the three of them were paused in front of a tall set of double-doors made of dark-wood. Sakura eyed the panels from beneath her eyelashes while her hosts traded expressions.

Deidara smile at his lover and shrugged, "Yea, that's right…Ita-kun _never_ worries about _anything_." The blonde rolled his eyes and Itachi's narrowed. He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

The doors, Sakura noted, were rich and expensive-looking. There was a subtle trim on the outer rim, one of ivy-vines and leaves; it looked fragile, as if it was done by hand. In the center, where the two doors met, was a symbol; a sun and a moon, intertwined and pressed to the middle of the form was a black star. It was odd, but the star seemed made of a solid gemstone, dark and captivating. Sakura found herself staring into it, trying to remember where she'd seen something like that.

For a long moment, nothing happened—and then some of the soft light from the sconces bounced over the faceted surface of the stone and it glittered with promise…power. Startled, Sakura blinked and turned her gaze on Itachi.

His eyes—obsidian and dark like the star—were trained on her; beside him, Deidara's blue-gray gaze seemed to laugh at her, amused. Sakura found herself blushing a little for no reason she could contemplate—what was wrong with her tonight?

_I suppose it hurts nothing to admit they're charming. Charming, morally-corrupt, arrogant __murderers__ …_

…_with nice cars._

Itachi gave her a small smirk, walked past her and seized both door handles with a loose-grip. Then, with a stylish and practiced flick of the wrist, he pushed both doors open and an abundance of warm, golden light spilled over Sakura as she followed her darker host inside, baffled.

When Deidara had informed her that they're personal favorite room was next on her guided tour, Sakura expected them to lead her in tandem to a finely decorated bedroom and make a pass at her; she expected to have to talk her way out of an invitation to their bed and would have gone home, justified in her hatred for the rich, pompous assholes who _had _to have their fingers in _everything_.

But the sight that met her eyes was not a bedroom—didn't even have a futon in it, actually. It was a _library_…a huge, multi-floor library. Sakura's eyes widened and she didn't even bother to hide her awe; it was just too ridiculous to try.

The room was expansive, wide but was also tall and circular in shape; it spiraled upward for three floors. It seemed as if every floor in the house had been built around it, but from Sakura could tell, there was only one entrance—the door they just came in through. Clever, of course. No one can sneak up on you. And there was only a small pair of windows on each floor.

_Privacy and security; a room with a view and no doubt a stash of weapons somewhere in here._

The idea made her lips tilt upward in a smile.

_Deidara favors knives, no doubt. _Sharp, witty—that was Deidara's style…it would be the same with his weapons, she was sure of it. She almost turned to smile at him and then stopped herself, mid-spin and froze a bit.

_Shit. I'm getting too comfortable here._

_Complacency. The prey's first and most telling mistake when in the presence of a predator…_

She eyed them carefully.

…_Or a pair of them._

In an attempt to cover her last move, Sakura turned and pretended to glance over the book spines on the shelves nearest to her. She caught some familiar titles, some old—some _very old_—and some modern works. Leather-bound editions of the classics, the romances and every philosopher she'd ever read—and a great deal of ones she hadn't—stood in elegant display, sometimes contrasted by the more eccentric works. There were quite a few mangas in one section and then a few rolled up scrolls, pushed carefully into something that resembled a diamond-form wine-rack.

She had never seen such an assortment.

"You like our collection?" The voice curled softly into her ear, like warm velvet and Sakura shivered; she didn't need to look over her shoulder to know exactly who was behind her.

"It's amazing." She gave Itachi an honest answer; her parents, from her birth, had instilled in her a love of literature and reading, even if it was a book of nursery rhymes. Sakura was one of the few in Seven who chose to steal _books_ from the places they plundered. She and Scholar had forged a friendship over that odd fact.

She could readily admit that Itachi and Deidara's library was a dream to her; oh, her mother would have loved all this! Her father—he would have been absorbed for hours and she would be right there at their feet, reading on the carpet…

And then, with ruthless efficiency and a will that she forged in the darkness of lonely days and nights, she pushed those thoughts away. More and more her parents were appearing in her mind.

More and more she missed them.

Itachi was behind her and she turned to face him. He cocked an eyebrow at her and then moved away, taking a seat in one of the two arm-chairs in front of the roaring fire-place.

Deidara was moving that way as well and Sakura followed behind, unsure. Deidara made to go to the other chair and then stopped, glancing at her. They seemingly had the same thought at the same time and then Deidara shrugged, smiling. "You take this chair, _nyako_…I will sit on the floor."

Sakura blinked at him, a little disarmed by his offer—and then she shook her head firmly. "Deidara-san, this is your home; you will sit in the chair." His polite choice—to surrender the chair to a lady-guest—shocked her, though whether it was because she wanted to believe he was a monster or because she had rarely ever been treated like a lady wasn't clear to her in her own mind. Either way, she decided, she could not take the seat.

Olive branches were a tricky thing.

The blonde looked like he was about to reply in protest, but Sakura acted first. She stepped around both the empty chair and Itachi to stand on the ornate Persian carpet before the fireplace. She folded her legs beneath her and sat down tailor style, leaning back on her hands to regard her hosts with a small smile.

There was silence as they regarded her as well; Deidara looked surprised but then smiled ruefully, amused by the looks of it. He shrugged as if to say, "Well…" and then took the seat.

Itachi was watching the way the firelight played over Sakura and decided, just then, that she made a wonderful decoration for his library. Her ridiculously colored hair, pale-pink like her lips; aquamarine-jade eyes that sparkled at him with keen intelligence and cunning. Oh, she was a beautiful thing, reclining there on a carpet that cost more then some cars, totally unimpressed by the splendor or expense of their home and its furnishings; he knew the look of _appreciation_ though—the expression he'd seen on her face when she saw their library.

He tossed Deidara a small, wry smile; Deidara cocked his head and rolled his eyes, unperturbed by his lover's obvious attraction to the girl. They'd only seen her twice and yet…she had such an effect on them…

…on _both_ of them.

Sakura watched them, hoping.

_They don't seem overly threatening…could be an act though. _With a frustrated inner sigh, she admitted that there wasn't really an immediate, neat way out of this situation. _I assume they want to…talk…so maybe…_

She continued to smile at that and reminded herself that if every there was a time for it, now was it.

She would have to play…_nice._

_Just for an hour…or two…and then they will have gotten whatever amusement they could possibly stand out of me and I'll be outta here…_

_I hope._

She just had to pray that they didn't ask any personal questions. She was really beginning to get tired of remembering the past.

"Would you care for something to drink, Sakura-chan?" That was Itachi, using such an honorific at the end of her name, its connotation suggesting familiarity. He gestured to the bar, set into a nitch just beside the fireplace. "Vodka, scotch?"

Deidara chuckled, "She looks like the type for mixed-drinks, Ita-kun. How about…_Sex on the Beach?_" He dropped his voice and whispered it, looking beautiful. Sakura was a little mesmerized by the way his blonde hair fell over one half of his face and spilled over his shoulders; the way his eyes danced with the fire-light.

She was sure she was blushing faintly.

"It seems, Deidara-san, that you and Itachi-san are always offering me alcohol." She smiled and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Is that because it's all drugged or because you think I can't hold my liquor and I'll just pass out here on the floor for your entertainment?"

Deidara actually laughed aloud and Itachi's lips twitched upward. "Not drugged, Sakura, just potent—and, I assure you, were you going to _entertain_ us in the facet you're implying, a bed would be so much more comfortable than the floor. Don't you agree?" His eyes were trained on her and she felt a rush of warm tingles along her spine.

Deidara's chuckle broke in, "Ya know, ya can't be too sure, Ita-kun—some people like waking up sore." He cocked an eyebrow at Sakura, looking mischievous, "It's half the fun for me."

Itachi blinked once and took his gaze from Sakura to Deidara for a long moment. His obsidian eyes narrowed and his lips twitched upward at the corners—predatory. Deidara blinked, feigning innocence and licked his lips slowly, arching his neck so his head tilted back and his hair—luxurious and fine—spilled over his shoulders in a wave of gold.

Sakura felt a blush—a furious, heated one—rushing up her own neck and she was suddenly _very_ warm. She wasn't a virgin—thank the Heavens—but these two were so _forthright_. They said everything that was on their mind, sparing no thought for propriety, she was sure. They were supposed to be sophisticated and yet…they were so blatantly sexual. Was this how they behaved all the time? Or was it just behind closed doors?

_Or just around me?_

The thought was a little worrisome.

And then she realized they were both watching her, looking at her with the same hungry intensity that previously been focused on each other.

_And there __was__ hunger there._

She glanced at them from beneath her eyelashes, unsure how to proceed. They were exuding confidence here—in their territory—and her normal supply of self-assurance seemed have drained from her. She had _no_ idea what to do now.

_I'm __not__ sleeping with them. _

She actually wanted to roll her eyes at herself. Of course she wasn't going to sleep with them! She couldn't even imagine that she'd thought of that…what in the name of all the kami would have possessed her to even consider…

Then Itachi gave her a slow smile…

…and she completely lost track of her thoughts.

_Oh…gods…_

((O0oo0O))

Naruto and Sasuke were already three-fourths of the way to Miner's Peak District before the darker boy could find it in himself to fully lighten his mood. He didn't know why his stomach was so heavy with fear for Sakura, but he couldn't afford to be distracted by that right now. They weren't in Seven's territory anymore...

...they couldn't risk being inattentive to their surroundings.

Miner's Peak District was a two-hill county made up primarily of several large "condominium-apartments" and a few mish-mashed retailers. Garish neon signs and standard cookie-cutter advertising was visible in nearly every shop window and most shop-keeps had that greedy, beady-eyed expression that brooked no good for poorer folks. All in all, Miner's Peak was a sleazy tourist trap; a large hotel stood at the very edge, over looking one of the few lakes on this side of the Curtain. This was where outsiders came—tourists for all seasons—to stay for vacation. The mainstream and over-crowded, pseudo-flourish spin the district so carefully maintained made it _seem_ classier and more upscale than the rest of the Inner City, but the truth was, to anyone from the Upper City, Miner's Peak was trash through and through.

All, of course, except for Edwin's Pizzeria.

True enough, pizza was a mainstay staple in Seven's dietary regimen, but there was a reason they trudged seemingly endless miles to Miner's Peak for the food. Sure, there was a closer pizzeria—just a few blocks from Seven's main dig-in actually, but that place, called "Ray's" was under boycott.

Truthfully, the owner of Ray's was a greedy man with a hunger for money, money, money. He used run of the mill ingredients but insisted that his pizzas were of such superior quality that everyone should buy them; and he sold them for real cheap too. However, despite the financial strains that a teen gang in the Inner City inevitably faced, Kakashi always insisted they go to Edwin's, in Miner's Peak—just another one of the _many_ eccentricities their leader had engrained in all of them. Edwin used better, more wholesome ingredients, imported from outside the city and even if his prices were a little higher, he often gave them discounts and was a genuinely nice guy. Kakashi-sensei claimed they were friends from the old days, when the silver-haired leader was still pawing around in his wealth. "I gave that up, though," Kakashi would always say with a vague smile, "So much better to pal around down in the muck with the good people, ya know?"

Quite frankly, Sasuke sometimes wondered if Kakashi had lost his marbles.

Now, walking along with Naruto, he pondered his own strange mood.

He didn't actually have a word for it yet, nor a reason. He felt agitated, tense—and it bothered him not to know why. At first, he thought it was perhaps because he was hungry but his appetite had never caused such a reaction before and so it was unlikely that it would start now, right? And then his next thought was that he was worried about Sakura's prolonged absence. Usually, she told him and Naruto before she went out…but …

…that couldn't be it either.

And so, he was left to examine the dull pounding in his temples and the hopelessly off-key humming Naruto was issuing as a method to entertain himself.

Of course, that near-silent torture could only go on for so long before Naruto tired of it himself. They rounded a corner and passed along the rear of the gaudy hotel that served for the tourists. They were nearly to Edwin's when Naruto asked, "Do you think Sakura-chan's got a boyfriend she isn't telling us about?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his own breath, turning to look at Naruto in disbelief. "What? Where did that come from?" But he shook his head, not waiting for the blonde to offer an answer, "No, no…she'd have told us…or someone else would know. Don't be so foolish and nosy, _dobe._"

Naruto pouted, "Why do you always call me that? I have you know, I'm just as smart as any of the others _and_ I'm ten-times the street-rat that they are! Bet on it!"

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. Whatever."

They walked on in silence, eyes peeled. The way they had come up wasn't so dangerous because they passed along the back route—but on the way down, to avoid the movers-and-shakers returning from Peak's only nightclub—they would pass more directly through the town. That would be more dangerous, considering. They weren't at war with the group who claimed Miner's Peak—however, the uneasy alliance they had was not something that Sasuke counted on for protection.

Made up primarily of young females with sharp minds, quick hands and tongues like wicked tools, the prevailing gang hereabouts was called "Sin". Their connections, Sasuke had reasoned, must run deep; months ago, a large prostitution ring was uncovered in one of the Inner City's feeble attempts to right itself. However, when all those arrested should have been tried and convicted, they were simply let go without hassle and there had been no more mention of prison or trials. And those arresting officers, those youthful idealists?

Missing, presumed—with good reason—dead.

Such was the way of it for those people trying to reform the corruption of this place—corruption that touched everything and bred more corruption in the darkest corners of human hearts.

Home, sweet home.

The neon sign in the pizza shop's window was the first thing Sasuke saw when they finally made it to their destination; Naruto clapped, gleeful.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and they went around back, to the service door. Save for the single, flickering light closer to the opening of the alley, it was shrouded completely in inky blackness, no doubt by purpose. Utilizing the cover, they blended into the shadows, searching the darkness for any one who might take exception to their presence; when they didn't find any, Sasuke raised his hand to the door and rapt three times, then once, then twice and then once again. It was Seven's code knock—hell, it even added up to seven!

Iruka's idea, Sasuke knew.

Twitching with impatience, Naruto danced in place. "Ah, come on! I want pizza!"

Sasuke stayed silent, used to this kind of thing.

A few moments later, the service door slide open and disembodied head appeared there—that of Kaiza, the secondary pizza chef. He looked around in the darkened alley and then down at the two teens; a smile split his face and he gave them the thumbs up. "Haven't seen you two around in a few weeks; usually, they just send the cousins up." He laughed.

Naruto ran a hand through his own hair subconsciously, "Yare, yare! We couldn't take being trapped down in the dig for much longer tonight—everyone's run off and is doing their own thing." His stomach growled loudly—very loudly—as if to remind them all and the blonde winced. "And I'm hungry. Sasuke said he'd treat."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "I said that? When did I say that?"

Naruto turned to stare at him wide-eyed, "But…but…"

Kaiza laughed at the stand-off. "Alright, alright. Is it just slices for you two or are you guys takin' some back for your friends?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but Sasuke cut him off, knocking him across the back of the skull with his palm. "We'll take a whole pie…large." He fished into the pockets of his pants and pulled out some cash, a small portion of the cut he took from their last run. Pushing the cash into Kaiza's hand, he nodded. "Half-cheese, half pepperoni."

Kaiza nodded, "Give me fifteen minutes." He slipped back inside and the door slid shut; Sasuke looked around, spotted some large, discarded shipping crates and took a seat. Never did they go inside the pizza parlor—it would be too obvious that they didn't belong there and Kakashi was _very_ adamant about keeping their cover.

Naruto came to sit beside him, leaning shoulder to shoulder with his lover, swinging his legs off the edge of the crate; five minutes passed in silence.

A chime sounded somewhere to their right and laughter floated out into the darkness—feminine, ultra-sexy. Sasuke turned his head, watching as a pair of tall, leggy women came walking down the side walk, obviously having just left the pizzeria themselves. They walked some space apart from one another—not too close at all—and said nothing to one another, walking in silence like an upset couple. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shifted upright on his crate to watch them more fully; they were turning the corner, coming down the back alley, only they hadn't seen the two boys as of yet.

Maybe it was just the way they walked, the way they moved as if they weren't afraid of the shadows down the alleyway or the possible dangers of the city's darkness—but Sasuke felt the a spike of tensed energy tighten his spine; he kept his eyes trained on them.

One was a plain brunette with an unexceptional face and dark eyes; however, she was possessed of a smooth complexion and her _assets_ were displayed quite nicely in straight-legged blue jeans and a quarter-sleeved top, showing just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was bobbed short, just at her shoulders and her body language fairly screamed "I'm the Girl Next Door".

Her companion, however, was something all together different. Wild violet hair was pulled back into a high-held style on the back of her head, the ends trailing down around her neck; her skin was tanned lightly, as if she had spent a long afternoon at the beach a few days ago. As the women came closer and passed under the flickering light a third down the alley, they looked up and caught sight of the waiting boys and they paused, under the light and stood absolutely still.

They didn't _look_ frightened, only mildly surprised; the violet-haired women cocked her head and locked eyes with Sasuke across the way, hazel to obsidian.

"I judge by your colors that you're a bit out of your territory, boys." That was the violet-haired woman, speaking blithely; her eyes slid over them, passing over Naruto's blue bandana folded across his forehead and Sasuke's, tied loosely around his neck. She seemed to grin at them, showing too-pointy teeth at both ends of that expression. "What brings you to Miner's Peak?"

Sasuke shrugged, nonchalant by purpose. "The pizza, of course. Kakashi sent us." He deliberately mentioned their captain, knowing that Sin's mistress and Kakashi had some kind of—supposedly—friendly history and still kept in touch. A tentative treaty had sprung up between the two gangs, but it wasn't set in stone and on occasion, if the two groups crossed paths…

…Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't looking for a fight tonight.

The violet haired girl looked raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi, hmm? How is he? He hasn't been around in…_ages._" She drawled the word and her right hand caressed the area of bare skin visible above the waist band of her low-slung cargo pants, almost as if she were _petting_ herself. Sasuke wanted to gag.

"He's fine, of course. Kakashi-sensei is a very capable leader, isn't he Sasuke?" Naruto was uncharacteristically smooth in his interception of the girl's comment and Sasuke had the urge to flash him a smile. "Of course, Naruto. No one would suggest anything else."

The other girl, the brunette, arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest, "Your Kakashi-sensei is nothing compared to our Lady." She wore a smile on her lips but her eyes were cold, mean. "The Lady is twice the commander Kakashi will ever be and a more capable provider."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, angry and Sasuke quickly—but covertly—tugged his hand to draw and refocus his attention; his lover's temper was—if anything—legendary.

And Naruto loved Kakashi, would defend him against any enemy.

_I'm really not up for a fight tonight_, Sasuke thought again.

"We shall have to agree to disagree, if you please." He glanced at the back door of the pizzeria, sure that at any moment, Kaiza would stick his head out. "We'll just get our pizza and be on our way."

The violet-haired woman looked at them steadily and then directed a reproachful glare toward her companion, which instantly brought the brunette to heel. A look of shame and upset crossed her face and she averted her eyes to the ground.

The dominant woman looked back to them, smiling apologetically. "You'll have to forgive Shizune for her outburst—she does _not_ like your sensei and the feeling is mutual, I'm told." She shrugged, "Old history."

The brunette, Shizune, winced, "Gomenasai, Anko-san."

The one called Anko raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure, as I'm sure you would have been doubly sorry if the Lady found out _you_ were badmouthing Kakashi-sensei in front of his own people." She cocked her head to the side, "Hmmm, on second thought maybe I'll tell her myself, just to teach you a lesson."

Shizune's head came up with startling speed and she locked gazes with Anko, "No! Please, Anko-san. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll apologize!" She turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke, as if just seeing them for the first time, "I'm really very sorry, really! I have a personal problem with your Kakashi, but I should not have said such things to you! Please accept my apology!"

Naruto stared at her through narrowed eyes, not budging at all, but Sasuke could see that he was considering forgiveness; he, for himself, had already given it.

_I've been known to say some things I shouldn't have at times…and being friends with Sakura has given me a…respectful appreciation of a woman's temperament._

Anko glanced at them, a devious smirk on her lips, "Has she apologized enough, gentlemen? There can be no measured level except the one you deem appropriate." She crossed her arms, "I could still report her to the Lady, if you'd like."

Shizune's eyes went wide with disbelief and that woke Naruto up as nothing else could. The blonde glared at Anko, "Enough. She's forgiven." He ground his teeth together, "And _you_ are needlessly cruel to your comrade."

Sasuke sighed internally, _Oh hell…_

Shizune was murmuring "Thank you" over and over again, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to her; his eyes were trained to the violet-haired woman, who was currently biting her lower lip and looking heavenward in what _seemed_ to be contemplation.

Finally, she shrugged—just a roll of the shoulder, really. "Maybe I am cruel, but Shizune and I don't like each other very much…and I like Kakashi-sensei _very_ much, myself." She smiled at them…no, smirked at them. "That might be it. Or…it could be that Shizune is just a little tramp and she has a bad temper and is a sore loser."

Shizune gasped, stopping her litany of thankfulness to glare at Anko, "What? Well if you can say that than—" but she was cut off, because Anko continued to speak, still looking thoughtful, if disingenuous. "Hmm, Or the reason could be—and most likely is—that I'm upset that I had to come fish her out of this pizzeria on my night off, just so she could settle an argument with our Lady." She looked aside at Shizune distastefully, "If you're going to sleep with our captain, the least you could do is settle your quarrels with your lover on your _own_ time, huh?"

Shizune could only glare, at a loss for words.

Naruto ground his teeth harder, "That shouldn't matter. She's your teammate, you work with her—you're supposed to be nice, or at least cordial." He unconsciously—Sasuke was sure—squeezed his own teammates hand, as if in example.

Sasuke made very sure to make no sound of protest when his lover's unbreakable grip began to border on painful.

Anko shrugged again, "Ah well, point taken, I suppose." She sighed, "Fine, let me cordial about this then." She turned her head to fix Shizune with a glare and a mean little smile. "Shizune-chan, run along back to base and crawl into Tsunade's bed like a good little girl. She misses you _so_ much and you'll have _so_ much to talk about, okay?" She turned her back to the other girl, "I'll take care of seeing these lads off our land and then I'll be right back to file a report."

Shizune stared, the set of her lips screaming bitter hatred. "Of what? The encounter with Seven or of my…slip?" She glanced down, clearly ashamed of that.

Anko cocked her head and looked heavenward with bored eyes, "Who knows? Haven't decided yet, really." She waved over her shoulder patronizingly, "Bye-Bye, Shizune."

Silence.

The brunette was staring, angry but she turned on her heel and started to stalk toward the mouth of the alleyway, her movements stiff with energy. She was almost out when she paused and half-turned, fixing the boys in a glare, catching them unawares. "Please, gentlemen, don't mind Anko-san's behavior toward me—her cruelty. She learned from a good master." It was said with a tone of belligerent retribution.

Anko's head snapped up and around, her feet turning as she shifted into stance; her hand slid to her back and Sasuke caught the glint of moonlight on metal even as she half-drew the knife. A low hiss escaped her from between her clenched teeth, "Dare you to repeat that, Shizune-_chan_."

Shizune shrugged her shoulders in a fair imitation of the other girl, "Student like Master, like snakes," she called back—and then was gone, out onto the street in the nick of time as the blade of Anko's knife suddenly buried itself in the plaster of the building where Shizune's head had previously been. It was buried nearly to the hilt and it quivered a bit as it settled.

Anko hissed again, "Damn, I missed." She rolled her shoulders as if she were shrugging out of a heavy jacket and then turned to face them, a smile on her face, making her look both friendly and maniacal. "So, your names?"

Naruto was still staring at her disapprovingly, so Sasuke stepped in, "I'm Sasuke and this is Naruto." He made a gesture toward their bandannas, "Of Seven, obviously." He glanced at her, sweeping her body with his eyes, "And you are…of Sin?" It wasn't really a question, more like a prompt and in response, Anko turned her head to point at the scrungie—no, a twisted bandanna—that was keeping her hair pulled back.

Yellow, for Sin.

Sasuke nodded, satisfied with this; bandannas were hard to come by in the Inner-City; the gangs made their own and the only other place to get them was the Upper City—but no one was going _there_ for _that_.

Anko turned a little bit and leaned against the plaster wall against which Naruto and Sasuke had been sitting when she arrived; she looked all the more comfortable—and friendly—now that Shizune was gone. The cruel person she'd been for those few moments was almost completely gone from her expression now; only the small, faint spark of cold fire in her eyes remained.

"So," she began, "Pizza for dinner?"

Inane conversation to pass the time.

_Oh yeay…_

"Yea," Naruto joined in reluctantly, "Pizza for dinner." He sat glumly on his crate now, thinking obviously.

Anko raised an eyebrow, "This is an awful long way to come for pizza, boys." She glanced upward, "Come to think of it, isn't there a place down in your territory? Romero's...Romaro's…? Something like that?"

"Ray's," Sasuke supplied.

"Right, Ray's." She hummed a little note in the back of her throat, which made Naruto look up. It was something the two had in common. She glanced at him, sizing him up and then shrugged, a habit for her, it seemed. "So why didn't you guys go down there?"

Sasuke fixed her with a steady gaze, "Kakashi-sensei insists that since we eat so much pizza, we should try to consume only that which was made with certain healthier products from outside the city. He's very health-conscious; he attributes our surprising stamina and well-being as a group to this type of thinking." He narrowed his eyes, "But I suspect—no, I know—that you were already aware of this."

Anko laughed softly, a beautiful if surprising sound, "Yes, yes, I was." She smiled at Sasuke then, looking almost beautiful with the expression.

"You remind me of him, ya know? With your intense eyes and your hair. So much like him." Suddenly, her close proximity became threatening. She was leaning forward, her fingers under his chin and tipping his head back so she could look down into her eyes and measure his expression. Her lips curved a bit at the corners, "Would you like to come home with me, little Sasuke?" She whispered the words slowly between her barely parted lips, the tone sounding almost…snake-like.

Obsidian eyes stared up into dreamy, demented hazel…until a hand descended between them, breaking Anko's grip on him and sweeping Sasuke back against a hard chest, a familiar sensation. The violet haired woman seemed surprised and stepped back, even as Naruto glared at her over Sasuke shoulder.

"Don't touch him," the blonde growled, his ire rising.

Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Anko watched them for a moment, taking in the way Naruto cradled Sasuke against him possessively and the way the darker boy didn't fight it at all, just sat there and watched as well, his fingers on Naruto's bare forearm, like a restraint.

Suddenly, she sighed and slumped back against the wall, looking sad. "Ah well, more like Kakashi than I figured, I guess." She looked at them out of the corner of her eye, "Kakashi and Iruka—I forgot to ask, how are they these days?" The question was asked in a melancholy, off-hand sort of fashion.

Naruto was the one to answer, his grip on Sasuke tightening, "They are fine, perfectly happy, of course." He glared at her, "As are we."

Anko nodded, "Of course."

Silence fell.

After a few moments of not speaking, Naruto began to relax his compulsive grip on Sasuke and the darker boy was thankful; he gulped in a large bit of air and felt his head spin. "Ugh."

Anko glanced up at him, ruefully. "I suppose it's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry about that. You…," she swallowed, "…you just remind me of someone I used to know."

Naruto was watching her carefully, but apparently the tell-tale hint of real emotion in her voice worked its magic—Naruto couldn't resist real emotional pleas.

"Aha, hey now! It's alright! I over-reacted a bit myself." He was back to his bubbly, friendly self again and Sasuke was glad—the lack of air-supply to his brain had made it very difficult to think. Now, he found himself looking back and forth between the lazily grinning blonde and a sheepish Anko. "Ah, well," she said, "your pizza should be out any—," she was cut off as the side door to the pizzeria open and Kaiza stuck his head out, grinning.

"Yo! Sorry it took so long, but we had a lot of orders coming in from the hotel." He stepped out into the alleyway, a tall, well-built man grinning like an ape and balancing a large box of pizza on three fingertips. The picture was classic, hilarious…

…and had Naruto, Sasuke _and_ Anko laughing.

The air of tense discord and melancholy having completely evaporated now, Sasuke reached out and accepted the pizza from Kaiza, making sure to hold it out of Naruto's reach. "Back, dobe." He tossed a mockingly severe glare over his shoulder, "If I let you hold it, Naruto, there won't be any left when we get back." He directed a pointed glance toward Naruto's stomach as it rumbled loudly.

Now that it was his turn to be sheepish, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ah-ah-uh. Silly me. I'm just so hungry, Sasuke!" He made a weak attempt to grab the box and then sagged dejectedly as Sasuke maneuvered it away. "No, Naruto! Bad, bad dobe!"

Yep, the mood was definitely lighter now.

Anko was looking back and forth, from the sad, sagging blonde to Sasuke who held the pizza box easily but firmly out of reach and to Kaiza, who stood there, grinning. Suddenly, she moved, ducking behind Kaiza and into the pizzeria through the open doorway. Sasuke gaped at her audacity and Naruto made a strangled sound, but even as Kaiza was turning back around to look at what had distracted them, Anko re-emerged, a small card-board carry-away box in her hand. She handed Kaiza some money—she didn't even bother counting—and kept walking. "Yatta! Kaiza, I'm taking some slices for myself, okay? Just keep the change."

"Oh, Anko! I didn't even see you there!" Kaiza reached out and swept the girl up in a one-armed embrace that had Anko laughing, gasping and trying to hold the carry-out box safely above them. "Ugh, let me down you ham! It's nice to see you too, I promise! Kaiza, let me down!" She struggled, kicking her feet.

Laughing, Kaiza set the ruffled Anko down and patted her on the head, meanwhile tucking the money she gave him into his apron. "Alright, alright, Anko! Have a nice night, kids!" He turned and headed back inside, calling over his shoulder, "Til next time!"

The door closed soundly behind him and the three of them were left standing in a loose formation in the midst of the alleyway, one carrying a large pizza box, the other sagging with hunger and the other standing there with watchful eyes and a carry-out box in hand.

"Well," Sasuke began slowly, "I guess we'll be on our way now. It was uh…nice to meet you." Was that really his voice? He sounded awkward, even to himself.

Anko grinned, "Yea, yea—real interesting! Come back and see me sometime, boys…I'm always around! We'll catch a movie or something!"

Naruto looked up and despite the sag to his posture, his eyes reflected malicious anger.

Anko put her free hand up in surrender, "Whoa, whoa, blondie! I meant it as a friendly gesture, ya know? As friends? Inter-gang politics and whatnot?" She chuckled, "Here, a token of my good will. Should hold you over til you get back to your place, right?" She handed Naruto the carry-out box and watched him open it.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, curious. Inside were three pieces of cheese pizza and some garlic dipping sauce for the crusts. Instantly, Naruto's big blue eyes were watery with emotion and he looked up at Anko with an expression that was almost comedic. "Ooooh…thank you! You're an angel!" And then he was turning away, cracking the box open already to get at its contents.

Anko and Sasuke looked at each other, reluctantly bemused with the situation.

"Ah well, my good deed for the day," Anko murmured and started to walk away.

Sasuke reached back, grabbed Naruto by the shirt and tugged him toward the mouth of the alleyway, following a step behind Anko. "Hmm, thank you, but that wasn't necessary. It wouldn't have killed him to wait til we got back." He glanced over his shoulder, even as he said the words, "Or, at least, he wouldn't have died."

Anko laughed a little and shrugged, "Whatever. I felt like it—and I kinda owed him, seeing as I almost sorta-kinda convinced you to come back home with me."

Sasuke ducked his head, "I was never even closed to convinced; I would never do such a thing. With _anyone_," he clarified, to spare any hurt feelings, "It has nothing to do with you, just that I would never do that."

Anko nodded, "I suppose I can see the wisdom in that. Stay faithful, kid…it's a rare trait these days, ya know?" Her voice carried a note of sadness which spoke volumes.

Sasuke said nothing.

They were approaching the mouth of the alleyway now; Sasuke was looking at Anko and she was looking at him. They paused on the sidewalk, both turning away in the direction they _should_ be going, but both waiting for the other to say something...do something.

Behind them, the sounds of Naruto's noisy gobbling of the pizza continued.

"So," Anko began, "See ya around, Sasuke-kun?" She nodded toward her path, away from the hotel and back down into the residential part just a ways outside Miner's Peak. "I'm going on back to our base; Shizune's sure to be in tears by now."

Sasuke nodded, "And we're going back to our dig-in. Thank you...for...Naruto's pizza." He gestured toward the blonde, who made some vague, sloppy sound of assent as he consumed his early dinner. "And um...good luck with Shizune."

Anko smiled, "Thanks. Take care, kid. I'd come see Kakashi-sensei myself, but I'm afraid that Iruka probably wouldn't like that very much." She hummed a little, seeming to contemplate the possibilities, "Ah, well...another time, then."

The boy nodded, "Another time. I'll pass on a greeting for you."

The violet-haired woman punched his shoulder lightly, "See ya around, brat." Then she pivoted on her heel and began to walk away; as she passed her knife, still buried in the wall, she wrapped a hand around the hilt and _pulled_. The blade came away sharply and disappeared suddenly; Sasuke only had a moment to see the flash of metal in the moonlight as it disappeared back behind her back.

She was _quick_.

Then she was gone, striding off into the darkness and Sasuke had no choice but to turn and continue down the sidewalk, sliding along the shadow and carting Naruto behind him all the while. They went nearly through the center of the town, only turning down a side street to avoid the club-goers coming and going and the hotel guests on the mainway. Normally, this was a time for alertness, but tonight Sasuke was almost sure they would make it through just fine.

Before they knew it, they were out of Miner's Peak and Sasuke felt the stiffness in his shoulders loosening up a bit. Back in familiar territory, he let go of his grip on Naruto's shirt and just continued to walk, keeping to the shadows, even as he balanced the box of pizza in his hands.

Behind him, the slurping of sauce and cheese paused momentarily, "Hmmm...Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"That Anko woman wasn't so bad after-all, once she stopped being so mean to her teammate, ya know? This pizza is totally rad!" He was happy, Sasuke noted; he also noted the childish skip in his logic, denoting Anko as _nice_ since she bought him pizza. He fought the strong urge to roll his eyes, well used to his lover's eccentricities.

"Yes, koi, she's pretty nice."

"Yep, she is! But, ya know, teme, something was bothering me a little bit? She's kinda...not all there, right?" He hummed a little, slurping some more cheese and sauce, "What she said about you looking like him? But...who's _him_?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed, "Kakashi-sensei, I imagine."

Naruto laughed around a mouthful, "Aha, yea right! You? Look like Kakashi-sensei? That's rich, teme!" He snorted and then coughed as some food--predictably--went down the wrong tube. Sasuke paused in his walk to turn and thump his lover on the back forcefully, only stopping this when Naruto gave one final cough and then swallowed thickly.

The blonde smiled, "Where was I?"

Sasuke returned the expression, "Refuting a perfectly good point, I believe." He turned and started to walk again. Naruto was right behind him.

"Yea, yea! So like I was saying, she said you had 'intense eyes' and the same kinda hair, right? But you and Kakashi-sensei don't look alike at all! His eyes aren't intense, they're lazy and sleepy!"

"Your point, dobe?"

Naruto was silent for a moment--or rather, he didn't speak but he did slurp more pizza in his mouth and a small crunch told Sasuke he was munching the crust.

The darker boy waited.

A thick, audible swallow as they turned a corner, coming down the block only a short distance from their dig-in and then Naruto was talking again. "So yea! And what's with the hair? That made no sense at all!"

Sasuke thought about it, "Maybe she meant that my hair was messy?" Self-consciously, he swept his free hand through his hair, not liking the possibility. He wasn't vain, just...not messy. He couldn't be messy, it just didn't _work_ for him.

Naruto hummed along, "Hmmm...naw, I don't think so." He skipped forward a few steps, box still in hand but pizza absent so he could survey Sasuke. He made a sound of distraction.

"What is it?"

"Kakashi-sensei's hair is...light. Yours is...dark, teme."

"So?"

An exasperated sigh, "Whatever, Sasuke-baka. You're dumber than you look." Naruto made to sweep past him, to take the lead in their walk...

...Shifting the weight of the box to one hand, Sasuke reached out, grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around into the side of this building, his forearm pressing down on the blonde's throat and obsidian eyes glaring down into wide, teasing cerulean.

"What did you call me, dobe? Do I need to remind you whose turn it is to play bottom?" He pressed his weight into Naruto and watched with some pleasure as the other boy's mouth opened wide to gasp for breath, his cheeks flooding red with sudden heat.

"Teme," Naruto forced out through his lack of breath and Sasuke smirked down at him, leaning in to nip sharply--painfully--down on his ear, enjoying the way the blonde yelped.

"Koi. You're mine. I'm yours." He punctuated each declaration with another nip, sweeping the tip of his tongue after each to sooth the hurt away. "Now explain to me; what's your point?"

Naruto groaned, trying to push off the wall, but Sasuke held him pinned in place until the blonde glared at him, then bowed his head submissively. With a firm nod, Sasuke stepped away and allowed his lover a decent breath.

"Asshole," the other coughed, "Fucking asshole."

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "Later, darling."

Another cerulean glare.

"So tell me, then. What's your point?"

Naruto made a sound but finally spit it out, "Kakashi-sensei has light hair, teme...and you have dark. His eyes are lazy and yours are..._intense_." He looked like he wanted to say something else--and judging by the blush rising in his cheeks, it wasn't going to be very manly--but he continued on normally.

"What I mean, Sasuke, is who was she comparing you to, then? Not Kakashi, for sure!"

They were rounding the corner of a street and there was the old weapons factory--home, sweet home. He could see the shadow of the sentry in the doorway and turned his head to look at Naruto as they approached, "Ne, dobe. Drop it. You're reading too much into it, alright? She probably had someone else in mind."

Naruto made a sound, "Yea, that's what I thought too..." And then he trailed off, raising a hand in greeting to Neji, who stepped out of the shadows looking uncharacteristically tense and shifty. "Yo, Neji!"

Neji nodded to them, "Evening." He glanced at the boxes in their respective hands and his lips curved up at the corners slightly, "Ah, go in. I think I just heard Tenten saying she was hungry; I'm sure she'd love a slice."

Naruto looked crestfallen, "I have to _share_?!" He wailed, affronted. "Oh man...!" Glancing back at Sasuke, his eyes pleaded, "Tell me I don't have to teme, please? Tenten will eat all the pizza! She's such a fatass!"

"WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO?"

Jumping, the blonde spun and took off, his carry-out box still in hand. A barrage of flying sharp-edged stones trailed after him, whizzing through the air and striking out a path against the wall as he dodged forward into the shadows.

Neji coughed politely into his hand and went back to his post, waving a dismissal to Sasuke. The other boy nodded, heading toward Naruto. "Come on, dobe, I think the coast is clear." He took the blonde's hand and tugged him from around the corner of the crate behind which he was hiding.

"Jeeze, Tenten is a maniac, teme. She's got super hearing!"

Another rock flew from the darkness, going straight for Naruto's forehead. Sasuke reached out casually and caught it before it could hit his lover and directed a glare into the darkness of entryway. "Enough, Tenten. Point taken; he apologizes."

A feminine snicker, "Whatever, Sasuke." Tenten's silhouette sauntered inside and out of sight.

Naruto rubbed at the spot on his forehead where the rock _would_ have struck. "Ne. Thanks teme."

Sasuke shrugged, "No one bruises you but me, dobe." He smirked down at him, possessive. "Only me."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

Together they headed back through the doorway, talking quietly to one another.

((O0oo0O))

Watching the two lovers pass through the entryway into the warehouse, Neji sighed internally, worried. Sakura and Hinata weren't back--and the estimated time he'd calculated for the mission was close to ending.

Where were they?

The question burned inside him even as his eyes scanned the streets relentlessly.

_They should be back any moment now, safe and in one piece. Nothing's wrong._

But that gut feeling that he lived by—the one that led people to call him intuitive—said that something _was_ wrong…

…very wrong.

He glanced down at the watch he always wore on his wrist—one of the few things he owned for himself and had actually been purchased rather than stolen; a gift from Hinata. He read the time and then frowned, looking back up to check his surroundings.

Five minutes, he decided.

And then he was going hunting.

((O0oo0O))

_She was good_, Sasori admitted to himself, taking the time to observe, memorize and analyze the way Hinata moved. Silent, efficient and cautious, she slipped from shadow to shadow, gaining both confidence and momentum as she went.

_Hurry, hurry…but to where, shiro-chan?_

Wherever—whatever or whoever—it was, she was moving quick, eating up the road in long bounding strides, like she was running toward something. He could hear the soft rhythm of her breathing—he was _that _close—but years and years of covert tailing made him virtually invisible to her, even as he tracked alongside and above her on the roof-tops.

Yes, she was good…

…But he was better.

He watched as Hinata skittered around a corner, dodged effortlessly around a large trash can and continued on, foot-falls nearly silent in the night's stillness. Her pace had not slowed yet—if anything, it sped up.

_So eager to get home, little one?_

Another corner, another block. Sasori bounded easily from one roof to the next, avoiding loose scrap metal and ripped ducts. They were deep into the Lower City by now and he found himself looking around, memorizing the layout of the path they'd taken tonight—he would be able to find his way back to _this_ point, at least.

Another block; she shifted direction and so did he, following as closely as he dared. She was from the Inner City and young which meant that she—more than likely—belonged to a gang; he didn't worry about his assumption being hasty or miscalculated. Belonging to a gang was almost a default here and if this gang was worth the dye in their bandannas, they'd have a sentry out watching the roofs.

A challenge, even if it was just a _small_ one.

Below him, Hinata was running flat out now—running, as if fleeing for her life. Her breath rasped out into the silence and he could hear it clearly, enhanced only by his unnatural sensitivity. She must have been in a great rush—having a real need—to get to her home.

_Home._

The word felt foreign in his mind and he turned it over there, even as he tracked after his prey on autopilot. _Home_. So simple, so easy—everyone had a home didn't they? Some way or another, every one had a place they chose to call home.

_Home is a place called Hell..._

He knew his eyes were flat, cold—dispassionate—but he had trained himself not to feel, not to care about anything. He saw the world through a dead, apathetic gaze because he was raised in an environment where to breathe wrong was to take a beating. No crying, no laughing—no emotion of any kind.

An orphan, raised by a relative.

An orphan, raised by the devil.

Devil's way, Devil's eyes...

Sasori might have sneered...

...if only he could remember _how_.

Below him, Hinata was picking up pace and he slowed, sensing that they were almost to the destination. Up ahead, a warehouse stood dark in the night, a sign on its roof proclaimed it to be a manufacturing place of some kind—and it might have passed along as such if not for the giant blue character for the number seven spray-painted on the roof tiles.

_Though_, Sasori admitted, _one would never see it unless you came across the roof tops._

There, below.

An opening in the side of the building—a loading gate pulled up to make a very large, welcoming entrance; from inside, music played and laughter escaped.

_When I last laughed, where was I?_

In his mother's lap, he was sure—still a toddler and still innocent of the darkness of this city. The darkness—which took his mother from him...and his father...

...everyone who had ever loved him.

_Enough_, he commanded himself.

The shadows beside the building were thick, providing perfect cover. Hinata slowed only marginally as she approached at her run and then threw herself forward, into the shadows...

...just as two long, pale arms reached out to engulf her, clutching at her--holding her firmly still in their embrace.

There was a blade in his hand before he realized it—one of his _special_ blades, coated in one of the unique poisons he was so good at creating. The urge to hurl it into the darkness from whence those arms had reached—to find the target unerringly with fatal precision—was so great that he shifted his weight…

…but then paused, observing with the part of him that was—forever—unemotional.

Hinata was not struggling in those arms; she wasn't even attempting to pull away. Instead, she was clutching at this person—a _him_, Sasori assumed—and murmuring words too soft and quiet for even him to hear. She appeared so immensely relieved that he wondered if she would collapse.

_So this must be her "husband"_...

He eyed the embrace, noted the warmth of it, even though the male stayed almost completely in the shadows. He slid his knife away, back into a secret pocket beneath his robe and crouched down slowly at the roof's edge, careful of a sentry's eyes.

Re-evaluation.

Then, as if summoned to do so by his thoughts, the male stepped forth from the shadows, arms still wrapped tightly around little Hinata who had pillowed her cheek against his chest. Tall, lean and obviously confident in himself, he held the girl close while his eyes scanned the surroundings, the roofs, the alleyways.

And it was then—Sasori would _always _remember—that he got his first look at the boy's eyes...

White, pearlescent...

...like _hers_...

...like Hinata's.

Half-remembered words came back to him then and he wondered at them for a moment, hardly daring to believe that he had _actually_ forgotten them. _"Watch out for them Hyuuga, boy--they're nothing but snobs and they're thieves te' boot!"_ A voice snarled in his mind, grating on his nerves in a fashion that he'd become accustomed to long ago. _"They're Upper City nobles mind ye' but they're nothing but trash put on a silver platter and don't ya forget it!"_

Hyuuga...

...The clan of the pale eyes.

A flash of memory. Hinata, thanking him by his car; the way she had bowed her head had seemed…oddly noble, didn't it? _Aristocratic_. The thought had been there before, but he had dismissed it so casually, not remembering.

The Hyuuga Clan of the Upper City...

...scattered to the winds in days long gone by.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Now, he knew her name—knew _her_—and he wondered at it, this new revelation. A noble—of the Upper City, no less. What she was doing here, in this slum, he didn't need to ask—every one knew of the scattering of the Great Clans after the building of the wall. Obviously, she—and who knew how many others—had come to the Inner City…joined a gang…

…married a husband…

…or—rather—taken a lover.

Marriages in the Inner City were rare to say the least.

So a lover then.

This puzzled him and he paused, watching the pair. Both were Hyuuga, obviously—the boy's eyes if not his stance and sheer confidence told the truth of it. But how was this possible? Surely they couldn't be wed. Maybe…brother and sister?

Then the boy ended that line of thought when he raised Hinata's chin with two fingers, tipping her head back to lay claim to her lips while his free arm wrapped around her waist, dragging the girl closer. Hinata made an indistinct, soft sound that carried to Sasori's ears and not much further, her arms twining around the boy's neck and pulling him down with more pressure.

A raised eyebrow was the best Sasori's meager range of expression could offer.

_Not__ brother and sister, then._

But then…what? Not siblings, but neither looked too much older…so that left…

…_Cousins._

Ah, yes…that made more sense—cousins. The Hyuuga clan scattered far and wide, but would it be so unusual for two children of the same relative age, probably raised together, to stay close to one another in the large, no-doubt frightening territory of the Inner City? And what of puberty and the like? Hormones and attractions—who could one trust more than your closest friend, your confidant? Comrades in a gang were often involved with one another; it was fairly common, in fact.

The only thing that set little shiro-chan apart from the others Sasori had known was—the fact that her lover was in fact a shiro-_san_, one of the same family.

But there wasn't a lack of love, Sasori noted—Hinata was very fairly pressing herself against Neji and the boy was pulling her close as if afraid to let her go. The red-head couldn't catch the mumbled, incoherent words between them, but …he could imagine a smooth torrent of lover's nonsense and sweet, whispered nothings.

_I haven't heard any of those in so long._

At least, none that hadn't come from the mouth of a willing, paid harlot.

Even now though, those types of interactions were becoming more and more rare. Distasteful, decadent—debauched, he could no longer bring himself to pretend for the sake of his body's pleasure…

He _hated_ falsities.

But this—this sight which met his eyes—was so unspeakably raw in its blatant frankness and undeniable passion, as if it would be no large thing if the two were to suddenly rip the clothes from each other's bodies and take part in the oldest dance known to man.

Sasori would love to know what that would be like—an _honest_ sexual union.

A rarity if ever there was one...

...Even more a rarity than a flourishing garden in the Lower City.

He found the poetry of such a comparison--the image of it--beautiful, smoothing the wrinkles in his thought process and allowing him to see clearly. A couple--a pair of lovers. Little shiro-chan hadn't lied when she said she had a husband--the truth of it was here before his eyes...

...and there was more, of course.

Itachi had given him a mission--to find where the girls had come from, or rather, where the white-eyed Hinata was _going_. Now, he knew--a headquarters, obviously, for a gang. And she had a lover...

...and love...

...and a lover...

The words kept playing over and over in his mind—in a loop—and he felt his eyes narrowing in the way he'd come to recognize with distraction; forcibly, he dragged himself back from the edge of the roof, cutting off his line of sight, the sight of the two Hyuuga children wrapped in a warm embrace the likes of which he would have enjoyed sharing with someone.

_Someone...? Foolish thought; who would take this monster I've become--me--and love it? Who would be so..._

_...foolish?_

Lips twisted in the most minute of expression--it might have been a sneer with some more flexibility--Sasori righted himself, forcing himself to focus on the sky, on the gravel stone that covered the rooftop...

...on anything.

Sinking into the shadows of the roof, he made his way back along the route he'd come, careful of the sentries below--even though he knew them to be quite thoroughly distracted.

No matter; better safe...

Sasori contemplated his own inner thoughts--his processes--as he made his way back toward the Curtain. He wasn't so sure why little Hyuuga Hinata had affected him in such a way--wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know why--only that it was highly unusual. What was it about her that so disarmed him?

Her innocence? Her frail beauty? Her obvious misplacement in this life when she should have been growing up in the comfort and safety of the Upper City, maybe even still with her cousin—her lover. With a family, with a history and a future.

There was no future for those poor rats of the Lower City...

...they were all dying, they just didn't know it.

He realized, then, that he didn't want that for little white-eyed Hinata--little, honest, _real_ Hinata...

...and wondered in amazement at the fluttering sensation in his chest, the whisper of intense movement stirring within him.

_Why should I care what happens to her? Just one of hundreds--maybe thousands. She's just another Lower City commoner, bound to die a product of her environment._

_Why care?_

And for the life of him, for all his analytical ability and so-called cold-blooded prowess of mind, he couldn't come up with a ready answer.

The Curtain loomed before him suddenly, the trip back having gone much quicker than the one there due, in part, to the freedom to move at a faster pace without fear of being spotted. He had made his way back completely on automatic, but he knew--without a doubt--he could find his path to the gang's headquarters without a problem.

The only question now was...

...would he tell Itachi?

Sasori scaled down the fire-escape near the building closest to the guard post, absorbed so much in his own thoughts that he didn't see the figure moving out of the shadows on his right until it was nearly upon him--a decidedly uncomfortable occurrence. Still, he saved face; turning as if it had been his intention to walk away the whole time, Sasori addressed the figure over his shoulder, "Kabuto."

The silver-haired man--not more than twenty really--bowed respectfully, "Sasori-senpai, I had not expected to see you out this evening. Your patrol ended some time ago, yes?" He pushed his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose, taking the opportunity to flick silver-blonde bangs out of his eyes, "I had assumed you would return to your home as soon as possible; I understand that you've recently been out on a mission?"

The red-head rolled his shoulder, a dismissal, "A mission yes, though it only lasted for a few days--Corporation business on the mainland. I am tired, but I do _not_ shirk my duty Yakushi."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "Of course not, Sasori-senpai; I would never suggest that. Orochimaru-sama has told me much of your loyalty and dedication to the corporation. It's admirable."

"Hmm," Sasori intoned, turning away fully, "Good evening, Kabuto." He walked away toward the guard post, passing through the gated area with nary a glance at the scurrying, burly men who stumbled to stay out of his way.

It wasn't until he was approaching his vehicle, slowing by the door to carefully peel off his Red-Cloud cloak, that he remembered his early thought.

To tell or not to tell? That was the question, wasn't it?

He never shirked a responsibility, that was true--and he always completed his missions, never turned one down in all his life. Itachi had given him this assignment, this trek, as a mission and therefore, if he weren't to report truthfully, he would be breaking his own record and compromising that which he held dear--his own, _real_ honor.

On the other hand, if he did tell his leader, what would Itachi do with the information? Surely he wouldn't waste time meddling in the affairs of the gang therein, would he? The Corporation--for all its image and propaganda--had nothing to do with that; really, aside from the pink-haired Sakura, Itachi might never have considered it worth finding out anything about their origins.

Sasori could say, almost with a certainty, that it was true.

So, what to do, then? To compromise himself and keep his peace—protecting those little urchins and Hinata by extension—with his silence.

Or give the information over, complete his mission...and trust in his commander, who had never strayed in any notable fashion Sasori could think of.

_Decisions, decisions._

His cloak was off, the key was in his hand and he was sliding behind the steering wheel of his vehicle, all the while still pondering the conundrum. What to do, what to do? He turned the key, listened to the car start and then put it in drive, pulling away and out into the night with practiced, smooth efficiency.

Soon, he was out of the residential area and streaking out along the highway, heading to the upscale neighborhood where most of Akatsuki Corp's CEO's had homes--including Itachi and himself. The purr of the Maserati's engine was soothing to his ears and reverberated to some calming effect in his mind.

_Tell..._

_Don't Tell..._

_Left..._

_Right..._

The highway passed under his car, a dull gray-black ocean of flat waves touched by copper street lights at intervals, unmoved by the passing a crimson wind over its surface. Sasori pushed the car until the speedometer needle hovered around one-forty, one hand propped against the window sill, his chin resting against his fist boredly as he piloted his way down the road, the only car visible in the darkness.

He slowed only when the exit he needed to take came into focus, some distance away; after following it, he knew, there would be two paths to take--a left fork, or the right. Along the left was the eventual path to Itachi's home and a report he might--or might not--make. Along the right...

...his own house...to silence and secrets and keeping his peace against a command.

His house.

_A house, but not a home..._

And for all that she lived in an old warehouse with who-knew how many others, Sasori considered Hinata--little shiro-chan--more fortunate than he was. A home, not just a place to sleep or live or reside.

A home.

He took the exit, pressing the break firmly as he came up on the fork--left or right? The choice was building an energy in the back of his mind--he narrowed his eyes, perturbed.

_Damnit, just make the damn decision._

_And stop caring so much._

Still, even as Sasori made the choice--turned down one path to forsake the other--he could see the image of honest white-eyes in his mind, see a smile there on pale lips that tilted with sweet innocence.

That unfamiliar flutter in his chest returned and he viciously stomped down on the gas peddle, venting his rage through his car, unable to express it by dint of the monster he was.

_Monster, monster, monster..._

The Maserati streaked out into the darkness, growling Sasori's agitation on the wind.

* * *

_**Author's Note (Again): So there it was. How did you like it? Please, do me a favor and don't be shy. Please, go review and let me know how you feel. Oh, and please, excuse any massive grammatical or spelling errors. I have no beta and, quite frankly, I am too tired to re-read this all myself. Gomenasai.**_

_**So anyway, please. Review. The story is back on track, but it's going to be some slow going. Have faith in me, please. Your reviews and positive comments keep me going. Show me some love.**_

_**-erena g.t. rose.**_


End file.
